


Hetki auringossa

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Age Difference, Harry on kuitenkin aikuinen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Teacher-Student Relationship, lohturomantiikkaa, opettaja/oppilas, suuri ikäero
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Harry oli jo pitkään kaivannut jotakuta, joka olisi tuupannut tätä käsittelemään tapahtumia. Remus aikoi olla se joku, vielä pitkään.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. Teetä ja sympatiaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämän ficin epilogi oli aikanaan kertalaaki nimeltään "Hetki auringossa". Se oli sivun mittainen, pörröinen fluffypätkä, jonka postasin Finiin ystävänpäivänä 2006. Sen jälkeen kirjoitin ko. fluffypätkälle viiden vuoden ajan alkua.
> 
> AU eli poikkeaa kirjojen potterversumista sikäli, että suurin osa kirjoissa kuolleista on elossa, mutta muutama Rowlingin eloonjäänyt heitti puolestaan tässä henkensä.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"—ja ensi torstaiksi haluan teidän tutkivan mielenhallintaa. En vaadi kirjoittamaan esseitä, mutta tulette tarvitsemaan taustatietoa käytännön harjoituksissa, joten—"

Harryn ajatukset herpaantuivat käsiteltävästä asiasta, ja hän tuijotti ikkunasta ulos aurinkoiselle pihalle. Hän yritti muistaa jotain menneestä vuodesta, mutta keväästä lähtien hänen päivänsä olivat kuluneet kuin sumussa. Rutiinit kyllä hoituivat, mutta hänellä ei ollut käsitystä siitä, että hän olisi oikeasti tehnyt jotain. Hän muisti hädin tuskin käyneensä edellisellä viikolla Viistokujalla, vaikka hänellä oli uudet kirjat ja kaavut ja Ron haaveili edelleen Syöksyvirtauksen uudesta mallista, joka kuulemma pesi vanhan Tulisalaman mennen tullen.

Surusta huolimatta kaikki hänen harvat, yksityiskohtaiset muistonsa menneestä kesästä olivat seesteisiä. Aivan kuin hänen mielensä olisi kevään toivottomuuden jälkeen tarkoituksellisesti tallentanut ainoastaan lohdullisia hetkiä. Hän muisti saaneensa Mollylta lämpimän halauksen rätisevän takkatulen ääressä joka ikinen ilta ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Hän muisti kätensä Ronin ja Hermionen harteilla, kun he katselivat Billin ja Charlien luutaleikkejä kaksosten hurratessa vierellä.

Mutta erityisesti hän muisti erään illan, jolloin he olivat istuneet pihalla pitkän pöydän ääressä. Päivällinen oli jo syöty, aurinko värjännyt taivaan punertavaksi ja sirittävät sirkat konsertoineet pihaheinikossa. Silloin joku, luultavasti Fred tai George, oli letkauttanut vitsin. Yleinen hysteria oli vallannut koko joukon, ja he olivat nauraneet kippurassa, vatsat pinkeinä herkullisen aterian jäljiltä, ja heitelleet kaksosia viinirypäleillä.

Koulun alkaminen oli tuonut kaivattua säännöllisyyttä Harryn elämään. Syksyinen junamatka toimi rituaalina, joka palautti turvallisen rutiinin. Hän ei halunnut muistaa väliin jäänyttä kauheaa vuotta.

Dumbledoren ilmoitus pitojen alussa oli ollut iloinen yllätys. Remus Lupin oli nimitetty jälleen pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen professoriksi. Muutoin rehtorin puhe oli käsitellyt nuorta rauhan aikaa ja korostanut sitä, että vaikka Voldemort ja tämän kuolonsyöjät oli kukistettu, pimeyden voimat eivät olleet kadonneet. Hän oli kehottanut oppilaita kyselemään avoimesti heitä askarruttavista asioista ja korostanut keskustelun tärkeyttä.

Harry ei ollut käsittänyt kaikkea, mitä Dumbledore oli selittänyt, mutta ei ollut siitä yllättynyt. Rehtorin ajatukset liitelivät toisinaan niin korkealla, ettei niitä ymmärtänyt ilman tuntien tuumailua. Tai ilman Hermionea.

Hän havahtui ajatuksistaan vasta, kun Ron tökkäsi häntä kyynärpäällään kylkeen. Kello oli jo soinut ja luokka tyhjentynyt. Hän nousi ylös Ronin esimerkistä ja käveli tämän perässä kohti opettajanpöytää, jonka ääressä Remus keräili viimeisiä papereita salkkuunsa.

"Tervetuloa Tylypahkaan, professori Lupin", Ron sanoi ja virnisti. Remus nosti katseensa poikiin ja hymyili leppoisasti.

"Hei, Ron. Harry."

"Mukava nähdä taas", Harry sanoi ja ojensi kätensä kohti Remusta.

"Tunne on molemminpuolinen", Remus sanoi ja kätteli molemmat pojat. "Mitä Hermionelle kuuluu?"

"Matami Pomfrey ei päästä häntä enää oppitunneille. Kai se on jotain verenpainetta tai sellaista", Ron selitti niskaansa raapien.

"Ahaa. Onko raskaus muuten edennyt hyvin?"

"Kyllä kai. Ainakin Hermyn maha on kasvanut valtavasti! Ja poika potkii niin tomerasti, että hänen kylkiluut kuulemma pian katkeavat."

"Poika?" Remus hymyili huvittuneena, ja Ronin korvat punehtuivat.

"No, voihan se olla kumpi vain", hän mutisi.

Harry taputti Ronia olalle. "Hyvä vain, ettei Hermione kuullut tuota."

"Haluatteko kupposen teetä?" Remus kysyi ja otti askeleen kohti ovea. Harry nyökkäsi ennen kuin huomasi Ronin pudistavan päätään.

"Minun täytyy lähteä. Lupasin Hermionelle tulla suoraan kotiin." Hän vilkaisi Harrya. "Tuletko käymään illalla?"

Harry nyökkäsi taas. "Joo. Nähdään sitten."

"Sano Hermionelle terveisiä", Remus sanoi. "Tulen käymään kylässä joku toinen ilta, kunhan olen ehtinyt asettua aloilleni."

Ron heilautti kättään ja lähti. Kun hän oli ennättänyt kuuloetäisyyden ulkopuolelle, Harry pudisti päätään.

"Ron parka. Hermione on kahminut koko kirjaston kotiinsa ja opiskelee nyt itsekseen, kun ei saa enää tulla kouluun. Ron joutuu kertaamaan oppitunnit aina kotiin päästyään, koska Hermione ei halua jäädä jälkeen", hän selitti kävellessään Remuksen vierellä kohti tämän asuntoa.

"Kertaus tekee Ronille hyvää", Remus tuumasi hymyillen huvittuneena.

Harry huomasi tyytyväisyydekseen, että Remuksen asunnossa kaikki oli kuten ennenkin: taikaeläimet notkuttivat hyllyjä ja kirjat olivat palanneet lipaston nurkalle lojumaan. Aluksi hän oli jännittänyt kahdenkeskistä juttutuokiota Remuksen kanssa, mutta rauhoittui nyt tutussa ympäristössä ja istahti haalistuneelle plyysisohvalle sillä aikaa, kun Remus kaatoi heille kupilliset höyryävää teetä. He siemailivat hetken kupeistaan hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

Remus pani merkille Harryn vaisun olemuksen. Rypistynyt kaapu kieli ulkoisten seikkojen olevan tälle yhdentekeviä, ja silmien alla olevat tummat varjot saivat tämän näyttämään aavemaiselta.

"Miten olet voinut?" hän kysyi huolestuneena.

Harry nosti katseensa teekupistaan. "Ihan hyvin."

"Todellako?"

Harry empi hetken ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Nyt se siis alkoi. "Kyllä kai."

Remus kohotti toista kulmaansa, ja Harryn huulilla käväisi ohut hymy. "Ei sinun tarvitse huolehtia minusta. Puhuimme asiat läpi Ronin ja Hermionen kanssa."

"No hyvä. Mihin tulokseen päädyitte?"

"No, en ole vieläkään antanut itselleni anteeksi omaa pehmeyttäni. Jos olisin vain kovettanut itseni ja tehnyt niin kuin minun olisi pitänyt tehdä, kaikki voisi olla vielä hyvin", Harry selitti monotonisella äänellä, aivan kuin olisi lukenut paperista. Sitten hän vaikeni ja heilutti lusikkaa kupissaan toivoen Remuksen jättävän asian sikseen.

"Toisin olisi toiminut vain sellainen, jonka sielu oli jo särkynyt. Sinun sielusi oli ja pysyi ehjänä. Onneksi", Remus sanoi vakaasti.

"Paljonpa siitäkin on hyötyä", Harry mutisi ja liikahti vaivautuneesti.

"Saatan kuulostaa Dumbledorelta, mutta et voi vielä tietää sitä varmasti. Jos olisit toiminut toisin, asiat eivät olisi kuten nyt. Eivät ehkä useammallakaan kuin yhdellä tavalla."

"Niinpä niin. Mutta jossittelu on turhaa eikä menneisyyttä voi muuttaa." Harryn ääni oli hivenen kitkerä.

"Tuokin on totta", Remus myönsi. Sitten hän kurotti kätensä ja laski sen Harryn kädelle. "Surun täytyy saada edetä omalla painollaan ja kulkea rauhassa oma tiensä. Aina nämä asiat ovat ennenkin lutviutuneet, ja minä olen sentään kokenut jos jonkinlaista elämäni aikana." Remus taputti vielä Harryn kättä ja nojautui takaisin sohvalleen. Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi Ronin äkillistä lähtöä. "Kuinka teille kolmelle on käynyt nyt, kun Hermione on raskaana?"

"Sinähän jaksat kysellä", Harry tokaisi puoliksi ärtyneenä puoliksi huvittuneena.

"Tunnen sinut jo tarpeeksi hyvin", Remus myönsi. "Ja tiedän kyllä, että sinua pitää painostaa puhumaan, jos haluaa saada jotain selville."

Harrykin naurahti. "No joo. Käyn siellä kylässä niin usein kuin pääsen, mutta näyttää siltä, että tänä vuonna kouluasiat tulevat viemään paljon aikaa", hän sanoi ja tuijotti syliinsä purren huultaan.

"Ja sinusta tuntuu, että olet kolmas pyörä", Remus jatkoi ajatuksen loppuun. Harry jähmettyi hetkeksi, mutta nyökkäsi sitten ja nosti katseensa Remuksen myötätunnosta hehkuviin silmiin.

"En minä tarkoita, että he tahallaan sulkisivat minut ulos. Mutta heillä kuitenkin on oma perheensä. Eikä meidän ystävyys ole enää samaa kuin ennen."

Remus huokaisi syvään. Jokin tämän ilmeessä sai Harryn katsomaan tätä hiukan tarkemmin. Sitten hän ymmärsi.

"Sinullakin oli tällaista. Kun minä synnyin." Se ei ollut kysymys vaan toteamus. Remus nyökkäsi.

"Mutta sinulla oli Sirius." Sekin oli toteamus.

Remus katsoi Harrya pitkään ennen kuin vastasi. "Niin. Minulla oli Sirius."

He joivat teensä loppuun hiljaisuuden vallitessa, ja sitten Harry nousi ylös. "Minun täytyy vielä viimeistellä liemien essee. Ja lupasin myös käydä katsomassa Hermionea."

Remus nyökkäsi ja nousi myös ylös. "Tule käymään. Ihan milloin vain haluat."

Oven sulkeuduttua Remus käveli ikkunan ääreen. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja venytti käsiään selkänsä takana. Hän nautti tutun linnan rauhasta. Tylypahka oli tarjonnut hänelle turvasataman aina kun elämä koetteli liikaa, eikä Dumbledoren työtarjous olisi voinut nytkään tulla parempaan aikaan. Uusi taikaministeri teki parhaansa puoli-ihmisiä koskevan lain uudistamiseksi, mutta vanhat ennakkoluulot eivät hevillä karisseet. Remus oli tosin jo tottunut syrjintään, sillä oli tehnyt hanttihommia aina Lilyn ja Jamesin kuolemasta lähtien, kunnes oli saanut ensimmäisen pestinsä Tylypahkasta.

Professuuri oli tullut taivaan lahjana, vaikka Dumbledore olikin väittänyt jäävänsä hänelle palveluksen velkaa. Hän oli ottanut työn vastaan ajatellen sen olevan vain uusi keino elättää itsensä, mutta oli yllätyksekseen huomannut pitävänsä opettamisesta. Ehkä innostus johtui halusta parantaa maailmaa edes jollain tavalla. Hän ei ikinä tulisi saamaan omaa jälkikasvua, joten ei voisi siirtää näille perintönä omia arvojaan. Opettajana hänestä jäisi sentään jonkinlainen merkki jälkipolville.

Oli varsinainen ihme, että hän oli edes säilynyt hengissä viimeisen vuoden aikana. Häneen oli taistelun tiimellyksessä osunut monta tainnutustaikaa ja hän oli joutunut viettämään lähes puoli vuotta vuodepotilaana Pyhässä Mungossa. Harrykin oli ollut Mungossa samaan aikaan hänen kanssaan, mutta he eivät olleet kertaakaan tavanneet. Vaikka kiltalaiset olivat vierailleet hänen luonaan säännöllisesti, uutiset Harryn taantumasta eivät olleet juurikaan nousseet esille. Hän tiesi ainoastaan, että tämä oli päässyt Mungosta ennen häntä ja että Molly oli ottanut tämän siipiensä suojaan. Oli kuitenkin selkeää, että Harryn toipuminen oli vasta alussa.

Hänen mieleensä muistui Hermionen raskaus. Se oli edennyt jo seitsemännelle kuulle, ja hän oli uuden elämän synnystä innoissaan. Uusi sukupolvi antaisi muuta ajattelemista sodan runtelemille mielille ja hän toivoi, että Harrykin piristyisi vauvan tulon myötä. Tämän syyllisyydentuska riipaisi häntä syvältä, sillä hän ymmärsi täsmälleen, mitä tämä joutui käymään läpi. Hän oli itsekin kokenut saman tuskan. Hän oli päässyt omasta surustaan yli ystäviensä avulla, vaikka heistä parhaimmat olivatkin jo poissa. Tärkeintä oli estää itseään vajoamasta liian syvälle omien ajatustensa syövereihin, sillä sieltä oli vaikea nousta takaisin. Hän oli oppinut tämän kantapään kautta.

Ehkäpä koulun alkaminen auttaisi osaltaan Harrya, sillä ainakaan tämän ei tarvitsisi olla yksin ajatustensa kanssa. Hän päätti pitää huolen siitä, etteivät Harryn illat ainakaan jäisi yksinäisiksi.

Harry istui tammen varjoon ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleen. Hän katseli järvelle ja nautti tuulenvireestä kasvoillaan. Auringon kimallus karehtivalla vedenpinnalla huikaisi silmiä. Remuksen kanssa käydyn keskustelun jälkeen hänen sisällään oli avautunut jotain. Jälleen kerran hänen ajatuksensa kääntyivät Ginnyyn, ja tuttu pala korvensi hänen kurkkuaan. Hän yritti kääntää mietteensä muualle, kouluasioihin tai mihin tahansa, sillä hän tiesi itsehillintänsä pettävän jos hän antautuisi täysin muistoilleen. Hänen sisällään vellova suru pelotti häntä, sillä se tuntui niin suurelta, että voisi vapautuessaan rikkoa hänet lopullisesti.

Hän halusi unohtaa tuskansa, mutta kuitenkin muistaa Ginnyn.

Hän kirosi. Miksei hän saanut vapautusta? Miksi kaiken piti pyöriä hänen päässään yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen? Miksei hän, Merlin soikoon, voinut jo unohtaa? Edes yöt eivät antaneet hänelle lohdutusta. Kerta toisensa jälkeen hän joutui katsomaan Ginnyn kuolemaa. Aina uudelleen hän yritti pyristellä voimattomana vangitsijoitaan vastaan. Ja joka ikinen aamu hän heräsi omaan huutoonsa.

Hän nousi ylös ja asteli edestakaisin tammen lehvästön alla. Hänen ajatuksensa kiertyivät väistämättä siihen hetkeen, jolloin hän oli arvioinut tilanteen väärin. Jos hän vain olisi ajatellut. Jos hän vain olisi ollut epäitsekäs. Jos hän ei olisi pelännyt liikaa. Jos hän olisi raa'asti tehnyt sen, minkä jokainen kuolonsyöjiä vihaava velho olisi tehnyt.

Jos jos jos! Jossittelusta ei ollut mitään apua. Sillä ei voinut muuttaa menneisyyttä. Hän ei voinut kieltää tekemisiään. Hän oli tehnyt kohtalokkaan virheen.

"Se oli minun syyni."

Hän löi nyrkillään tammenrunkoa ja murahti. Hänen rystysensä turtuivat suloiseen kipuun, joka vähensi hetkeksi tuskaa hänen sisällään. Hän iski nyrkkiään kovaan, karkeaan kaarnaan yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan, ja avautunut iho roiski verta iskujen tahdissa.

"Minun syyni! Ei kenenkään muun!"

Hän vajosi polvilleen nurmikolle ja nojasi päänsä vasten jykevää puunrunkoa. Hän huohotti hetken aloillaan, rintakehä kohoillen, kunnes tuoreen ruohon tuoksu täytti hänen sieraimensa ja kuumat kyyneleet uhkasivat tulvahtaa hänen silmiinsä. Ginny oli pitänyt ruohosta. Ginny oli rakastanut luontoa. Ginny...

Hän pidätteli itkuaan ja työnsi sormensa vihreiden korsien sekaan. Veriset rystyset värjäsivät ruohonkorret punaisiksi. Toisella puolen järveä Hagrid asteli jousipyssy olallaan kohti Kiellettyä metsää. Tora jolkutti hänen kannoillaan, mutta kumpikaan ei huomannut Harrya, joka tunsi olevansa yksin koko maailmaa vastaan. Maailmaa, joka jatkoi kulkuaan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Ilman Ginnyä.

Hänen kontrollinsa petti ja hän painautui nurmikolle itkien ulos suruaan, jota oli padonnut jo pitkään.

"Ron, ikkunan takana on pöllö!" Hermione huusi ja jatkoi neulomistaan. Hän istui nojatuolissa lähellä takkatulta ja hänen sylissään, suuren vatsan päällä, oli jotain vaaleankeltaista ja muodotonta. "En voi nousta ylös tai silmukat tippuvat."

Ron hymähti vaimolleen ja käveli avaamaan ikkunaa. Hermione vältteli nykyään ylösnousua kuin ruttoa, mutta eipä se ollut mikään ihme, tuollaisella mahalla. Hän avasi ikkunan ja irrotti pergamenttipalan valkoisen tunturipöllön jalasta.

"Se on Harrylta."

> Nukahdin enkä jaksa tulla enää käymään. Nähdään huomenna.  
>  Hermionelle vointeja.
> 
> Harry  
> 

Ron antoi lapun Hermionelle ja puri huultaan. Hermionekin luki viestin ja katsoi sitten Ronia huolestuneena.

"Voi... pitäisiköhän sinun mennä käymään siellä?"

"Enpä usko. Harry haluaa varmasti vain olla yksin. Mutta otan hänet huomenna mukaani", Ron tuumi ja silitteli hajamielisenä vaimonsa hiuksia. "Sitä paitsi, onhan siellä Remus, jos Harry haluaa seuraa."


	2. Aallonpohjassa

Täysikuu oli sattunut pahaksi onneksi lukukauden alkuun, ja tällä kertaa se oli vaikuttanut Remukseen tavallista voimakkaammin. Hänen järkensä sanoi, ettei hän voinut muodonmuutokselleen mitään, mutta silti hän koetteli tahdonvoimaansa sitä vastaan joka ikinen kuukausi. Tähän mennessä yritys ei ollut kertaakaan onnistunut. Raivo pysyi aisoissa sudenmyrkkyjuoman ansiosta, mutta muuttuminen oli yhtä väistämätöntä kuin ennenkin.

Hän huokaisi kävellessään hitaasti kohti luokkaansa. Jokainen askel särki hänen arkoja jäseniään, ja hänen täytyi purra hammasta, ettei hän olisi valittanut ääneen. Hänellä ei todellakaan olisi ollut varaa kahden viikon sairaslomaan, mutta asiaa ei valitettavasti voinut auttaa.

Kun hän lähestyi kömpelöin askelin luokan eteen levittäytynyttä oppilasjoukkoa, jostain kuului tirskahdus. Remus hymyili leppoisasti ja avasi oven taikasauvansa heilautuksella. Eiväthän he voineet tietää, mitä hän joutui täysikuun aikaan kokemaan.

Hänen katseensa osui Harryyn, joka laahusti sisään viimeisten maleksijoitten joukossa. Harry vilkaisi Remusta ja koetti hymyillä siinä juurikaan onnistumatta. Harryn silmäpussit, kalpeanharmaa iho ja sairaalloinen kuihtuminen saivat Remuksen lähes haukkomaan henkeään.

Hänen olisi pitänyt olla tarkkaavaisempi! Hänen olisi pitänyt olla Harryn tukena nyt, kun tämä selvästi tarvitsi sitä. Hänen arat jäsenensäkin tuntuivat vähemmän kivuliailta, kun huoli Harrysta tulvahti hänen ylitseen. Hän taputti tätä rohkaisevasti olalle ja koetti olla tuntematta tämän luisevaa olemusta.

Tunnin jälkeen Remus harkitsi kutsuvansa Harryn iltateelle, mutta ei oikein tiennyt mitä sanoa tai tehdä; hän oli täysin ulkona tilanteesta. Hän asteli hiljalleen eteenpäin pitkin kivistä käytävää puntaroiden vaihtoehtojaan. Koulun alkaminen ei selvästi ollut auttanut Harrya, vaikka hän oli sitä toivonut. Hän koki olevansa vastuussa Harryn hyvinvoinnista, vaikka ei osannutkaan perustella tuntemustaan itselleen. Ehkä se liittyi siihen, että Siriuksen kuoltua hän oli Harrylle ainoa, jota tämä saattoi ajatella kummisetänään. Tai ehkä Harryn elämä muistutti hänen omaansa. He olivat molemmat jääneet liian varhain yksin omien ongelmiensa kanssa. He olivat molemmat menettäneet liikaa läheisiä.

Oli niin tai näin, hän tiesi miltä tuntui jäädä yksin murheittensa kanssa eikä hän toivonut sellaista kenellekään.

Saavuttuaan kodikkaaseen, takkatulen lämmittämään opettajainhuoneeseen Remus nyökkäsi pöydän ääressä istuville, kiivaasti keskusteleville opettajille.

"Niin, olen samaa mieltä", Verso kuului juuri sanovan Lipetitille. "Eihän poika ole koskaan ollut kovin tarkkaavainen, mutta nykyinen käytös on jo huolestuttavaa. En ole varma, uskallanko päästää häntä kasvihuone kahteentoista, mutta kun ensi viikolla pitäisi aloittaa sarasolmujen käsittely!"

"Totta." Lipetit nyökkäili. "Toissapäivänä Harry ei onnistunut tavallisessa kutsuloitsussa, vaikka oppi sen jo ajat sitten", hän selitti ja pudisteli päätään.

"Harry Potter ei onnistunut kutsuloitsussa?" Severus pärskähti nurkasta. "Ehkäpä Potter tuntee olevansa muuta luokkaa ylempänä eikä vaivaudu edes yrittämään." Hänen ilmeensä oli varsin myrkyllinen.

"Severus!" McGarmiwa torui ja katsahti liemimestaria lasiensa yli. "Sinä tiedät kyllä, mikä Harrya vaivaa."

Severus tuhahti, mutta ei vastannut vaan uppoutui jälleen sylissään lepäävään paksuun opukseen. Remus ihmetteli, miksi Severus yleensä oli opettajainhuoneessa. Ei tällä ollut ennen ollut tapana käyttäytyä noin seurallisesti. Toisaalta ei Severus edelleenkään osallistunut keskusteluihin, oli vain omissa oloissaan huoneen nurkassa. Ehkä hänkin tunsi yksinäisyyden painostavaksi monen pelon täyttämän vuoden jälkeen ja sai lohtua ympärillään olevista ihmisistä.

Lukukauden alussa Remus oli yrittänyt udella kautta rantain, josko Severus olisi suostunut keskustelemaan hänen kanssaan ja kenties hyväksymään hänen anteeksipyyntönsä. Hän poti edelleen huonoa omaatuntoa heidän kouluajoistaan. Severus oli kuitenkin tehnyt selväksi, ettei heillä ollut mitään puhuttavaa. He pitivät yllä sivistyksen pintasilausta, jotta kykenivät oleskelemaan samoissa tiloissa. Kunhan vain pitivät tarpeeksi välimatkaa toisiinsa.

"Ja tiedoksi teille muillekin." McGarmiwan tuima katse lakaisi ympäri huonetta. "Antakaa Harryn surra rauhassa!"

Remus oli täysin samaa mieltä. Harry tarvitsi sekä aikaa että tukea, näköjään enemmän kuin muut sodasta selvinneet. Ehkä syynä oli se, ettei tämä luonnostaan ottanut apua vastaan kovin helposti, sen pyytämisestä puhumattakaan. Tässäkin asiassa Harry tuntui olevan yhtä itsepäinen kuin isänsä. Siriuksella olikin ollut tapana sanoa, että James purisi mieluummin jalkansa irti kuin pyytäisi ketään avuksi.

Remus hymähti itsekseen. Onneksi hänellä ei ollut vaikeuksia myöntää avuntarvettaan. Hän päätti lähteä Tylyahoon, sillä kukapa tietäisi Harryn tilanteen paremmin kuin tämän lähimmät ystävät. Hän nousi ylös, mutta juuri silloin rehtori Dumbledore astui sisään huoneeseen hymyillen leppoisasti.

"Kas, Remus, voitko jo paremmin?" rehtori kysyi ystävällisesti.

Remus laski kätensä tuolin selkänojalle ja nyökkäsi Dumbledorelle. "Voin jo vallan mainiosti, kiitos kysymästä."

Severus tuhahti tuolistaan, ja Dumbledore vilkaisi tätä ennen kuin jatkoi. "Severus ojensi sinulle auttavan kätensä?"

Remus nielaisi hymynsä. Hän ei luottanut ääneensä, joten hän pysyi hiljaa ja vain nyökkäsi. Severus porasi katseellaan reikää sylissään lepäävään paksuun kirjaan, mutta pysyi myös vaiti.

"Sepä hyvä", Dumbledore sanoi ja iski Remukselle silmää. Hän käveli toiseen päähän pitkää pöytää, missä McGarmiwa jo odotti papereiden kanssa. "Suunnittelemme tässä tulevaa lomaani."

Opettajat palasivat omiin keskusteluihinsa, mutta Verso nousi ylös ja nykäisi Lipetitiä hihasta. He poistuivat huoneesta supattaen kiivaasti keskenään. Remuskin tarttui salkkuunsa ja päätti poistua, ennen kuin Severus ottaisi puheeksi äskeisen keskustelun. Hän nappasi nurkassa seisovasta vaatekaapista ylleen paksumman viitan ja poistui linnasta navakkaan syystuuleen.

"Remus, tämäpä yllätys!"

Hermione halasi Remusta kömpelösti suuren vatsansa kanssa. Vaikka hänen silmiensä aluset olivat tummat, hänen ilmeensä oli seesteinen. Raskaus oli rauhoittanut hänet ja luonut hänen kasvoilleen tietynlaista hehkua.

"Ja kuinka voi tuleva äiti?" Remus kysyi hymyillen.

"Vallan mainiosti." Hermione naurahti ja silitti vatsaansa. "Ainakin silloin, kun saan nukuttua tai pääsen ylös ilman, että päästä heittää. Käy ihmeessä sisään."

Remus katsoi Hermionea tarkemmin. Tämä oli todella aikuistunut. Valmistautuminen tulevaan jälkikasvuun oli saanut aikaan sen, mitä kahdeksantoista ikävuotta ei ollut ehtinyt: Hermione oli aivan eri tavalla varma sekä itsestään että ympäristöstään kuin ennen.

"Kuinkas teillä Tylypahkassa?" Hermione kysyi ja ohjasi Remuksen pöydän ääreen.

"Hyvinhän meillä. Asiat palautuvat pikkuhiljaa normaaleille urilleen. Ainakin melkein." Remus ei voinut estää huolta äänessään, ja Hermione kuuli sen oitis.

"Melkein? Tarkoitatko Harrya? Kuinka hän voi? Emme ole nähneet melkein kahteen viikkoon, ja alan olla huolissani."

"Mitä?" Remus kurtisti yllättyneenä kulmiaan. "Luulin, että hän käy täällä miltei joka päivä?"

"No, niin hän ennen kävikin, mutta koulun alettua ei kertaakaan. Tällä viikolla on tullut jo parina iltana viesti, jossa hän kertoo, ettei pääse käymään. Ja aina hänellä on joku tekosyy. Eihän hänellä voi vielä olla niin paljon läksyjä?" Hermione kysyi ja nosti teepannun pöydälle. Hän istuutui vastapäätä Remusta ja katsoi tätä vaativasti.

"Tuskinpa. Mutta olen ollut hieman huonovointinen viime aikoina, joten en voi olla täysin varma", Remus sanoi pahoittelevaan sävyyn ja kirosi itsekseen. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla tarkkaavaisempi. Tuntui, että koko koulu oli huomannut sen, mikä häneltä oli mennyt ohi. Uutiset olivat kantautuneet jopa Tylyahoon.

"Ymmärrän kyllä enkä minä sinua syyllistä." Hermione tarttui Remuksen käteen ja puristi sitä kevyesti. "Sinulla on omatkin ongelmasi. Mutta jotain Harrylle pitäisi tehdä. Eihän hän voi loppuelämäänsä surra Ginnyä. Tai siis, onhan minullakin häntä ikävä, mutta—"

Samassa vihreät liekit leimahtivat takkaan, ja Molly pyörähti arinalle. Hermione vääntäytyi seisomaan ja halasi anoppiaan lämpimästi. Molly oli touhukkaannäköinen tummanvihreässä kaavussaan, posket rusottaen innosta.

"Tule istumaan, Remuskin tuli teelle", Hermione sanoi ja kiirehti hakemaan kolmannen kupin pöytään. Molly huomasi vasta nyt jaloilleen nousevan Remuksen.

"Remus, ihana nähdä sinua", Molly huudahti ja kurotti kätensä Remuksen kaulaan hipaisten huulillaan tämän poskea. Mollyn ilme oli oudon aurinkoinen, ja Remus ihmetteli, miten tämä oli päässyt surustaan yli näin nopeasti. Olikohan tämä pysähtynyt kertaakaan hautajaisten jälkeen?

"Eikö Ron ole kotona?" Molly kysyi istuutuessaan pöydän ääreen.

"Ronilla oli tänään huispausharjoitukset ja hän on varmaan jäänyt vielä hetkeksi Harryn luokse", Hermione sanoi ja istui itsekin alas.

"Entä Harry? Mitä hänelle kuuluu? Emme ole nähneet viikkokausiin!" Molly katsoi ensin Remusta ja sitten Hermionea.

"Harry ei ole käynyt kylässä viime aikoina", Hermione kertoi päätään pudistellen.

"Poika-parka", Molly päivitteli ja käänsi kysyvän katseensa takaisin Remukseen. "Miten hän voi?"

"Minun täytyy tunnustaa, että en tiedä", Remus vastasi hämillään. "Kerroin juuri Hermionelle, että olen ollut tavoittamattomissa pari viikkoa. Huomasin itsekin vasta tänään, miten huonovointiselta Harry näytti. Siksi oikeastaan tulinkin käymään."

"Harry poloinen suree vieläkin Ginnyä", Molly surkutteli. "Vieläkö hän syyttää itseään? Voi poikaressua."

"Puhuimme ensimmäisenä koulupäivänä vain lyhyesti", Remus kertoi, "mutta silloin hän tuntui olevan varma, että kaikki on hänen syytään. Eikä hän kuunnellut järkipuhetta."

Remus alkoi tuntea olonsa kiusaantuneeksi puhuessaan Harryn asioista tämän selän takana huolimatta siitä, että vierailu oli ollut hänen oma ajatuksensa.

"Milloinpa Harryyn olisi järkipuhe tehonnut." Hermione pudisti päätään. "Hän on niin vakuuttunut omasta syyllisyydestään eikä—" Hermione vaikeni ja katsahti nopeasti Mollyyn. "Eikä ymmärrä, ettei se ollut hänen vikansa."

Molly vilkaisi miniäänsä ja pudisti hänkin päätään. "En minä syytä Harrya Ginnyn kuolemasta. Kaipaan itsekin pikkuista tyttöäni, mutta minkä asialle enää voi." Hän kaivoi suuren, valkoisen nenäliinan hihastaan ja kuivasi silmäkulmiaan. "Minusta on vain luonnotonta, ettei Harry tunnu pääsevän asiasta ollenkaan yli."

"Harryn mielestä Ginnyn ei olisi pitänyt olla taistelussa mukana", Remus selitti. "Hänestä tämä oli kentällä vain ja ainoastaan hänen itsensä vuoksi. Ja hän uskoo olleensa liian pehmeä Malfoyta kohtaan. Hän katuu, ettei tappanut tätä."

Molly pyöritteli nenäliinaa sormissaan.

"Eikö hän uskoisi sinua? Sinähän olet hänelle kuin kummisetä."

Remus istui tovin hiljaa ja mietti. Niin, mitäpä hän Harrylle sanoisi. Syyllisyyden tuskat saattoivat jatkaa kalvamistaan vaikka kuinka pitkään. Miten tämän saisi uskomaan, että joskus asiat kerta kaikkiaan vain tapahtuivat? Ettei kaikkea voinut hallita.

"Remus, oletko ajatellut, että Harrylle voisi olla hyväksi viettää hetki ammattilaisten parissa? Pitäisiköhän hänelle varata huone Mungosta?" Hermione sanoi epävarmasti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Remus ihmetteli, miksi hänet asetettiin päättäjän asemaan. Ei hän ollut mikään viisas tai kaikkitietävä. Mikä hän oli päättämään Harryn parhaasta? Hän puntaroi kuitenkin asiaa ja tarkasteli sitä puolin ja toisin, mutta ei saanut itseään vakuutetuksi, että pakkoloma Mungossa voisi auttaa Harryn tilaa. Ei ainakaan, jos idea tulisi joltain muulta kuin tältä itseltään.

Hän havahtui ajatuksistaan vasta, kun Hermione nousi ylös ja nosti jäähtymässä olleen piiraan avonaiselta ikkunalta. Tämä asetti paistoksen pöydälle ja leikkasi siitä jokaiselle palan. Remus kuitenkin kieltäytyi omastaan ja nousi ylös.

"En osaa arvioida, mikä on Harrylle parhaaksi ennen kuin puhun hänen kanssaan uudelleen. Mutta kehottaisin harkitsemaan toisenkin kerran ennen kuin puhutte hänelle Mungosta. On varmaa, ettei hän itse ainakaan myönnä olevansa terapian tarpeessa", Remus sanoi ja vilkaisi pikaisesti Hermionea.

"En minä tarkoittanut sitä noin!" Hermione protestoi "Mutta kun mikään ei tunnu auttavan!"

"Minä puhun hänen kanssaan", Remus lupasi.


	3. Välien selvittelyä

Remus astui ulos ja kiinnitti viittansa tiukemmin ympärilleen. Hän ehti astua pari askelta kohti takorautaista porttia ennen kuin huomasi Harryn, joka oli seisahtunut keskelle pihatietä.

"Hei, Harry. Tulitko sinäkin tapaamaan Hermionea?" hän kysyi yllättyneenä.

Harry säpsähti Remuksen ääntä ja katsoi tätä pöllämystyneenä. "Hermione..."

"Hän on sisällä Mollyn kanssa." Remus rypisti otsaansa. "Luulimme, että olitte Ronin kanssa jossain, kun teitä kumpaakaan ei näkynyt."

"Minä... ei. En ollut Ronin seurassa", Harry takelteli. Hän koetti kovasti selvitellä ajatuksiaan. "Ei, vaan tulin tänne ja..."

"Hermionella on pannu kuumana, mene toki sisälle." Remus ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Harry oli noin sekavan oloinen. "Onko jotain tapahtunut?"

Harry tuntui vasta nyt huomaavan Remuksen, ja hänen kasvoilleen nousi kummallinen hymy.

"Ei ole sattunut mitään. Enkä taida enää mennä sisälle, kellokin on jo niin paljon. Haluatko matkaseuraa Tylypahkaan?" Harry astui pari askelta odottamatta vastausta ennen kuin kääntyi katsomaan Remusta kysyvästi. Hänen kalpeilla kasvoillaan viipyi vieläkin sairaalloisen pirteä hymy. Kuin klovninmaski, ajatteli Remus.

"Mielelläni", Remus sanoi ja kääntyi Harryn puoleen. "Onko kaikki varmasti hyvin?"

Harry naurahti kolkosti. "Totta kai! Miksei olisi?"

He kävelivät hiljaisina läpi Tylyahon. Remus vilkuili Harrya tuon tuostakin ja yritti saada selville, mikä tällä oikein oli hätänä. Harry ei vilkuilua joko huomannut tai ei siitä välittänyt, työnsi vain kätensä kaavuntaskuihin ja vihelteli yksinkertaista sävelmää.

"No, mitä Hermionelle kuuluu? Entä Mollylle? Mitään uusia juoruja?"

Remuksen leuka loksahti. Ei tämä ollut lainkaan hänen tuntemansa Harry. Hän harkitsi jo monijuomaliemen mahdollisuutta, kun Harry yhtäkkiä pysähtyi. He olivat ehtineet puoleen väliin Tylypahkaan johtavaa tietä.

"Kysyin sinulta jotain", Harry äyskähti ja tuijotti Remusta kuumeisin katsein.

"Kuulin kyllä. En vain ymmärrä, mitä—"

"Kysyin, että onko jotain uusia juoruja? Ystäviltämme, rakkailtamme, miltei-sukulaisiltamme?" Harryn ääni oli pettävän huoleton, mutta Remus aavisti sen taustalla jotain outoa.

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

Harryn hymy muuttui kaameaksi irvistykseksi, ja hän naurahti jälleen kolkosti. Remuksen selkää juoksivat kylmät väreet kun hän muisti, missä oli kuullut samankaltaisen naurun.

"Harry, mitä oikein tarkoitat?"

"Mitäkö minä tarkoitan?" Harry miltei karjaisi. Hymy putosi vihdoinkin hänen kasvoiltaan, ja hän siristi silmänsä kapeiksi viiruiksi.

"Ai, mitäkö _minä_ tarkoitan?!" hän huusi jo suoraa huutoa. "Mitä helvettiä luulet minun tarkoittavan? Tehän siinä olette kuskaamassa minua hullujenhuoneelle!"

Hän lähestyi Remusta nopeasti pakottaen tämän perääntymään pari askelta.

"Kerropa itse, mitä se oikein tarkoittaa, kun _ystävät_ juonittelevat selkäsi takana ja aikovat sulkea sinut pehmustettuun selliin?!" Hänen suustaan lensi sylkipisaroita Remuksen naamalle.

"Harry—" Remus aloitti, mutta hänet keskeytettiin.

"Sinä... sinulla... sinä kaikista ihmisistä!" Harryn kasvoilla oli alastonta inhoa. "Näyttää siltä, että Ron on ainoa todellinen ystäväni." Hän tönäisi Remusta rintaan.

"Harry—" Remus yritti sanoa, mutta hänet keskeytettiin jälleen.

"Sinä olet ollut vierelläni ja nähnyt kaiken, mitä olen kokenut. Sinä olit isäni paras ystävä!" Harry irvisti ja tyrkkäsi Remusta taas rintaan.

"Rauhoitu!" Remus tarttui Harrya harteista ja piti tätä aloillaan. "Minä—"

"Älä koske minuun!" Harry huusi ja sivalsi kämmensyrjällään Remusta leukaan, mutta tämä ei hellittänyt otettaan.

"Olet käsittänyt väärin", Remus yritti sanoa, vaikka hänen leukaansa tykytti.

"Älä selitä!" Harry ärjäisi ja tarttui lujasti Remuksen käsivarsiin. Hän riuhtaisi ne pois harteiltaan ja tarttui Remusta kaavunrintamuksesta ravistellen tätä kiivaasti. "Minua ei kiinnosta!"

"Et kuullut kaikkea. Yritin vain—"

"Ole hiljaa!" Harry astui askeleen taakse ja tempaisi nyrkillään Remusta leukaan niin lujaa, että tämä kaatui selälleen maahan. "Senkin valehteleva paskiainen!"

Harry yritti lähteä pois, mutta Remus tarrasi hänen jalkaansa ja kaatoi hänet vatsalleen. Remus ei välittänyt, vaikka hänen otteensa olivatkin rajuja. Hänen sisällään kiehui perättömien syytösten aiheuttama kiukku. Hänhän oli puolustanut Harrya! Ja hän kertoisi sen tälle, maksoi mitä maksoi. Hän lukitsi Harryn kädet tämän selän taakse ja veti tämän vartalon itseään vasten.

"Nyt kuuntelet!" hän murahti. Harry yritti rimpuilla vapaaksi, mutta Remuksen tiukka ote piti.

"Päästä irti! Sinulla ei ole mitään oikeutta—"

"Eikä sinulla ole oikeutta lyödä minua!" Remus ärähti Harryn korvaan. "Nyt suu kiinni tai suljen sen loitsulla!"

Harry kavahti kauemmas Remuksesta, mutta ei päässyt pitkälle.

"Se, mitä tänään kuulit, oli kolmen ystäväsi, kolmen _huolestuneen_ ystäväsi keskustelu sinun hyvinvoinnistasi." Remuksen kuiskaus sihahti lämpimänä Harryn korvaan.

Harry vääntelehti ja avasi suunsa vastalauseeseen, mutta Remus nykäisi hänet tiukemmin itseään vasten. Harry älähti, kun hänen kätensä taipuivat kipeästi.

"Kuuntele!" Remuksen suu oli aivan Harryn korvan juuressa. "Ilmeisesti et kuullut, mitä vastasin Hermionelle, mutta jos sinua kiinnostaa kuulla minun mielipiteeni asiasta, kerron sen kyllä." Remus odotti hetken, kunnes Harry nyökkäsi pienesti. "Minun mielestäni sinua ei missään nimessä pidä lähettää laitokseen. Lupasin ainoastaan puhua kanssasi."

Harry tuhahti.

"Se on totuus", Remus huokaisi ja päästi Harryn irti. Hänen kiukkunsa oli palanut loppuun yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli leimahtanutkin.

Harry kömpi hieman kauemmas ja kääntyi katsomaan Remusta varuillaan.

"Sinustako minua ei pitäisi sulkea Mungoon?" hän kysyi vaimeasti ja karautti sitten kurkkuaan.

"Ei pitäisi."

Harry katsoi käsiään eikä sanonut mitään.

Remus veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä. Hän ei uskonut, että Harry enää kävisi häneen käsiksi, mutta oli silti varuillaan. Jos hän itse olisi tämän asemassa, hän olisi taatusti vieläkin vihainen. Nyt hän ymmärsi, ettei hänen olisi alun perinkään pitänyt puhua Harryn asioista muiden kuin tämän itsensä kanssa. Hän oli lähestynyt asiaa helpoimman kautta, liian kliinisesti. Eivät ystävät tehneet niin. Ja mitä hän oli edes kostunut koko käynnistä? Ruhjeen leukaansa ja jos asiat oikein huonosti olivat, hän oli menettänyt Harryn luottamuksen.

Harryn hengitys oli tasaantunut, mutta hän tuijotti edelleen sylissään lepääviä käsiään. Remus tunsi pakottavaa tarvetta sanoa jotain, mutta ei tiennyt mitä. Sitten hän huomasi kirkkaasti valaistun huispauskentän päällä kaartelevat hahmot.

"Huispausharjoitukset on näköjään jo aloitettu. Etkö lähtenyt mukaan Rohkelikon joukkueeseen?"

Harry nosti katseensa Remukseen ja vilkaisi sitten korkealla lentäviä pelaajia.

"En tänä vuonna", hän vastasi lyhyesti.

"Taatusti he kysyivät sinua mukaan?" Remus uteli yrittäen pitää yllä keskustelua. Harry nyökkäsi.

"Kapteeniksi?" Remus arvasi, ja Harry nyökkäsi jälleen. "Fyysinen harjoittelu voisi tehdä sinulle hyvää. Saisit jotain tekemistä", Remus jatkoi.

"Ei se auta mitään", Harry mutisi ja nyhti ruohotupon sormiensa väliin. Hän laski korsia uudelleen ja uudelleen ja pyrki pitämään ajatuksensa kuosissa. He alkoivat olla liian lähellä vaarallisia aiheita.

"Oletko yrittänytkään?" Remus kysyi lempeästi, mutta Harry ei vastannut. "Joskus auttaa jo se, että asioista puhuu ääneen. Se antaa tapahtumille tietynlaista perspektiiviä", Remus jatkoi sinnikkäästi.

"Minä tiedän, mutta—"

"Mutta mitä?"

"Se on vaikeaa!" Harry huusi kovempaa kuin oli tarkoittanut. "Hemmetti, en minä osaa puhua tällaisista asioista kenellekään", hän jatkoi vaimeammin ja kohotti kärsivän katseensa Remukseen. "Kaikki vain velloo sisällä, enkä osaa pukea sitä sanoiksi."

Remus oli hiljaa ja odotti.

Harry väänteli käsiään ja avasi suunsa, mutta sulki sen taas. Hän tuntui haluavan kahta asiaa, jotka kumosivat toisensa. Toisaalta hän ei halunnut ajatella, saati sitten puhua viime vuoden tapahtumista, mutta taas toisaalta... hän oli niin väsynyt. Hän oli niin yksin.

Hän vilkaisi Remusta, jonka leuan syrjään alkoi muodostua ärhäkkä ruhje, ja käänsi katseensa nopeasti muualle. Remus ei vieläkään sanonut mitään, mistä hän oli kiitollinen. Hän kurtisti silmänsä tiukasti umpeen ja mietti. Ehkä Remus oli oikeassa. Ehkä hänen olisi pakko puhua, että hän pystyisi unohtamaan. Mutta välittömästi, kun edellinen ajatus oli muodostunut hänen päässään, hän halusi juosta karkuun. Mielihalu oli niin voimakas, että hänen piti puristaa sormensa nyrkkiin ja pakottaa itsensä istumaan aloillaan.

Remus vaihtoi asentoaan ja rikkoi hiljaisuuden saaden Harryn säpsähtämään ja avaamaan silmänsä. Hän katsoi Remusta tiiviisti ja päätti luottaa tähän. Hän rykäisi ja aloitti sitten puhumisen.

"No, kun... kun kaikki on hyvin, jos onnistun keskittymään tunnilla. Tosin sekin alkaa olla jo liian vaikeaa, mutta silloin kun se vielä onnistui, niin en ajatellut sitä."

"Pysyit kasassa, kun keskityit ajattelemaan jotain muuta?" Remus auttoi tyytyväisenä siitä, että Harry oli vihdoin suostunut puhumaan.

"Niin kai. Mutta sitten kun istun alas, niin kaikki tulee taas mieleen. Ihan kaikki. Miltä Ginny tuoksui ja tuntui. Ja kuulosti. Voi luoja, Remus, et usko tätä, mutta välistä olen varma että hän puhuu minulle!" Harryn ääni vavahteli.

"Se on ihan ymmärrettävää", Remus myönsi. "Minäkin juttelen joskus Siriukselle. Ja Jamesille. Joskus jopa Lilylle." Hän naurahti hitusen vaivautuneesti. Hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt outona sitä, että jutteli kuolleille ystävilleen.

"Mutta sitten tajuan, ettei hän ole enää täällä, ja se päivä palaa mieleeni... ja Malfoy ja..." Harry ei edes kuullut Remuksen vastausta, vaan kietoi kätensä ympärilleen ja heijasi itseään edestakaisin. "Ja se nauru! Miten joku voi nauttia niin paljon tappamisesta?"

"Lucius Malfoy oli täysin sadistinen ja tunteeton", Remus muistutti.

"Miten hän saattoi?!" Harry parahti ja painoi päänsä polviinsa. Hänen mielessään välähtelivät karmivan yksityiskohtaiset kuvat Ginnystä valumassa verta, huutamassa apua, anelemassa armoa, makaamassa hiljaa ja kalpeana. "Jos vain olisin tappanut hänet ennen kuin—"

"Ei, Harry. Teit niin kuin kuka tahansa ihmishenkeä kunnioittava olisi tehnyt. En minäkään olisi tappanut aseetonta ja antautuvaa vihollista", Remus katkaisi Harryn mietteen lyhyeen.

"Mutta Ginny olisi vielä elossa."

"Harry, katso minua!" Remuksen ääni kuului terävänä paksussa hämärässä. "Olen pahoillani siitä, että Ginny kuoli. Ja olen pahoillani siitä, että hän joutui kärsimään. Mutta sinun täytyy ymmärtää, ettei Ginnyn kuolema ollut sinun syytäsi!"

"Ginny..." Harryn hartiat vavahtivat tukahdutetun nyyhkäisyn voimasta. "Minun Ginnyni..."

Harry puri huultaan ja räpytteli kiivaasti silmiään. Hän ei halunnut romahtaa nyt, Remuksen edessä, mutta yrityksestä huolimatta kuumat kyyneleet tippuivat yhä nopeammassa tahdissa hänen poskilleen. Hän koetti pyyhkäistä ne huomaamattomasti kaapunsa hihaan, mutta niin pian kun hän oli saanut silmänsä kuivattua, ne täyttyivät uudelleen tuoreista kyynelistä. Remus taputti hänen hartiaansa lohduttavasti, ja vihdoin hän murtui haudaten kasvonsa käsiinsä.

Remus veti Harryn kokonaan syliinsä ja heijasi tätä kuin pientä lasta. "Kyllä kaikki järjestyy, olen tässä."

Harryn itku leikkasi pimeää hiljaisuutta. Hän takertui Remukseen kuin hukkuva ja upotti kasvonsa tämän olkaan. Niin kauan hän oli taistellut muistojaan vastaan yksin, niin kauan hän oli käynyt hävittyä sotaa suruaan vastaan. Nyt hän imi lohtua Remuksen lämpimästä vartalosta ja lohduttavista sanoista ja antoi niiden turruttaa sisimmässään tuntemaansa tuskaa.

Remus silitti Harryn sotkuista tukkaa ja piteli tätä sylissään. Hän toisteli merkityksettömiä, rauhoittelevia sanoja vielä pitkään, ennen kuin Harryn itku laantui tasaiseksi nyyhkeeksi.


	4. Rangaistus

> Herra Potter,  
> jälki-istuntonne pidetään tämän viikon ajan joka ilta kello seitsemän.  
> Ilmoittautukaa professori Lupinille tänä iltana.
> 
> Professori M. McGarmiwa  
> 

Harry tuijotti lappua, jonka oli juuri saanut aamiaispöytään. Sitten hän luki sen toiseen ja vielä kolmanteenkin kertaan. Jälki-istuntoa? Mistä hyvästä?

Hän katsoi opettajien pöytää, mutta ainoat paikallaolijat olivat professorit Verso sekä Lipetit, eikä hän uskonut, että kumpikaan heistä tietäisi mitään rohkelikkojen jälki-istunnoista. Hän ei myöskään muistanut rikkoneensa koulun sääntöjä sitten kuudennen vuotensa, joten miksi ihmeessä hän oli saanut jälki-istuntoa?

"Kyllä, herra Potter, minä allekirjoitin jälki-istuntolapun", McGarmiwa vastasi rauhallisesti, kun Harry muodonmuutostuntien jälkeen kysyi tältä allekirjoituksen oikeellisuudesta.

"Mutta miksi?" Harry oli ymmällään.

"Herra Potter, kaikenlainen fyysinen sekä henkinen väkivalta on Tylypahkassa ehdottomasti kiellettyä. Oppilaiden välistä naljailua katsotaan lievemmissä tapauksissa läpi sormien tai siitä rokotetaan vain tupapisteitä, mutta professorin kimppuun käyminen..." McGarmiwan sieraimet laajenivat ja hänen silmiinsä syttyi piinkova välke. "Herra Potter, voitte olla iloinen siitä, että professori Lupin kertoi lieventäviä asianhaaroja ja pyysi saada itse valvoa rangaistustanne, sillä jos se olisi ollut täysin minun vallassani, niin..."

Harry katsoi parhaaksi poistua paikalta pikaisen anteeksipyynnön jälkeen. Hän eteni ensin puolijuoksua kohti Rohkelikkotornia, mutta hidasti vauhtiaan heti, kun ennätti kuuloetäisyyden ulkopuolelle McGarmiwasta.

Hän oli luullut, että Remus olisi tyytynyt eilisiltaiseen keskusteluun, mutta näköjään tämä halusi jatkaa edelleen asioiden puintia.

Viittä vaille seitsemän Harry koputti Remuksen oveen ja astui kutsun saatuaan sisään.

"Professori Lupin", hän tervehti muodollisesti ja sulki oven perässään. "Tulin jälki-istuntoon", hän lisäsi ja katsoi uteliaana, millaisen reaktion ilmoitus Remuksessa saisi aikaan.

"Tiedän. Istu alas, ole hyvä." Remus viittasi vakavana kohti sohvaa. "Teetä?"

Harry istui hämillään sohvalle ja nyökkäsi teepannun kanssa lähestyvälle Remukselle. Mitä tämä oli olevinaan?

Remus ojensi Harrylle kupillisen höyryävää teetä ja istuutui itsekin alas. "Kuinka päiväsi on sujunut?"

"Kiitos hyvin", Harry vastasi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Tosin jälki-istuntoilmoitus oli hieman epätavallinen yllätys. Luulin, että selvitimme välimme jo eilen."

"Niin. Niinhän me teimme. Mutta olisitko noudattanut neuvoani ja tullut käymään, jos et olisi saanut siihen virallista käskyä?" Remus kysyi hymyillen, ja Harry empi hetken.

"No, jos totta puhutaan..."

Hän oli edellisenä iltana hävennyt purkaustaan siinä määrin, että oli hätäisen pahoittelun jälkeen vetäytynyt makuusaliinsa. Hän oli unohtanut autuaasti käsirysyn ja muistanut vain parkuneensa Remuksen sylissä tovin jos toisenkin. Hänen poskensa karahtivat punaisiksi vielä nytkin, kun hän muisteli tapausta.

"Anteeksi, Remus, en tarkoittanut satuttaa sinua", hän mutisi kasvot kuumottaen.

"En minä sinua siksi tänne kutsunut." Remus nauroi. "Ja totta kai saat anteeksi."

"Miksi sitten määräsit jälki-istuntoa?"

"Minulla on velvollisuuteni professorina enkä oikein voi sivuuttaa sitä, että oppilas hyökkää kimppuuni", Remus sanoi, mutta jatkoi ennen kuin Harry ennätti väittää vastaan. "Tiedän kyllä, että käytöksesi oli jokseenkin oikeutettua, kun ottaa huomioon kaikki asianhaarat. Joka tapauksessa minulla on myös velvollisuuteni ystävänäsi", Remus jatkoi. "Ja ystävänäsi haluan auttaa sinua. Rangaistuksesi saattaa kuulostaa julmalta, mutta yritä muistaa, että minulla on sinun hyvinvointisi koko ajan mielessäni. Ja että pidemmän päälle tämä oikeasti auttaa."

Harry katsoi Remusta, ja pahat aavistukset valtasivat hänen mielensä.

"Haluan, että kerrot minulle, mitä sinä päivänä tapahtui, kun Ginny kuoli", Remus jatkoi, ja Harryn sisin kiertyi solmuun. Tämä oli vielä kauheampaa kuin hän oli osannut kuvitellakaan.

"Remus, mitä—"

"Surun peittäminen tai sen tietoinen unohtaminen ovat huonoimpia mahdollisia vaihtoehtoja. Vaikka muistojen läpikäyminen tuntuu raskaalta ja vastenmieliseltä, se auttaa. Ennen pitkää."

Harry laski katseensa polviinsa. Hän kävi läpi kyseisen päivän omassa mielessään joka päivä ja joka ikinen yö, mutta että hän kertoisi sen Remukselle?

"Sinähän olit siellä itsekin", hän yritti, mutta Remus pudisti päätään.

"Nyt onkin tarkoitus, että kerrot siitä miltä se tuntui."

Harry huokaisi ja katsoi ikkunasta ulos näkemättä mitään. Hänet oli ahdistettu nurkkaan. Remus ei ollut jättänyt hänelle pakotietä, mutta ei hän pystynyt olemaan tälle edes vihainen, sillä tämä uskoi ajattelevansa hänen parastaan. Ja olihan hän tälle suuren palveluksen velkaa — hän vilkaisi nopeasti Remuksen punaisena ärhöttävää leukaa ja häpesi. Tämä oli hänen rangaistuksensa. Hän oli lyönyt professoria. Hän oli lyönyt Remusta, ystäväänsä.

"Hyvä on", hän myöntyi vihdoin.

Remus odotti kärsivällisesti, kun Harry selvitti kurkkuaan ja kokosi ajatuksiaan.

"Olimme saartaneet lauman kuolonsyöjiä Clunesin nummelle ja kiristimme saartorengasta", Harry aloitti monotonisesti.

"Missä Ginny oli?" Remus kysyi pakottaen Harryn keskittymään oleelliseen.

"Ginny... oli vasemmalla puolellani. Toisella puolen oli Kingsley."

"Arvaan, että et olisi halunnut Ginnyn olevan siellä lainkaan?"

"No en tietenkään!" Harry puuskahti. "Jos hän olisi jäänyt kotiin, hän ei olisi kuollut!"

"Ajattelitko samalla tavoin Arthurista? Entä oletko ottanut huomioon, että jos kaikki sodassa kuolleet olisivatkin olleet kotonaan, mitä olisi tapahtunut niille jotka olisivat taistelleet?"

Harry empi. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut asioita aivan noin pitkälle. Hänelle oli riittänyt se, että Ginny olisi voinut jäädä kotiin, kuten hän oli tälle ehdottanutkin. Turhaan.

Häiritsevä ajatus pälkähti hänen päähänsä. Jos asiat olisivatkin menneet toisin ja hän olisi kuollut Ginnyn asemesta, olisiko tämä surrut häntä yhtä paljon kuin hän tätä? Hänelle itselleen vaihto olisi ollut helpompi, kuolleena ei tarvinnut miettiä murheitaan, mutta ei Ginnylle.

"No, en... mutta—" Harry aloitti, mutta Remus keskeytti hänet kärsimättömällä eleellä.

"Jatka vain. Mitä sitten tapahtui? Kiristitte saartorengasta ja...?"

Harry ravisti päätään ja keskittyi muistamaan. Hän näki silmissään kumpuilevan nummen, puuryppäitä ja kuuli korvissaan kaapujen kahinan heidän edetessään varovasti kohti sovittua paikkaa. Oli hiljaista, liian hiljaista.

"Yhtäkkiä he kaikki hyökkäsivät kimppuumme. Ilma oli sakeana taioista ja oli miltei mahdoton nähdä, ketä piti tähdätä. Tainnutin jonkun, mutta sitten Ginny huusi, ja ryntäsin hänen luokseen. Häneen oli osunut kirous, ja hän haukkoi happea kuin kala kuivalla maalla. En osannut auttaa mitenkään ja pelkäsin vain, että hän tukehtuu. Mutta sitten Hermione ilmestyi paikalle ja teki jotain, ja Ginny pystyi taas hengittämään", Harry selitti kuin transsissa.

Ginny oli yskinyt hänen olkaansa vasten, kun hän oli pidellyt tätä sylissään vieläkin shokissa, mutta helpottuneena täpärästä pelastumisesta.

"Sitten Lucius Malfoy ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä, mutta jotenkin sain hänet riisuttua aseista."

Harrya puistatti. Ginnyn kauhistunut äännähdys oli varoittanut häntä, ja ainoastaan hänen taisteluissa nopeiksi hioutuneiden refleksiensä ansiosta hän oli ennättänyt riisua Malfoyn aseista ennen kuin tämä oli ehtinyt tehdä mitään.

"Malfoy mateli edessäni ja anoi armoa."

Malfoyn kasvoilta oli kuvastunut puhdas kauhu, ja Harry oli tuijottanut tätä paikoilleen jähmettyneenä. Hän olisi voinut tappaa Malfoyn. Hänen olisi pitänyt tappaa tämä.

"Malfoy ansaitsi kuoleman", hän jatkoi hampaitaan kiristellen. "Mutta en kuitenkaan tehnyt mitään, ja sitten kiltalaiset olivat taas ympärillämme ja joku loitsi hänet tiukasti siteisiin."

"Mitä ajattelit, kun katsoit häntä?" Remus kysyi.

Harry katsoi häntä yllättyneenä.

"Mitäkö ajattelin?" hän puuskahti. "Että hänen pitäisi kuolla! Ja että minulla olisi pitänyt olla tarpeeksi selkärankaa tappaakseni hänet."

"Miksi et tehnyt sitä?"

Harry empi. Samaa hän oli itsekin miettinyt. Hän oli vain seissyt ja tuijottanut Malfoyta osaamatta päättää, mitä olisi tehnyt. Ristiriitaiset aikeet olivat kumonneet toisensa, kun hän oli halunnut tappaa, mutta ei kuitenkaan halunnut tehdä sitä. Ja sitten oli jo liian myöhäistä.

"En ehtinyt", hän sanoi lopulta ja väisti Remuksen katsetta.

"Tuo on pötyä. Minäkin olin siellä. Kesti monta minuuttia ennen kuin Malfoy vangittiin", Remus huomautti tasaisella äänellä. Hän oli ollut lähellä Harrya, mutta ei ollut huomannut Malfoyn saapumista ennen kuin oli kuullut Hermionen kirkaisun. Hän oli itse juuri riisunut Nottin aseista ja sitonut tätä odottamaan tilanteen rauhoittumista.

"Minä... en tiedä", Harry takelteli ja sanoi sitten ensimmäisen syyn, joka hänen päähänsä pälkähti. "En ole koskaan tappanut ketään."

"Nimenomaan!" Remus huudahti. "Sinä et tehnyt niinkään tietoista päätöstä kuin seurasit omaa vaistoasi!"

Remus näytti innostuneelta ja siltä, että oli vihdoin päässyt asian ytimeen, mutta Harry ei siltikään ymmärtänyt, mitä tämä ajoi takaa. Hän pudisteli päätään. Hänen silmiään kuumotti ja hän koetti räpytellä liiallista kosteutta niistä pois, mutta nousi lopulta ylös. Hän käveli ikkunan ääreen ja pyyhkäisi vaivihkaa silmänsä kuiviksi.

Raskaat muistot tuntuivat sakeuttavan ilman, jota he hengittivät, kun koko huone eli heidän muistojensa mukana. Remuksenkin vanhat arvet olivat avautuneet, kun hän oli kuunnellut Harryn kertomusta. Hänkin oli ollut siellä. Hän oli katsonut vierestä Harryn epäröintiä, nähnyt Malfoyn karkaavan ja sitten kaappaavan Ginnyn. Hän oli syyllinen, yhtä paljon kuin Harry.

Hän katseli hetken Harryn selkää ja puntaroi, tulisiko tämä jättää jo rauhaan. Oliko hän mennyt jo liian pitkälle? Mutta sitten hän muisti, millaisessa tilassa Harry oli ollut koko kevään ajan ja kuinka kukaan ei ollut saanut yhteyttä tähän. Hän kovetti sydämensä ja pyysi tätä taas jatkamaan.

"Lähdimme kuljettamaan vangittuja Ministeriöön, kun meidän kimppuumme hyökättiin taas. Kuolonsyöjillä oli vahvistusjoukkoja lähistöllä, ja he yrittivät vapauttaa toverinsa."

Harry oli vetänyt Ginnyn selkänsä taakse ja suojannut tätä tappavilta kirouksilta. Hän oli jo miltei menettänyt tämän eikä halunnut enää ottaa riskejä. Ginny oli kuitenkin pujahtanut närkästyneenä hänen vierelleen ja alkanut tulittaa kirouksia niin nopeaa, että hänen kätensä oli näyttänyt epäselvältä läikältä.

"Olin niin ylpeä Ginnystä. Hän taisteli paremmin kuin minä", Harry muisteli ääneen. "Mutta sitten Arthuriin osui."

Ginny oli nähnyt, kuinka hänen isänsä oli kaatunut vihreän valon sokaisemana. Hän oli huutanut tämän nimeä ja juossut tämän elottoman ruumiin äärelle. Liian myöhään Harry oli huomannut tapahtuneen ja ennen kuin hän ennätti Ginnyn rinnalle, Malfoy oli ilmestynyt tämän taakse, kaapannut tämän kainaloonsa ja kaikkoontunut.

"En tiennyt mistä etsiä Ginnyä. Ron oli aivan rikki ja tarvitsi Hermionea. En ehtinyt pyytää apua. En osannut tehdä mitään." Harryn ääni oli paksu pidätetystä itkusta. "Ja sitten, kuin sattumalta, päädyin oikeaan paikkaan. Ihan niin kuin teen vielä nytkin, joka ikinen yö."

"Näet painajaisia?" Remus kysyi. "Mitä niissä tapahtuu?"

"Löydän hänet", Harry sanoi lyhyesti, mutta hänen äänensävynsä kertoi loput.

Remus ei hennonut jatkaa. Harry oli avautunut hänelle yllättävän paljon, ja hänen sydäntään väänsi katsoa tämän tuskaa. Mutta vielä enemmän häntä hirvitti seurata tämän vajoamista oman surunsa syövereihin. Harry oli jo kauan kaivannut jotakuta, joka olisi tuupannut tätä käsittelemään tapahtumia. Remus aikoi olla se joku, vielä pitkään.

"Eiköhän tämä riitä tältä illalta", hän sanoi riuskasti ja nousi ylös. "Haluatko teehesi tilkan konjakkia?"

"Kyllä, kiitos", Harry sanoi huojentuneena ja palasi takaisin sohvalle.

Remus kaatoi lämmikettä heidän mukeihinsa ja tutkaili varovasti Harrya. Hän pani merkille tämän punertavat posket sekä eloisan katseen. Tämän silmät olivat edelleen kosteat tunteenpurkauksen jäljiltä.

"Joko ymmärrät tämän tarpeellisuuden?" hän kysyi. Harry nyökkäsi vastentahtoisesti ja tiputti katseensa varpaisiinsa.

Remus nyökkäsi ja joi sitten teensä loppuun. Hän odotti vielä hetken ennen kuin nousi ylös Harryn seuratessa hänen esimerkkiään.

"Nyt on aika mennä levolle. Näemme huomenillalla", Remus sanoi ja ohjasi Harryn käytävään. "Nuku hyvin."


	5. Uudelle pohjalle

Koko seuraavan viikon ajan Harry kävi läpi elämänsä kauheinta päivää. Ja vaikka hän oli henkisesti äärimmäisen rasittunut ja itki itsensä uneen joka ikinen ilta, hänestä tuntui, että hänen sydämensä ympärille kiristynyt vanne olisi hellittänyt hieman. Remus oli ollut oikeassa, puhuminen auttoi.

Hän ei kuitenkaan uskonut, että häntä olisi auttanut puhua kenelle tahansa. Remukselle se oli kuitenkin helppoa, sillä tämä antoi hänelle tilaa setviä itse ajatuksiaan. Ja tämän terävät kysymykset saivat hänet tuon tuostakin pohtimaan asioita toiselta kantilta. Hän oli useaan otteeseen huomannut ajatelleensa kovin mustavalkoisesti.

Ja kun jälki-istunnot päättyivät eikä hän tiennyt mitä tehdä kaikella vapaa-ajallaan, Remus pyysi hänet luokseen iltateelle. Siitä lähtien hänen päivärytminsä kääntyi päälaelleen.

Ennen hän oli pelännyt yksinäisiä iltoja ja viivytellyt päivän touhuissa, mutta nyt hänellä oli kiire saada tunnit päätökseen, jotta hän ehtisi käymään Tylyahossa ennen päivällistä. Ruokailun jälkeen hän otti pari koulukirjaansa mukaan ja siirtyi Remuksen luo viettämään iltaa. Toisinaan he puhuivat, mutta usein vain istuivat omissa oloissaan, vaihtaen silloin tällöin jokusen sanan. Heille riitti toistensa seura.

Syksyn lehdet viuhuivat ikkunan takana puhaltavan puhurin voimasta, kun Harry jälleen kerran koputti Remuksen ovelle. Hän oli käynyt katsomassa ensimmäistä kertaa kummitytärtään, Kathleenia, joka oli syntynyt edellisenä viikonloppuna keskelle kurpitsajuhlaa. Tylypahkassa ei oltu koskaan ennen koettu niin tapahtumarikasta juhlapäivällistä.

Tällä kertaa Harry vääntelehti sohvalla lukiessaan läksyjään. Hänen päähänsä oli pälkähtänyt ajatus, joka ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan. Ennen pitkää Remuskin huomasi Harryn levottomuuden.

"Mitä nyt?" Remus uteli ja laski lukemansa kirjan pöydälle.

Harry kiristeli hetken hampaitaan ja epäröi, kertoako Remukselle lainkaan mieltään painavasta asiasta. Teoria tuntui typerältä, mutta asiat etenivät oudosti samalla kaavalla joka kerta, kun hänen elämässään oli joku läheinen ihminen. Ehkäpä Remus ymmärtäisi, olihan tämäkin menettänyt ystäviään.

"Olen vain miettinyt..." Harry aloitti ja empi hetken ennen kuin jatkoi. "Kun minä synnyin, niin vuoden kuluttua vanhempani kuolivat. Sitten sain tietää, että minulla on kummisetä, ja sitten hänkin kuoli. Ja kun vihdoin tajusin, miten tärkeä Ginny minulle oli, niin hän kuoli myös", Harry selitti nopeaan tahtiin kuin peläten, että ei keskeyttämisen jälkeen saisi kerrottua asiaansa loppuun.

Hän käänsi katseensa Remukseen. "Aivan kuin olisin jonkin sortin kalmankoira", hän sanoi ja epäröi hetken, ennen kuin jatkoi. "Ja minua pelottaa, että sinullekin tapahtuu jotain."

Remus nielaisi naurunsa; ajatus Harrysta kalmankoirana oli absurdi. Tällaisessa tilanteessa ei kuitenkaan sopinut laskea leikkiä, sillä Harry oli kertonut hänelle jotain hyvin yksityistä ja vakavaa omasta elämästään. Hän mietti hetken, miten muotoilisi sanottavansa, tarttui sitten Harrya kädestä ja katsoi tätä suoraan silmiin.

"Harry, kuuntele tarkkaan. Minä olen tässä ja lupaan olla tukenasi niin kauan kuin vain haluat, olit sitten koulussa tai et." Remus piti pienen tauon ja miltei näki, miten hänen sanansa upposivat Harryyn. "Sinä et ole paha ihminen, sinulle on vain sattunut pahoja asioita."

Harry räpytti silmiään pari kertaa ja puristi sitten Remuksen kättä.

"Kiitos", hän mutisi.

Myöhemmin, kun iltarutiinit rikkoutuivat täysikuun pakotettua Remuksen omiin oloihinsa, Harry joutui tuon tuostakin muistuttamaan itseään tämän lupauksesta. Remus ei ollut menossa minnekään vaan, kuten hän itse usein asian ilmaisi, oli vain hetkellisesti saavuttamattomissa.

Eräänä marraskuisena iltana Remus oli varannut heille yllättävää tekemistä.

"Sisään." Remuksen vastaus kuului välittömästi Harryn koputuksen jälkeen.

"Tarvitsen pikaisesti apuasi", Remus ilmoitti, ennen kuin Harry ehti sulkea oven. "Ota tuo, se on vanha kaapuni. Lankkurouskun erite on syövyttävää, joten on parasta, ettet käytä omia vaatteitasi."

Harry oli ällikällä lyöty.

"Minkä erite? Ja minne olemme menossa?" hän kysyi ja koetti samalla selvittää kaavun hihaa sykkyrältä.

"Rääkyvään röttelöön." Remus harppoi jo kohti käytävää. "Tule nopeasti, kohta on jo pimeää."

Harry seurasi perässä ja pysyi vaiti, kunnes he olivat kylmän viiman puhallettavina. "Remus, miksi me menemme rääkyvään röttelöön?"

Remus hidasti vauhtiaan ja kietoi huiviaan tiukemmin kaulansa ympärille. "Professori Kalkaros on löytänyt suuremmista kattiloistaan relerätinöitä. Ne pesiytyvät taikaesineisiin ja saattavat aiheuttaa niille suurtakin vahinkoa."

Harry nyökkäsi, vaikka muisti vain hädin tuskin kuulleensa kyseisistä taikaeläimistä.

"Satun tietämään, että rääkyvässä röttelössä on lankkurouskuja", Remus kertoi. "Ja niiden eritteestä professori Kalkaros osaa keittää eräänlaista puhdistusainetta, joka häätää tehokkaasti relerätinät."

Harry mietti asiaa hetken.

"Eli siis Kalkaros on sotkenut kattilansa ja pyytää nyt sinulta siivousapua?" hän pärskähti. "Eikö niitä voi kuuraannuttaa?"

Remus nauroi makeasti. "Asia ei valitettavasti ole aivan noin yksinkertainen." Hän virnisti Harrylle ja kiirehti askeliaan. "Mennään nopeasti, sillä lankkurouskuja ei erota pimeällä."

Matkalla Remus kertoi Harrylle, miten lankkurouskuja vangittiin. Hän kuvaili, miltä otukset näyttivät ja miten niitä tuli houkutella, ja Harry kuunteli tarkasti. Hän oli viimeisten kuukausien aikana oppinut arvostamaan Remuksen laajaa tietämystä asiasta kuin asiasta. Hän pohti puolihuolimattomasti, oliko tämä ollut kiinnostunut taikaelämistä jo kouluaikanaan vai ottanut asioista enemmän selvää vasta opettajan viran saatuaan.

Salakäytävä ei ollut koskaan tuntunut niin lyhyeltä eikä Harry olisi tajunnut heidän olevan perillä, ellei Remus olisi viimeisessä mutkassa pysähtynyt ja kouraissut hieman multaa kantamaansa rasiaan. Sitten he astuivat hiljaa Rääkyvään röttelöön.

"Ne pesiytyvät yleensä lattialankkuihin ja lahottavat niitä eritteillään", Remus sanoi ja osoitti lattiaa.

Harry katsoi lumoutuneena, kun Remus, joka hänen mielestään oli aina vaikuttanut hieman hintelältä, tuki jalkansa vasten listaa ja repäisi vaivattomanoloisesti lankun irti puolilahosta lattialaudoituksesta. Laudan alapuolelta paljastui vihreää, värähtelevää tahnaa.

"Ota nopeasti multarasia", Remus suhahti, ja Harry asetti laatikon kiireesti lankun alle. Remus näpäytti vihreää otusta, ja se tippui suoraan metalliseen rasiaan ja kipitti hetken multakasan päällä, kunnes asettui aloilleen ja muuttui hieman ruskeammaksi. Hän nappasi vielä muutaman lankkurouskun, kunnes vaikutti tyytyväiseltä ja asetti lankun paikoilleen.

_"Entistus."_

Lankku muotoutui taas lattiaksi, ja jäljelle jäi vain hitunen sahanpurua, jonka Remus pyyhkäisi jalallaan hajalle.

"Ei jätetä jälkiä käynnistämme."

Harry nyökkäsi ja laittoi rasian laukkuunsa. Kun hän asetteli laukun kantohihnaa olalleen, hän huomasi Remuksen katselevan haikeana ympärilleen hämärtyvässä huoneessa.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" hän kysyi arastellen.

Remus hätkähti ja kääntyi Harryyn päin. "On, toki. En vain ole käynyt täällä sen jälkeen, kun sudenmyrkkyjuoma keksittiin." Hän hymyili surumielisesti. "Muistot valtasivat vanhan miehen, siinä kaikki."

Harry värähti. Hän muisti vielä hyvin sen kerran, kun oli nähnyt Remuksen muuttuvan ihmissudeksi ilman juoman hillitsevää vaikutusta.

"Oliko se tämä huone?"

"Ei. Vietin yöni tuolla", Remus vastasi ja osoitti raudoitettua, raollaan olevaa ovea. Hän käveli ovelle ja sipaisi sitä. Hän ujutti kättään pitkin oven sisäpuolelle raavittuja jälkiä, jotka olivat juuri hänen sormiensa levyiset.

_Pakoon! Vapaaksi!_

Hän puisteli päätään ja koetti selvittää ajatuksiaan, sillä tunsi jonkin heräävän muistoissaan.

Harry seurasi perässä hämmentyneenä. Hän ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt, millaisissa tuskissa häkkiin suljettu ihmissusi oli. Millaisissa tuskissa Remus oli ollut joka ikinen kuukausi.

"Halusin niin kovasti pois", Remus mutisi ja astui peremmälle Harry kannoillaan.

Hän kuuli korvissaan voimakkaiden kynsien raapimisäänet ja haistoi veren. Hän nuuski ummehtunutta ilmaa, joka kieppui laiskasti salakäytävästä tulevassa vedossa. Hän kuuli selvänä Harryn pulssin sekä tämän pinnallisen, jännittyneen hengityksen. Hän haistoi tämän otsalle kihoavan hien.

_Haistan lahon, mädän. Seinän takana rapisee hiiri. Ulkopuolella on joku, kuulen sen askeleet... saalis!_

_Auuuuuuuuuu!_

_Verta! Haistan sen! Haron, revin, raastan lihaa! Veri vuotaa, iho repeytyy. Pakko saada verta! Lämmintä verta! Niin lähellä, niin lähellä!_

_Auuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

Remuksen huulet kiristyivät irvistykseen ja paljastivat hänen hampaansa. Syvältä hänen rinnastaan kumpusi matala murina.

Harry tuijotti järkyttyneenä Remuksen selkää ja astui askeleen taemmas. Lattialankku narahti hänen jalkansa alla, ja lumous särkyi. Remus säpsähti hereille ja veti syvään henkeä hieroen ohimoitaan.

"Anteeksi, jos säikäytin, joskus vaistot vain heräävät liian voimakkaina."

Harry rentoutui hieman ja koetti peittää hämmennystään katselemalla ympärilleen. Huone oli miltei pimeä, mutta laudoitetun ikkunan raoista kajasti muutamia valoviiruja, jotka paljastivat leijuvan pölyn määrän. Nurkassa oli epämääräinen mytty vaatteita, ja hän lähestyi sitä taikasauvansa valossa. Hän tönäisi kasaa kengällään. Ruipelo hiiri livahti vaatteiden lomasta seinänrakoon, ja hän irvisti inhoten.

"Sänkyni", Remus sanoi, ja Harry nielaisi kuuluvasti.

"Oli julmaa sulkea sinut tällaiseen paikkaan", Harry sanoi hiljaa.

"Julmempaa olisi ollut päästää minut juoksemaan vapaana", Remus vastasi nopeasti. "Mieti, millaista tuhoa olisin saanut aikaan."

"Niin, mutta jouduit olemaan yksin koko pitkän yön." Harry katsoi Remusta surullisena.

"Parempi niin kuin että olisin tuottanut lisää ihmissusia."

Harry ei tiennyt mitä vastata.

Hetken kuluttua Remus kiersi kätensä Harryn harteille ja vilkaisi vielä viimeisen kerran entistä selliään. "Mennään takaisin Tylypahkaan. Professori Kalkaros odottaa tuomisiamme, ja tämä paikka masentaa minua."

Harry tunsi Remuksesta virtaavan lämmön ja oli kerrankin iloinen, että Severus Kalkaros oli olemassa.


	6. Puuskaista tuulta

Harry juoksi niin lujaa, että hänen pohkeensa kiljuivat kivusta ja hänen keuhkonsa olivat revetä. Hän kääntyi kulmasta kengänpohjat liiraten ja tuiskahti suoraan professori Binnsin läpi.

"Anteeksi!" hän huusi hengästyneenä, mutta Binns ei vaikuttanut edes huomaavan joutuneensa läpijuostuksi.

Harry ei tuntenut kummituksen kylmää kosketusta, sillä hänen ajatuksiinsa mahtui tällä hetkellä vain Remus. Hän rutisti kädessään pergamentinpalaa, jonka Hedwig oli toimittanut hänen ollessa palaamassa Tylyahosta. Hän oli juossut koko matkan Tylypahkan porteilta, eteishallin kautta länsisiipeen eikä pysähtynyt edes koputtamaan Remuksen oveen vaan syöksyi kutsumatta tämän asuntoon.

"Remus?" hän huusi ja haukkoi happea. "Remus?"

Hän juoksi makuuhuoneen ovelle ja työnsi sen auki, mutta Remusta ei näkynyt missään. Hän oli myöhästynyt.

Muutaman hetken kuluttua hän rojahti sohvalle ja koetti tasata hengästystään. Hän oli katkerasti pettynyt, sillä olisi edes tahtonut toivottaa Remukselle hyvää matkaa. Pergamentti hänen kädessään ratisi, kun hän suoristi sitä. Viesti oli ollut hyvin selkeä, mutta hän tahtoi silti lukea sen uudelleen.

> Harry,  
> jouduin yllättäen lähtemään matkalle.  
> En valitettavasti voi kertoa asiasta enempää,  
> mutta palaan takaisin heti, kun tehtäväni on suoritettu.  
> Voi hyvin.
> 
> Remus  
> 

Harryn sydäntä kylmäsi. Kyseessä oli selkeästi Killan tehtävä, ja hän tiesi, millaisia hommia Remus Killalle teki. Tämä oli hengenvaarassa. Hän laski päänsä käsiinsä ja puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Hän ei tahtonut uskoa, että Remus oli oikeasti lähtenyt. Mitä hän tekisi ilman tätä?

Hän rutisti lapun palloksi ja heitti sen vihaisena huoneen nurkkaan.

Hän eli jälleen muutaman vuoden takaisen muistonsa. Silloinkin Kilta oli tehnyt asioita, joista hänelle ei ollut kerrottu mitään. Silloinkin hänelle oli paljastettu vain muutamia, yhdentekeviä seikkoja. Ja silloin Sirius oli kuollut. Mutta tällä kertaa hän oli aikuinen ja mukana Killassa. Tällä kertaa hänellä oli oikeus tietää totuus! Ehkä hän voisi auttaa. Hän oli nyt pätevä velho eikä mikään pikkulapsi. Varmasti oli jotain, mitä hän voisi tehdä! Suu tiukkana viivana hän marssi nopeasti Dumbledoren kanslian ovea vartioivan kivihirviön luo.

"Kanelipulla", hän suhahti ja osui ensimmäisellä oikeaan. Uusia jälkiruokia ei ilmestynyt Tylypahkaan syyttä suotta. Kierreportaikko nosti hänet pieneen eteiseen, ja hän napautti ovea rystysillään. Ovi avautui välittömästi ja hän astui sisään. Dumbledore istui pöytänsä takana sormenpäät yhdessä, kasvoillaan tutkimaton ilme.

"Harry, odotinkin sinua", hän sanoi ja pyysi Harrya istumaan.

"Tulin kysymään—"

"Professori Lupinin lähdöstä. Niin. Arvasin, että vierailusi oli väistämätön." Dumbledoren silmät tuikahtivat puolikuulasien takana.

Harry ei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt siitä, että Dumbledore oli odottanut hänen vierailuaan. Tämä oli taatusti tietoinen iltaisin tapahtuvista teehetkistä kuten myös siitä, että Remus oli lähettänyt hänelle viestin.

"Minne Rem... tarkoitan, professori Lupin on mennyt?" hän kysyi kärsimättömänä.

"Professori Lupin on Killan asioilla", Dumbledore vastasi rauhallisena.

"Minne hän on lähtenyt?" Harry ei voinut estää hätää äänessään.

"Ymmärräthän, että en voi kertoa sinulle sitä."

Dumbledoren rauhallinen ääni suututti Harrya, ja hän kirskutteli hampaitaan.

"Onko hän vaarassa?"

"Voin huojentaa mieltäsi hiukan kertomalla, ettei professori Lupin ole välittömässä vaarassa. Killan tehtävissä on tietysti aina omat riskinsä, mutta uskoisin hänen selviävän ehjänä takaisin." Dumbledoren ääni oli vakava, mutta siitä saattoi aavistaa tietynlaista pehmeyttä. Aivan kuin hän olisi yrittänyt lohduttaa Harrya.

"Minä olen aikuinen ja minulla on oikeus tietää!" Harry sanoi voimakkain äänenpainoin ja nousi seisomaan. Dumbledore mittaili Harrya hetken lasiensa läpi.

"En aio kertoa sinulle mitään sellaista, joka voisi saattaa professori Lupinin hengenvaaraan. Olen varma, ettet sinäkään tahdo sellaista", Dumbledore sanoi, ja Harryn ryhti romahti. Tietenkään hän ei halunnut, että Remukselle sattui mitään. Oli vain epäreilua, että häneltä salattiin kaikki!

"Mutta—"

"Ymmärräthän, että en salaa sinulta tietoja siksi, että pitäisin sinua lapsena tai kykenemättömänä säilyttämään salaisuuksia. Sinulla ei vain ole mitään tekemistä tämän asian kanssa", Dumbledore selitti. "Etkä voi auttaa häntä muuten kuin olemalla kärsivällinen."

Harryn sydän nousi kurkkuun. Dumbledore oli tehokkaasti sulkenut kaikki hänen ovensa. Tämä oli perustellusti selittänyt, miksi hän käyttäytyi typerästi ja kuinka hänen tulisi olla aikuinen, jos hän halusi itseään kohdeltavan sellaisena. Hän koetti hymyillä, mutta epäonnistui surkeasti.

"Ymmärrän, professori. Olen pahoillani", hän sanoi ja kääntyi kohti ovea.

"On kuitenkin huojentavaa todeta, että kannat huolta ystävistäsi", Dumbledore sanoi vielä.

Harry nyökkäsi sanomatta mitään ja sulki oven perässään. Hän huokaisi syvään ja lähti laahustamaan kohti Rohkelikkotornia. Mitä hän oli oikein ajatellut? Että Dumbledore olisi kertonut hänelle, minne Remus oli mennyt, kun tämä ei ollut itsekään uskaltanut paljastaa retkensä määränpäätä tai syytä?

Hän punastui.

Mikä oikeus hänellä oli muka tietää tai edes kysyä Remuksen yksityisiä asioita? Dumbledore mahtoi ajatella, että Päivän profeetan hehkuttama kuuluisuus oli vihdoin noussut hänen päähänsä. Hän ei ollut Remuksen sukulainen eikä tämän läheinen. Hän ei omistanut Remusta, mutta oli antanut oman isopäisyytensä johtaa itseään harhaan ja uskotellut itselleen, että hänellä oli Remuksen elämässä yhtä suuri rooli kuin Remuksella hänen elämässään. Totuus oli kuitenkin se, että Remuksella oli muutakin tekemistä kuin vain viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan.

Hän miltei yllättyi oivaltaessaan, miten tärkeä Remuksesta oli hänelle tullut viime kuukausien aikana. Hän saattoi kertoa tälle mitä vain eikä hän koskaan aiemmin ollut luottanut keneenkään näin paljoa. Sirius oli ollut hänen kummisetänsä, mutta hän oli arastellut syvällisiä keskusteluja tämän kanssa. Aikanaan hän oli luottanut henkensä sekä Ronin että Hermionen käsiin, mutta nyt kun nämä olivat niin kiinni toisissaan, hän oli jäänyt tuuliajolle. Toki he viettivät edelleen aikaansa yhdessä, mutta hän oli aina se kolmas. Remuksen kanssa he olivat oppituntien ulkopuolella tasaveroisia. Iltaisin he olivat ystäviä. Mutta nyt kun Remus oli vaarassa, hän ei voinut tehdä asialle mitään.

Hän saapui Rohkelikkotorniin kirskutellen epätoivoisena hampaitaan. Hänen kätensä olivat sidotut, ja Dumbledore oli oikeassa: hänen täytyi vain olla kärsivällinen.  
  
  


* * *

Ron makasi Harryn sängyllä ja luki taikahistorian tenttiin. Pikku-Kathleen opetteli vasta nukkumaan pidempään kuin tunnin pari kerrallaan, joten Ronilla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin lukea läksynsä jossain muualla kuin kotonaan. Oli käsittämätöntä, miten Hermione pystyi hoitamaan vauvan, viettämään päivät Mollyn kanssa sekä vielä lukemaan tenttiin niin tehokkaasti, että onnistui iltaisin kyselemään Ronilta pöyristyttävän teräviä kysymyksiä.

"Vie haisevat jalkasi pois!" Harry kivahti ja sohi Ronin varpaita kauemmas kasvoiltaan. Tämä liikautti itseään lähemmäs reunaa, mutta arvioi etäisyyden väärin ja mätkähtikin suoraan lattialle.

"Samperi!" Ronin punainen tukka vilkkasi laidan takaa, mutta Harrya ei naurattanut. "Oliko pakko tyrkätä lattialle? Eiliset huispausharjoitukset tuntuvat vieläkin kankussa."

"Eihän se minun vika ollut, itse sinä ahteriasi liikuttelit", Harry tokaisi ja käänsi äreänä sivua.

"No joo", Ron myönsi ja kiipesi takaisin sängylle. "Luitko jo luvun 20 loppuun?"

"Joo", Harry murahti ja käänsi taas sivua. Hän puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen ettei olisi sanonut Ronille suoraan, mitä ajatteli tästä.

"Saitko selville, miksi se Ljublok halusi tappaa kaikki Krul... Krukligin klaanilaiset?" Ron tavasi omasta kirjastaan. Harry mutisi jotain, mutta hän ei saanut siitä selvää.

"Mitä sanoit?" hän kysyi ja käänsi päätään.

"Miten tässä pystyy muka keskittymään, kun sinä pälpätät koko ajan?!" Harry nousi suuttuneena ylös ja paiskasi kirjansa kiinni. "Minä menen ulos."

"Mikä sinua vaivaa? Olet ollut jo kaksi viikkoa kiukkuinen kuin ampiainen", Ron puuskahti.

"Ei minua vaivaa mikään, haluan vain raitista ilmaa", Harry ärähti takaisin ja puki talviviittansa ylleen. Hän paukautti oven kiinni perässään ja ryntäsi muotokuva-aukolle. Joku huusi hänen nimeään oleskeluhuoneesta, mutta hän ei edes kääntänyt päätään nähdäkseen kuka.

"Tänään ei vastaanottoa", hän mutisi ja marssi eteenpäin.

Ulko-oven vierelle kiinnitetyt suuret soihdut valaisivat pihaa, mutta jo muutaman metrin päässä pimeys painoi massiivisena vastaan. Vasta kun Harry ennätti soihtujen valokeilan ulottumattomiin, hänen silmänsä tottuivat pimeyteen siinä määrin, että tumma taivas kirkastui tuikkivien tähtien valosta ja valkoinen hanki alkoi hahmottua mustaa metsää reunustavana, kimaltavana kerroksena.

Hän potki lunta hetken, kunnes kumartui ja poimi käteensä kuuran kuorruttaman kiven. Hän pomputteli sitä kädessään pari kertaa ja viskasi sen sitten täydellä voimalla vasten lähintä puuta. Jäinen runko paukahti kuuluvasti, ja jostain päin metsää kuului lentoon lähtevän linnun lehahdus.

Hän sadatteli ääneen. Hän kirosi kaikki tuntemansa henkilöt alimpaan pätsiin ja puristi sormensa tiukasti nyrkkiin. Hänen sisällään kiehui ja kupli ja hän oli melkoisen varma, että Ron oli syypää kaikkeen. Pakkoko tämän oli olla koko ajan hänen huoneessaan puhumassa ja lukemassa ja ärsyttämässä. Hän ei ollut saanut olla omissa oloissaan lainkaan lukuun ottamatta öitä, jolloin hän näki poikkeuksetta painajaisia. Aamuisin hänen olonsa oli väsynyt ja kärttyinen, eikä hän tiennyt, miten katkaista kierre.

Pakkasilmaa halkoi kaukainen ulvaisu, ja hän käänsi katseensa Kiellettyyn metsään. Hän mietti jälleen kerran, missä Remus oli.

Viestejä ei ollut tullut, eikä hän uskaltanut enää mennä kyselemään Dumbledorelta, sillä häntä nolotti edelleen hänen purkauksensa. Hän oli yrittänyt tietoisesti unohtaa Remuksen ja keskittyä sen sijaan kouluun, mutta huomasi tuon tuostakin pohtivansa oliko tälle sattunut jotain. Häntä poltteli lähteä etsimään tätä, mutta hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mistä aloittaa. Ehkä McGarmiwalta voisi kysellä lisätietoja? Mutta ei Harry toisaalta uskonut, että tämä kertoisi hänelle mitään, vaikka tietäisikin Remuksen tehtävästä. Hänen järkensä sanoi, että ei kannattanut murehtia turhaan asiaa, jolle hän ei voinut mitään, mutta miten hän kykeni muuhunkaan? Mitä jos Remus ei tulisikaan takaisin, vaan kohtaisi loppunsa jossain kaukana? Tämähän saattoi olla jo kuollut, mutta kukaan ei vain tiennyt asiasta mitään.

Hän jatkoi matkaansa pala kurkussa ja suuntasi askeleensa ensin kohti Hagridin mökkiä, mutta muutti viime tingassa mieltään. Hän ei oikeastaan kaivannut seuraa, sillä oli huomannut että ei kyennyt kertomaan edes Ronille, kuinka paljon Remuksen poissaolo häntä vaivasi. Eikä hän uskonut, että kykenisi avautumaan sen paremmin Hagridillekaan. Ainoa henkilö, jolle hän olisi voinut kuvitella kertovansa tuntemuksistaan, oli Remus, mikä taas sulki ympyrän tehokkaasti.

Hän seisahtui hetkeksi, kun jotain väikkyi hänen mielensä reunoilla. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut ajatuksesta kiinni niin pitkäksi aikaa, että olisi osannut tunnistaa sen. Samanlainen tunne oli nakuttanut hänen mielessään tuon tuostakin viime viikkojen aikana ja vaikutti osaltaan hänen jatkuvaan ärtymykseensä. Sillä oli jotain tekemistä Remuksen kanssa, mutta hän ei osannut sanoa tarkemmin mitä.

Kun pakkanen alkoi kipristellä liikaa hänen varpaissaan, hän kääntyi raskain mielin kohti valaistua linnaa ja taivalsi takaisin sisälle lämpimään. Ehkä hänen tulisi tehdä välirauha Ronin kanssa ennen kuin tilanne kärjistyisi liikaa.

Joulukin oli sentään tulossa.


	7. Rauhallista joulua

Remus oli ollut poissa jo yli kuukauden, minkä lisäksi Harry oli kadottanut ruokahalunsa ja alkanut jälleen kuihtua. Pikku-Kathleen sai hetkeksi hymyn hänen huulilleen, mutta tunnetta ei kestänyt pitkään.

Hän olisi tahtonut jäädä jouluksi Tylypahkaan, silloin hän olisi saanut olla rauhassa omien ajatustensa kanssa ja huutaa turhautumistaan vaikkapa seinille. Molly ei kuitenkaan ollut ottanut kuuleviin korviinsa puheita väsymyksestä ja yksinäisestä lomasta. _"Kenenkään ei pidä olla jouluna yksin!"_ Niinpä Harry oli lähtenyt muiden mukana Kotikoloon, mutta myöntyi olemaan läsnä ainoastaan fyysisesti. Hän nosti näkymättömän muurin ympärilleen eikä osallistunut keskusteluun, ellei se koskenut pinnallisia asioita kuten ilman viileyttä. Jollain tasolla hän tiesi, että käyttäytyi lapsellisesti, mutta hänellä ei ollut tarmoa pohtia asiaa sen enempää. Hän oli jatkuvasti väsynyt, sillä vanha painajainen oli palannut herättämään hänet yö yön jälkeen.

Jouluaattoiltana Weasleyillä oli tapana valvoa pitkään ja kerääntyä vieraineen olohuoneeseen nauttimaan illan seesteisyydestä. Ja Selestina Taigorista. Harry vetäytyi kuitenkin yöpuulle heti päivällisen jälkeen mutisten muutaman selittelevän sanan ennen kuin raahusti yläkertaan. Molly ja Hermione vaihtoivat keskenään huolestuneen katseen, mutta Harry ei sitä huomannut.

Hän kävi pesulla ja valmistautui hartaasti yötä varten, sillä hänen toiveenaan oli saada kerrankin nukuttua kunnolla. Hänen peittonsa oli viileä mutta lämpeni nopeasti, kun hän kömpi sen kätköihin. Pehmeä tyyny tuntui mukavalta pään alla, ja hän sulki silmänsä toivoen nukahtavansa niin pian kuin mahdollista. Uni antoi kuitenkin odottaa itseään. Hän turhautui sitä mukaa, kun minuutit kuluivat, ja pikkuhiljaa hänen sormensa puristuivat nyrkkiin ja hampaat kiristyivät.

Unen saaminen oli ilta illalta vaikeampaa ja odotus tuntui sitäkin raivostuttavammalta, koska uni ei häntä edes piristänyt. Hänen ajatustensa kiertämät ympyrät pienenivät jatkuvasti, kunnes ne tuntuivat puristavan hänen päätään vanteina. Masennus tukahdutti kaiken ilon, eikä hän jaksanut enää edes tapella vastaan. Painajainen tuntui levinneen jo valvemaailmaankin, eikä hän löytänyt keinoa herätä.

Kun hänen silmäluomensa viimein rentoutuivat, hänen viimeisinä ajatuksinaan viipyivät syksyn kirpakat ilmat ja Remuksen kanssa tehdyt retket. Hän miltei hymyili vaipuessaan unimaailmaan.

_Hän etsii tietään sumun läpi. Hänen on pakko löytää Ginny! Raikuvat avunhuudot kuuluvat jostain läheltä, ja hän tietää mitä ne tarkoittavat._

_Äkkiä sumu rakoilee paljastaen groteskin estradin: keskellä aukiota on kivinen paasi, jolla Ginny makaa sidottuna, ilman vaatteitta. Tämän kädet on sidottu luonnottomaan asentoon, vartalo on veriroiskeiden raidoittama ja suu avautunut kivuliaaseen irvistykseen._

_Harry ei ehdi reagoida mitenkään, sillä vieraat kädet sulkeutuivat hänen ympärilleen ja riistävät hänen taikasauvansa._

_"Ei Ginnyä!" hän huutaa ja koettaa nykäistä itseään irti. "Älä koske häneen!"_

_Lucius Malfoyn nauru viiltää kylmää ilmaa._

_"Pitikö hänet vetää tähän mukaan, Potter?" Malfoy virnistää ja kohottaa sauvaansa. "Muista, että tämä on vain ja ainoastaan sinun syytäsi!"_

_Mutta ennen kuin Malfoy ehtii lausumaan kiroustaan, tapahtuu jotain odottamatonta._

_Aukion keskelle loikkaa hahmo, jonka rivakat loitsut riisuvat kuolonsyöjät aseista ja vapauttavat Ginnyn. Pelastaja tuo valon mukanaan seistessään hiukset tuulessa liehuen._

_Se on Remus._

_Remuksen ilme on selittämätön, kun Ginny kietoo viittansa ympärilleen ja juoksee Harryn käsivarsille. Harry sulkee refleksinomaisesti Ginnyn syliinsä ja silittää lohduttavasti tämän punaisia suortuvia. Hänen katseensa pysyy kuitenkin Remuksessa ja äkkiä hänestä tuntuu, että hän haluaisi ennemmin pidellä sylissään Remusta kuin Ginnyä._

Tällä kertaa hän ei herännyt kauhuun vaan hämmennykseen, mutta ponkaisi joka tapauksessa pystyyn. Hän pudisteli päätään kuin selvitelläkseen ajatuksiaan. Hänen olonsa oli edelleen oudosti kahtiajakautunut eikä hän ihmeekseen ajatellutkaan Ginnyä, kuten aina ennen herätessään, vaan Remusta ja sitä, miten uljaalta tämä oli näyttänyt.

Uni oli alkanut samoin kuin aina ennenkin, mutta tällä kertaa Remus oli ilmestynyt rikkomaan tutun kaavan. Aina ennen Ginny oli kidutettu kuoliaaksi hänen silmiensä alla ja aina ennen hän oli herännyt omaan huutoonsa vasta, kun oli unessa karjunut itsensä käheäksi. Ei tällä kertaa.

Hän yritti miettiä, mitä uni oikein tarkoitti, mutta hänen ajatuksensa olivat kuin puuroa.

Hän ravisteli jälleen päätään ja huomasi tarvitsevansa vessaa. Hän ei arvannut sytyttää valoja peläten herättävänsä koko talon, vaan tunnusteli ulkomuistista tiensä kohti hämärää portaikkoa. Hän koetti selkeyttää ajatuksiaan, mutta se tuntui toivottomalta varsinkin nyt, kun ympäröivä pimeys vahvisti entisestään unenomaista olotilaa. Hän uskoi puoliksi Lucius Malfoyn ilmestyvän eteensä hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

Kun hän oli ennättänyt alakerran eteiskäytävään, joku sytytti valot ja sokaisi hänet hetkellisesti. Hän nosti kätensä silmiensä suojaksi ja räpytteli raivokkaasti. Joku seisoi hänen edessään, mutta hän ei heti erottanut kuka.

"Harry?"

Harry sävähti kuultuaan nimensä tutulla äänellä ja tihrusteli sormiensa lomasta. Kun hänen silmänsä vihdoin tottuivat kirkkaaseen valoon, hän tajusi tuijottavansa Remusta. Hänen sydämensä hyppäsi kurkkuun ja hänen polvensa vetivät veltoiksi; Remus todellakin seisoi hänen edessään. Suunnaton helpotuksen hyöky puistelehti hänen lävitseen ja hän veti Remuksen syleilyynsä rutistaen tätä miltei hysteerisenä.

"Sinä olet elossa", Harry kuiskasi onnellisempana kuin aikoihin. Remus empi hetken, mutta kiersi sitten kätensä Harryn ympärille ja taputti epävarmasti tämän selkää.

Harry ei täysin tajunnut tilannetta ennen kuin havahtui Remuksen tuoksuun. Tämän hiukset sotkeentuivat hänen ripsiinsä ja iho tuntui kostealta hänen poskeaan vasten. Tämän sydän sykki tasaisesti hänen rinnallaan. Sitten hän tajusi mitä oli tekemässä ja päästi irti yhtä äkillisesti, kuin oli intiimin tuokion aloittanutkin. Hän kavahti taemmas suunnaton säikähdys silmistä paistaen.

Mitä ihmettä hän oikein teki?!

Hän rapsutti vaivaantuneena niskaansa ja katsoi jonnekin Remuksen polvien tienoille.

Mikä häntä vaivasi?

Remus naurahti ja laski kätensä Harryn olalle. "Onpa mukava nähdä sinua."

Harry pihautti pidättelemänsä hengityksen ilmoille ja uskaltautui vilkaisemaan Remusta. Tämän ilmeestä ei voinut päätellä oikeastaan mitään, joten hänkin päätti pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla.

"Samat sanat. Olin tulla hulluksi, kun sinusta ei kuulunut mitään", hän selitti helpottuneena. Ehkä tapahtuneen voisi laittaa keskiyön piikkiin.

"Ei minulla mitään isompaa hätää ollut", Remus vastasi hymyillen. Hän oli tyytyväinen tehtävänsä menestykseen ja kaiken lisäksi iloinen nähdessään taas Harryn.

"Missä olet ollut?" Harry kysyi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään.

"Killan asioilla. Tiedäthän sinä, millaisiin paikkoihin minut yleensä lähetetään."

Harryn rinnassa loksahti jotain. Tietysti Remus oli ollut jälleen ihmissusien joukossa. Häntä kylmäsi, kun hän muisti Fenrir Harmaaselän.

"Oletko kunnossa?"

"Suurimmaksi osaksi. Molly paikkaili minua äsken. Toivottavasti emme herättäneet sinua?" Remus kysyi pahoitellen. "Yritin olla hiljaa, mutta se ei ollut aina helppoa."

"Heräsin painajaiseen." Harry huomasi puhuneensa ohi suunsa ja irvisti. "Ja olin juuri menossa vessaan."

"Näet vieläkin painajaisia?" Remus kysyi huolestuneena.

"Äh, ei se oikeastaan ollut edes paha. Ne ovat muuttuneet jo paljon paremmiksi."

Hän puhui kerrankin totta, mutta Remus ei näyttänyt uskovan häntä. Sitten hän huomasi Remuksen kaula-aukosta pilkottavan ruhjeen ja hänen silmänsä levisivät hämmästyksestä.

"Tekikö Fenrir tuon?" hän kysyi ja oli ojentamaisillaan sormensa koskemaan Remuksen kaulaa, mutta sai hillittyä itsensä kesken liikkeen.

Remus vei kätensä kaulalleen ja irvisti kipua. Hän nykäisi kaapuaan peittämään vamman paremmin. "Ei mitään hätää, on minut pahemminkin raadeltu."

Harry vilkaisi Remusta silmiin ja laski sitten katseensa kirjavaan eteismattoon. Nyt hän kuulosti aivan Mollylta. Remus varmasti piti häntä typeränä lapsena, joka huolehti liikaa. Mutta pitäköön! Hänhän oli huolehtinut itsensä hulluksi viimeisen kuukauden ajan ja jos sellainen oli vastoin lakia, niin sitten hän oli mieluummin rikollinen!

"Sinun pitäisi mennä takaisin nukkumaan, näytät väsyneeltä." Remus katkaisi pitkittyneen hiljaisuuden. Totta puhuen häntä itseäänkin jo nukutti. Harryn kiintymys oli hellyttävää, mutta Remus tiesi tarpeeksi psykologiasta osatakseen suhtautua siihen asiaankuuluvalla tavalla.

"Menenkin, mutta käyn ensin tuolla..." Harryn puhe vaimeni, ja hän nyökkäsi paljonpuhuvasti käytävän päässä odottavaan kylpyhuoneeseen.

"Tosiaan. Taidanpa tästä itsekin mennä petiin. Molly teki minulle vuoteen Percyn entiseen huoneeseen." Remus otti askeleen kohti portaita. "Hyvää yötä."

"Hyvää yötä", Harry vastasi konemaisesti ja kääntyi toiseen suuntaan. Hän askelsi tasaisesti pitkin käytävää ja kielsi itseään katsomasta Remuksen perään.

"Harry", Remus sanoi juuri kun Harry oli tarttumassa ovenkahvaan. Harry katsoi taakseen.

"On todella mukavaa nähdä sinua taas." Remuksen kasvoilla oli hymy, joka sai hänet nuortumaan ainakin kymmenen vuotta.

Harryn kurkkuun nousi outo pala. Hän pakottautui hymyilemään takaisin ja huiskauttamaan kättään, mutta kun Remus jatkoi matkaansa yläkertaan, hän seisoi ajatustensa vankina vielä pitkään.


	8. Takaisin arkeen?

Tapaninpäivänä Harry käveli Remuksen perässä kohti Tylypahkaa ja harmitteli, että ei ollut ymmärtänyt ottaa tämän joululahjaa mukaansa Kotikoloon. He olivat juuri ilmiintyneet Tylyahoon, hyvästelleet Hermionen ja Ronin ja lähteneet tuulista säätä uhmaten omaan kotiinsa.

Harry maisteli sanaa. Koti. Tylypahka oli todellakin hänen kotinsa. Vaikka Kalmanhanaukio kaksitoista kuului nykyään hänelle, se ei koskaan voinut korvata paikkaa, jonka pelkkä näkeminenkin sai hänet hymyilemään. Hän vältti tietoisesti ajattelemasta, mitä tekisi valmistumisensa jälkeen. Siihen oli vielä pitkä aika, ja tulevaisuutta ehti murehtia myöhemminkin — juuri nyt hänellä oli muutakin ajateltavaa.

Hän jättäytyi askeleen verran Remuksen jälkeen ja tutkaili tätä salavihkaa. Harmaan villamyssyn alta pilkistävä uskalias suortuva heilui tuulenpuuskien tahdittamana, kun Remus eteni joustavin askelin pitkin jäistä tietä. Hän ei näyttänyt lainkaan siltä, että olisi ollut ruhjeilla tai muutenkaan haavoittunut. Päinvastoin, Remus tuntui suorastaan pursuavan energiaa. Harry hymyili tahtomattaan.

Remus huomasi Harryn jääneen jälkeen ja käänsi päätään.

"Mikä nyt on?" hän kysyi huvittuneena. Harry näytti niin eksoottiselta seistessään keskellä talvimyrskyä kasvoillaan leveä ja onnellinen hymy. Tämän punertavat posket erottuivat selkeinä hämärtyvän taivaan kajossa.

Remus seisahtui. Tämän näyn hän halusi painaa mieleensä niitä aikoja varten, jolloin maailma tuntui olevan täynnä katkeruutta. Hän halusi muistaa tämän ohikiitävän hetken, jonka keskellä seisoi Harry. Aina rohkea ja uskalias Harry, elämäänsä vihdoin tyytyväisenä. Hän tunsi itsensä onnekkaaksi, että saattoi lukea itsensä tämän ystäviin.

"Ei mikään. On vain mukava tulla takaisin kotiin", Harry puuskahti. Hän oli tietämättään pidättänyt hengitystään Remuksen kasvot nähdessään, ja nyt kummallinen, kupliva riemu sai hänet hypähtämään ja kirmaamaan kohti säiden pieksemään linnaa.

"Tule!" hän huusi Remukselle ja kun hän vilkaisi hetken kuluttua taakseen, hän näki ilokseen tämän pinkovan perässään. Hän nauroi vapautuneesti ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan.

Linna lähestyi nopeasti, mutta niin teki Remuskin, ja Harry joutui pinnistelemään pysyäkseen tämän edellä. Adrenaliini kohisi hänen suonissaan, kun viattomasta kisailusta tuntui tulleen maailman tärkein koitos. Juuri ennen linnanmuureja Remus sai kuin saikin Harryn kiinni ja virnisti iloisesti nähdessään tämän hämmästyneen ilmeen. Enempiä ajattelematta Remus loikkasi, tarttui Harryyn ja kaatui tämän kanssa tienpenkan lumikinokseen.

"Etpäs voittanut!" hän nauroi ja kasasi lunta Harryn niskaan.

"Aaaah!" Harry huusi ja nauroi yhtä aikaa.

Hän pyristeli päästäkseen Remuksen otteesta ja koetti ujuttaa jalkaansa tämän polvitaipeeseen. Kun hän onnistui, hän kampesi tämän alleen ja mätti lunta tämän niskaan. Remus kiemurteli, mutta Harryn polvet puristivat hänet paikoilleen.

"Antaudun!" Remus huusi hetken perästä nauraen, kun kävi selväksi ettei hän pääsisi ylös omin neuvoin. Hän levitti kätensä ja tirkisti varovasti luomiensa raosta.

"Hahaa!" Harry tuuletti ja teki voitonmerkkejä kohti synkentyvää metsää. Sitten hän katsoi Remusta hymyillen ja pyyhkäisi tämän poskelta lumikokkareen. "Voitin", hän tuumasi.

Hän oli erittäin tietoinen allaan makaavasta Remuksesta, mutta ei jaksanut miettiä asiaa sen tarkemmin. Tällä hetkellä hän vain halusi olla näin: lähellä Remusta ilon kupliessa suonissa. Tämä oli heidän hetkensä, eikä hän olisi millään halunnut sen loppuvan.

Remus ei tuntenut kylmää lunta allaan, hän näki vain Harryn. Ja vaikka hän ei tajunnut sitä juuri silloin, tuona hetkenä hän lakkasi ajattelemasta Harrya poikana. Tämän piirteet olivat kapeat ja vartalo laiha, mutta tämä ei ollut enää lapsi.

"Mennäänkö sisään?" Remus kysyi hetken perästä, kun tunnelma alkoi muuttua liiankin tiheäksi. Hän ei saanut unohtaa, että Harry oli ja pysyi Jamesin poikana, joka miehistymisestään huolimatta oli hädin tuskin täysi-ikäinen.

Harry nousi ylös sanomatta sanaakaan ja ojensi kätensä Remukselle. Hän veti tämän ylös hangesta ja päästi varsin vastentahtoisesti irti tämän kädestä. He eivät vaihtaneet sanaakaan kulkiessaan porttiholvin alitse, mutta hiljaisuus oli kaikkea muuta kuin vaivautunut.

Marmoriportaikon lähestyessä Harryn mieliala vajosi. Hän lähtisi oikealle, kohti tyhjää Rohkelikkotornia, kun taas Remus kulkisi suoraan omaan asuntoonsa. Kunpa hän voisi jatkaa matkaansa Remuksen mukana, sillä ajatus omasta rauhasta ei juuri nyt houkutellut. Ei sittenkään, vaikka juuri rauhaa ja hiljaisuutta hän oli koko joulun ajan toivonut. Hän vilkaisi Remusta ja mietti, uskaltaisiko ehdottaa teehetkeä. Juuri silloin Remus seisahtui.

"Tuletko vielä iltateelle?"

Harry nyökkäsi sanomatta sanaakaan, ja hänen kasvonsa levisivät hymyyn.

Remus istahti sohvalle ja lämmitteli kohmeisia sormiaan kuuman kupin kylkiä vasten. Hän oli tyytyväinen, että oli tullut ajatelleeksi kutsua Harryn vielä hetkiseksi rupattelemaan. Viimeisen kuukauden aikana hän oli huomannut, kuinka paljon tämä hänelle merkitsi. Hän oli kaivannut niin tämän loppumattomia kysymyksiä kuin teräviä oivalluksiakin, mutta ennen kaikkea yhteisiä iltahetkiä, jolloin he käpertyivät lämpimiin nojatuoleihin ja vain nauttivat rauhasta ja hiljaisuudesta.

Nuo hetket mielessään hän oli jaksanut monen viikon maanpaon Tylypahkasta. Muistojensa avulla hän oli kestänyt kylmät yöt sekä resuisen toivottomuuden, joka ihmissusien keskuudessa vallitsi. Häntä puistatti edes ajatella, millaiseen kohteluun he joutuivat alistumaan tarttuessaan hataraan, parempaa lupailevaan oljenkorteen. Mutta hän tiesi paremmin, sillä Fenrir ei kyennyt lunastamaan lupauksiaan, ja oli saanut jälleen muutaman kohtalotoverinsa vakuutettua, että Killalla, ja toivottavasti pian ministeriölläkin, oli parempaa tarjottavana.

"Minulla on sinulle joululahja", hän ilmoitti koettaen karistaa ikävät asiat mielestään. "Ostin sen Lontoosta jo syksyllä."

Harry katsoi hämmästyneenä, kun Remus käveli kaapilleen ja otti sieltä esineen, jollaista hän ei ollut ennen nähnyt.

"Tämä on unensieppaaja", Remus selitti ja ojensi esineen Harrylle. "Se on käsintehty jästien taikaesine, jonka tarkoituksena on suodattaa pahat unet hyvistä. Aamun tullen päivänvalo hävittää verkkoon tarttuneet painajaiset." Hän osoitti pajunoksasta taivutetun renkaan sisälle kudottua verkkoa ja jatkoi sitten hymyillen. "Ei ole kylläkään mitään todisteita siitä, että unensieppaaja olisi meidän mittapuullamme oikeasti taikavoimainen, mutta muinaiset Amerikan intiaanit uskoivat lujasti sen voimaan."

Harry otti unensieppaajan käteensä ja nosti sitä niin, että sulilla ja luunpaloilla koristellut nyörit pääsivät heilumaan vapaasti. Hän katsoi ihmeissään erästä hyvin tutulta näyttävää, kullanpunertavaa sulkaa.

"Onko tuo..." hän sipaisi sulkaa sormenpäällään ja katsoi Remusta hämmentyneenä. Tämä nyökkäsi.

"Fawkesin. Sain sen Dumbledorelta. Hekin halusivat toivottaa sinulle hyvää joulua."

Harry oli sanaton. Hän katsoi lumoutuneena unensieppaajaa, joka pyöri hitaasti ripustuskoukkunsa varassa.

"Kiinnitin siihen jokusia lohikäärmeenkynsiä", Remus lisäsi ja empi hetken. "Siinä on myös muutama äitisi hius."

Harry veti terävästi henkeä. Totta, yhteen nyöriin oli solmittu muutama punertava hius. Hän siveli niitä sormiensa välissä ja mietti, mahtaisiko hänen äitinsäkään onnistua Remusta paremmin pahojen unien karkotuksessa. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja laski unensieppaajan sohvapöydälle. Hän halusi kertoa Remukselle, mitä lahja hänelle merkitsi. Ja mitä merkitsi se, että tämä oli pitämässä hänestä huolta tai yleensäkin osallisena hänen elämässään. Hän ei kuitenkaan löytänyt sanoja.

"Kiitos", hän sanoi lopulta hiljaisella äänellä ja katsoi alas räpytellen kiivaasti silmiään.

"Ole hyvä", Remus vastasi ja halasi Harrya kömpelösti. "Toivottavasti siitä on apua."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Harry heräsi seuraavana aamuna hymyillen. Hän ei muistanut, mitä unta oli nähnyt, mutta unen jättämä täyteläisen levollinen olotila teki selväksi sen, että painajainen se ei ainakaan ollut ollut. Hän venytteli raukeasti ja avasi silmänsä. Ensimmäinen asia minkä hän näki, oli pylvässängyn katosta roikkuva unensieppaaja. Se pyöri verkkaan lähes olemattomassa ilmavirrassa. Kultainen höyhen kimalsi aamuauringon säteissä toivottaen hänelle hyvää huomenta.

Hän huokaisi tyytyväisenä. Ei ollut varmaa, ansaitsiko unensieppaaja kiitokset täydellisistä yöunista vai saiko hän kiittää niistä Remuksen paluuta, mutta oli niin tai näin, hänen olonsa oli mainio. Hän laittoi lasit silmilleen ja kömpi ylös vuoteesta ja muisti vasta sitten, että oli unohtanut antaa Remukselle oman lahjansa.

Remus kietoi aamutakkinsa tiukemmin ylleen ja tarttui suureen, höyryävään kuppiin. Hän käpertyi sohvankulmaan, työnsi jalkansa viltin alle ja otti puoliksi luetun kirjan sohvan selkämykseltä. Sunnuntaiaamu, täydellinen rauha, pannullinen kuumaa teetä, lämmin sohva sekä tietysti ranskalainen rakkausromaani. Mikä voisi olla parempaa? Remus suorastaan hyrisi syventyessään keskiaikaiseen romantiikkaan toisella äidinkielellään.

Kun hän oli kaatamassa itselleen toista kupillista, hänen oveensa koputettiin. Hän hämmentyi. Kuka se saattoi olla? Kello oli tuskin yhdeksää ja joululomaa oli vielä viikko jäljellä. Koulussa oli vain kourallinen oppilaita eikä Remus keksinyt yhtäkään, jolla voisi olla hänelle asiaa tähän aikaan aamusta. Kulmat kurtussa hän kiiruhti avaamaan ovea.

"Harry!" hän huudahti nähtyään kuka hänen vierailijansa oli. "Tule toki sisään."

Harry empi ovella. Hän oli saapunut selvästi liian aikaisin. Hän oli ollut niin nolostunut lahjansa unohtamisesta, että oli herättyään vain pukeutunut, loiskinut kasvoilleen vettä ja kiiruhtanut tapaamaan Remusta ajattelematta lainkaan, mitä kello oli. Remus ei ollut vielä edes pukeutunut, ja Harry koettikin olla tuijottamatta tämän aamutakin kauluksesta pilkottavaa rintaa, jota halkoi ärhäkänpunainen arpi.

"Anteeksi, että häiritsen näin aikaisin", hän mutisi ja ojensi Remukselle selkänsä takana piilottelemaansa pakettia. "Unohdin antaa tämän sinulle eilen. Se on joululahja."

Remus tarttui hymyillen pehmeään, kullanväriseen kääröön. "Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut."

"No, ei se ole paljon mitään. Tai siis kun vertaa sinun lahjaasi", Harry sopersi hämillään. Hän oli ostanut Remuksen lahjan postimyynnistä. "Se on vain jotain, jota voit ehkä tarvita, jos..."

Hänen äänensä vaimeni kuulumattomiin, kun Remus repi paketin nopeasti auki. Sen sisältä paljastui oudon liukkaalta tuntuva, huomaamattoman harmaa kangasmytty, joka, kun Remus leväytti sen auki, osoittautui ulkoviitaksi.

"Hermione opetti iki-tarttumattomuusloitsun, joten se hylkii vettä. Ja sen sisäpuoli on vähän pehmeämpi kuin tavallisesti, niin sen päällä on parempi nukkua, jos... tai siis jos tarvitset... siis jos Kilta..." Harry änkytti.

Remus tunnusteli viittaa lumoutuneena. Se liukui hänen etusormensa ja peukalonsa välissä kuin rasvattuna, vaikka näyttikin karkealta villalta. Eikä sen sisäpuoli vaikuttanut eroavan ulkopuolesta mitenkään, ennen kuin sitä kokeili ja sen pehmeään nukkaan upotti sormensa. Hän heilautti viitan harteilleen. Se oli kevyt, mutta laskeutui hänen ylleen lämpimänä suojana.

Hän katsoi Harrya ja liikuttui tämän epävarmasta ilmeestä. Kuinka kauan tämä oli valmistellut lahjaa, vain hänen vuokseen? Viitan lämmöstä huolimatta hänen ihonsa nousi kananlihalle.

"Harry", hän sanoi vaimealla äänellä. "Tämä on paras lahja, jonka olen koskaan saanut. Kiitos."

Harryn katse siirtyi Remuksesta, jota hän oli tarkkaillut koko ajan, hänen omiin varpaisiinsa, ja hän punastui.

"Äh, ei se mitään. Hyvä jos pidät siitä." Hän vilkaisi Remusta, joka hymyili nyt leveästi. "Eihän siinä ole edes mitään koristeita." Hän ojensi kätensä hipaisemaan Remuksen viitan kaulusta, mutta veti sen takaisin kuin sähköiskun saaneena.

"Niin on parempi, usko pois", Remus vakuutti. Hän ymmärsi nyt, mitä tarkoitusta varten Harry oli viitan hänelle hankkinut. "Kiitos, todella paljon", hän sanoi lujasti ja veti mitään ajattelematta Harryn tiukkaan halaukseen.

Hetken epäröityään Harrykin kietoi kätensä Remuksen ympärille. Tämän vaatteista tuoksui setri, ja hän hymyili. Remus oli tässä ja nyt, hänen lähellään, ja hän oli siitä onnellinen.

Remus laski päänsä Harryn olalle ennen kuin huomasikaan ja saattoi vain ihmetellä, miten luontevaa oli nauttia tämän lämmöstä itseään vasten. _Harryn lämmöstä._ Hän halasi tätä ehkä pidempään kuin oli soveliasta, mutta ottaen huomioon tilanteen erikoislaadun se oli varmasti sallittua. Kun hän hetken kuluttua vetäytyi taemmas, hän yllättyi nähdessään Harryn kosteat silmät. Hän pyyhkäisi peukalollaan tämän posket kuiviksi.

"Oletko varma, ettet halua tulla sisään?"

Harry ei olisi tahtonut mitään muuta, mutta pudisti silti päätään.

"Ehkä myöhemmin. Tulin liian aikaisin, joten tuota..." Hän astui askeleen taemmas ja hämmästyi, kun hänen jalkansa suostuivat vielä yhteistyöhön.

Remus hymyili edelleen. "Hyvä on. Olenkin aamuisin kärttyinen, ellen saa olla rauhassa. Tosin tämän aamun poikkeus vahvistaa säännön."

Harry vilautti hermostuneen hymyn ja perääntyi jälleen pari askelta. "Nähdään lounaalla."

"Nähdään", Remus sanoi. "Kiitos vielä kerran lahjasta."

Harry heilautti kättään ja pakeni paikalta puolijuoksua. Jos hän olisi ollut enemmän tolkuissaan, hän olisi ehkä nähnyt käytävän toiseen päähän paikoilleen jähmettyneen professori Verson. Ja jos Remus ei olisi jäänyt katsomaan poistuvan Harryn perään, hän olisi voinut huomatta Verson perin juurin järkyttyneen ilmeen tämän lipuessa hiljaa sivukäytävälle, kohti Korpinkynnen tornia.

Harry sulki makuusaliinsa oven ja nojasi raskaasti sitä vasten. Hänen mielensä myrskysi. Hän ei voinut uskoa mitä oli juuri tapahtunut, vaikka oli ollut itse paikalla. Kuinka hän oli ollut niin sokea?

Hän oli ihastunut Remukseen!

Hän värähti, ei inhosta eikä mielihyvästäkään, vaan enemmän asian tajuamisen tuomasta selväjärkisyydestä. Jokin ilmitulemista kärsivällisesti odottanut oli loksahtanut paikoilleen hänen mielessään, kun Remus oli vetänyt hänet itseään vasten, ja nyt hän ihmetteli, miksei ollut oivaltanut asioiden laitaa jo aiemmin. Tämä selitti kaiken. Hänen kummalliset puuskansa Remuksen oltua tavoittamattomissa. Hänen oudon unensa. Hänen äkillisen, voimakkaan ja lähes pitelemättömän halunsa suudella Remusta, kun tämä oli höllentänyt otettaan hänen ympäriltään.

Entä jos hän olisi tehnyt sen? Entä jos hän olisi suudellut Remusta?

Hän pudisteli päätään ja laahusti sängylleen. Onneksi hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään, sillä Remus olisi varmasti reagoinut tilanteeseen toisin kuin mitä hän olisi halunnut. Hän oli edelleen Remukselle lapsi ja lisäksi tämän parhaan ystävän poika.

Mutta silti.

Hän leväytti itsensä sängylle ja tuijotti katoksen rimpsua. He olivat viettäneet usean kuukauden tiiviisti yhdessä ja nähneet lähes joka päivä. Kertaakaan Remus ei ollut vaikuttanut vastentahtoiselta näkemään häntä, päinvastoin. Tämän katse kirkastui aina, kun hän saapui ovelle. Tämän kasvot levisivät hymyyn, kun hän sanoi jotain hassua. Yleensä se jokin hassu oli jo pitkään hautunut hänen mielessään ja vain odottanut tilaisuutta tulla sanotuksi. Ja Remuksen auringonnousuun verrattava ilmeen vaihtuminen vakavasta iloiseksi, huvittuneeksi, jopa nauravaksi palkitsi hänet suunnattomalla ilolla.

Hän hymyili.

Ehkä ei ollutkaan huono juttu, että hän oli ihastunut Remukseen. Tämäkin näytti nauttivan hänen seurastaan. Ehkä asiat etenisivät pidemmälle, jos hän hoitaisi tilanteen hillitysti. Missään nimessä hän ei sanoisi tälle mitään, ei vielä. Hän tiesi kyllä, että Remus kieltäisi kaiken. Sitä paitsi asioiden lausuminen ääneen näin varhaisessa vaiheessa ei ollut fiksua. Ei, hän jatkaisi kuten ennenkin ja kuulostelisi kärsivällisesti Remusta.

Näine hyvineen Harry sulki silmänsä. Jos hän ottaisi päivätorkut, hän saattaisi nähdä unta Remuksesta. Ainakin kannatti yrittää.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hox!**  
>  Remuksen ranskalaisista juurista saa syyttää vain ja ainoastaan Liziä sekä hänen iki-ihanaa ficciään [Vain me kahden](http://fifi.arkku.net/index.php?topic=758.msg7624#msg7624) <3


	9. Männynraikas

Remus istui uppoutuneena ajatuksiinsa. Hänen arkirutiininsa olivat palautuneet nopeasti ennalleen ja kahdenkeskiset tuokiot Harryn kanssa jatkuneet aivan kuten ennenkin. Silti kaikki ei ollut enää samoin. Jokin oli muuttunut, ja vaikka Remuksen paluusta oli vain pari päivää, hän oli huomannut sen. Hän pohti asiaa pitkään ja päätyi lopulta siihen tulokseen, että muuttunut tekijä oli Harry: kun ennen heidän välillään oli vallinnut tuttavallinen toveruus, nykyään Harry oli varautuneempi. Tämä ei kuitenkaan ollut vaitelias tai lainkaan säikyn oloinen, saati mitenkään umpimielinen. Aivan kuin tämä olisi vain odottanut jotain tapahtuvaksi.

Hän mietti, mitä tämä jokin voisi olla. Halusiko Harry kertoa hänelle jotain? Oliko tällä jokin salaisuus, jonka vuoksi tämä vietti aikaansa ennemmin omissa ajatuksissaan. Voisiko hän kysyä, mikä tämän mieltä painoi, vai olisiko se tungettelua? Heidän kommunikointinsa oli kehittynyt huimasti viime aikoina. Kun syksyllä Harry oli lähinnä vain vastannut hänen kysymyksiinsä, niin nyt tämä piti yllä keskustelua siinä missä hän itsekin.

Voisiko muutos johtua heidän terapiaistunnoistaan? Oliko Harry kehittänyt liikaa tunteita häntä kohtaan? Tulisiko hänen tehdä asialle mitään? Halusiko hän edes tehdä asialle mitään?

Remus pärskähti. Mitä hän oikein houraili? Ei Harrylla voinut olla sellaisia tunteita häntä kohtaan. Hän oli tämän opettaja, ja sillä selvä. Kaikki muu johtui vain hänen vilkkaasta mielikuvituksestaan. Hän kieltäytyi myöntämästä edes itselleen, että kyse oli hänen toiveajattelustaan, sillä totta oli, että mitä enemmän he viettivät aikaa yhdessä, sitä vaikeampi hänen oli erottaa terapeuttiminäänsä omasta minästään. Hän välitti Harrysta, paljon, ja nautti tämän seurasta. Harry ei ollut hänelle enää Jamesin poika vaan oma, individuaali itsensä.

Ovelta kuuluva koputus katkaisi hänen mietteensä, ja hän nousi ylös hymyillen. Hänen aavistuksensa osoittautui oikeaksi, sillä vierailija oli odotetusti Harry.

"Ulkona on niin karmea ilma, että ajattelin lähteä uimaan. Lähdetkö mukaan?"

Remus räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa. Uimaan?

"Tuota, kyllä kai minä voin tulla. Nyt hetikö?"

Hänen epäuskoinen ilmeensä sai Harryn hymyn kuihtumaan, ja hänelle tuli kiire selittää reaktiotaan.

"Lähden mielelläni mukaan. En vain ole muistanut koko talvena, että linnassa on lämmitetty uima-allas", hän selitti. "En siitäkään huolimatta, että kouluvuosina suorastaan asuimme valvojaoppilaiden altaassa."

Harryn suupielet kohosivat hiukan. "Olen kuullut, että henkilökunnan allas on suurempi, mutta valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuone on taatusti aivan tyhjillään." Samassa hän tajusi, miten hänen sanansa voitaisiin tulkita, ja hän punastui hitaasti. "Tuota... tarkoitan että... tai siis..." Harry takelteli silmät ymmyrkäisinä. Remus nauroi.

"Ymmärrän kyllä mitä tarkoitit, ei mitään hätää. Ja valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuone on todellakin viisaampi valinta, sillä opettajien allas on taatusti näin loman aikaan täynnä. Odota hetki, otan pyyhkeen mukaan", hän sanoi ja käveli makuuhuoneensa puolelle.

Hän oli ottamassa Tylypahkan vaakunalla varustettua froteepyyhettä vaatekaapistaan, kun hänen kätensä liike pysähtyi. Uimaan? Kahdestaan Harryn kanssa? He kaksi keskenään, lähes ilman vaatteita, lämpimässä vedessä? Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin hänen selkäpiitään. Hänellä oli paha ennakkoaavistus tästä, mutta hän ei kuolemakseenkaan keksinyt miksi. Niinpä hän nappasi pyyhkeen ja palasi hermostuneenoloisen Harryn luokse.

"Valmista."

Remus asteli kaikuvaan, marmorilla katettuun kylpyhuoneeseen Harryn perässä ja seisahtui hämillään suuren altaan äärelle. Häntä ärsytti hänen oma epävarmuutensa. Olihan aivan normaalia, että kaksi ystävystä kävi yhdessä uimassa. Ei hänellä ollut mitään epäröitävää, pahus soikoon! Kuin osoittaakseen mieltään omille, niskuroiville ajatuksilleen hän veti kaapunsa päänsä yli ja tiputti sen huolettomaksi kasaksi keskelle lattiaa. Hän polvistui altaan reunalle pelkissä boksereissaan ja käänsi summassa lähintä hanaa. Virtaavan veden kohina peitti alleen Harryn terävän hengenvedon, eikä Remus huomannut myöskään Harryn jähmettyvän tuijottamaan häntä.

"Tavallista vai jotain erikoisempaa?" hän kysyi ja katseli arvioivasti hanapaljoutta. Hän oli unohtanut, kuinka paljon valinnanvaraa oikein oli.

Harry ei vastannut, joten hän kääntyi katsomaan taakseen. Harryn suu oli aavistuksen raollaan ja tämän silmät olivat nauliutuneet hänen ylävartaloonsa. Hän karahti punaiseksi ja nousi nopeasti jaloilleen. Hän oli varma, että Harry oli järkyttynyt hänen vartalonsa rujoista arvista.

"Ne ovat jo aivan parantuneita", hän sanoi hiljaa vastaten Harryn sanattomaan kysymykseen.

Harry nytkäytti katseensa Remuksen kasvoihin ja punastui hämillään. "Parantuneita? Mitkä... ai arvet?" Harryn katse oli hieman lasittunut.

Remus nyökkäsi ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Mitä Harry oli tuijottanut jos ei hänen arpiaan? Sitten Harrykin näytti tajuavan oman oudon käytöksensä, sillä hän virnisti äkkiä ja riisui pois kaapunsa.

"Hyvä. Sitten ne eivät hidasta sinua!" hän hihkaisi.

Remus ehti nähdä vain vilaukselta Harryn hoikan vartalon sekä viininpunaiset bokserit, kun tämä hyppäsi ihmeen nopeasti täyttyneeseen altaaseen ja sukelsi kohti pohjaa. Hän odotti, kunnes Harryn pää pullahti jälleen pinnalle, ja astui sitten arvokkaasti altaaseen. Pitkin portaita.

"Tässä iässä täytyy olla jo hieman varovaisempi", hän letkautti ja antautui hitaasti lämpimän veden kannateltavaksi. Hän lähti uimaan rauhallisin vedoin kohti altaan kaukaista päätyä.

Hetken kuluttua hän kuuli takaansa loisketta ja vilkaisi olkansa yli. Harry kauhoi vimmattua vauhtia hänen etumatkaansa kiinni. Hän vaihtoi verkkaisesta rintauinnista krooliin ja teki tosissaan töitä pitääkseen johtoasemansa. Yrityksestä huolimatta Harry saavutti hänet pian ja kun hän ennätti altaan päätyyn, tämä kellui jo sen tuntumassa selällään, silmät kiinni, omahyväinen virne kasvoillaan.

"Ennätinkin jo odotella", Harry myhäili, mutta ei avannut silmiään.

Remus otti kiinni altaan reunasta ja naurahti. Hänen katseensa harhaili Harryn kalpeista, levollisista kasvoista tämän paljaaseen rintaan. Vaikka Harry ei ollut erityisen lihaksikas, aikuistuminen oli piirtänyt hänen rinta- ja hartialihaksensa esiin. Hauis pingottui niskan taakse taivutetuista käsivarsista ja paljas, sileä iho kiilteli märkänä. Sitten hän huomasi ohuen, tumman karvavanan, joka alkoi Harryn navasta ja johti...

Hän päästi järkyttyneenä irti altaanreunasta ja menetti samoin tein tasapainonsa. Hänen päänsä pulpahti pinnan alle, ja hän veti säikähdyksissään vettä henkeensä. Kun hän sai taas kiedottua sormensa altaan reunaan, hän alkoi yskiä vettä ulos keuhkoistaan. Parin ysköksen jälkeen Harryn käsi jymäytti ensimmäisen iskun hänen selkäänsä. Sitten tämä otti tukea altaan reunasta ja alkoi takoa tosissaan.

Remus sai henkensä jälleen kulkemaan ja kohotti kättään merkiksi siitä, että Harry voisi lopettaa iskunsa. Hän oli yhtäkkiä erittäin tietoinen tämän lämpimästä, lähes alastomasta vartalosta kiinni hänen kyljessään. Hän liikahti hermostuneena, mutta Harry ei siirtynyt paikoiltaan.

"Remus? Oletko kunnossa?" Harryn ääni oli hätääntynyt.

Remus nyökytti päätään. Hän ei ollut tosin aivan varma, oliko kunnossa, mutta ainakin hän sai taas hengitettyä.

"Kyllä, kiitos. Käteni lipsahti reunalta ja käväisin odottamatta pinnan alla", hän selitti. Harryn käsi lepäsi edelleen hänen selässään.

"Oletko aivan varma? Haluatko nousta jo pois?" Harry kysyi edelleen huolestuneena.

Remus naurahti ja niiskautti nenäänsä. "Ei tässä mitään hätää ole. Uimaanhan tänne tultiin." Hän käänsi päätään ja katsoi Harrya, jonka kasvot olivat vain muutaman tuuman päässä hänen omistaan.

Harry oli vieläkin hätääntynyt. Hän hengitti nopein hengenvedoin ja tuki itseään Remukseen. Yhtäkkiä hänen peukalonsa siirtyi hiukan sivulle, sitten takaisin. Liike toistui vielä kerran, ennen kuin hän irrotti nopeasti otteensa ja siirtyi reilusti kauemmas. Hän sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ja rauhoitti mielensä. Remuksen läheisyys vaikutti häneen kuin huume ja hänen oli pakko saada ote tästä hetkestä, jos hän aikoi olla paljastamatta tälle tunteitaan.

Remus katsoi Harrya ihmetellen. Tämä oli selvästi kavahtanut kauemmas huomatessaan, miten lähellä he olivat olleet. Toisaalta, hänen vanha, arpien kuvioima vartensa ei varmasti ollut sellainen, jonka lähellä kukaan tahtoi viipyä. Ja niin olikin parempi, kaikki asiat huomioon ottaen. Hän ei halunnut käyttää Harrya hyväkseen millään lailla.

Hän rykäisi katkaistakseen hiljaisuuden. "Uidaanko vielä?"

Vastausta odottamatta hän lähti etenemään hitaasti kohti toista päätyä ja ui tietoisen harkituin liikkein koettaen selvittää päätään. Jälleen kerran hän muistutti itseään siitä, että hän oli aikuinen, mutta Harry vasta hädin tuskin täysi-ikäinen. Hänen tuli pitää päänsä kylmänä. Vasta perillä altaan päädyssä hän tajusi, ettei Harry ollutkaan seurannut häntä vaan oli noussut istumaan altaan laidalle, lähelle heidän vaatteitaan, ja heilutteli nyt sääriään lämpimässä vedessä. Hän ui Harryn vierelle ja nousi itsekin reunalle istumaan.

"Sain jo tarpeekseni", Harry sanoi vastauksena hänen kysyvään katseeseensa.

"Ei sinun pitäisi antaa minun kömpelyyteni vaikuttaa uimaintoosi", Remus sanoi kieltämättä hieman nolostuneena. Hän oli selvästi säikäyttänyt Harryn melskaamisellaan.

"Äh, ei se vaikutakaan", Harry kiirehti selittämään. Hän vilkaisi Remusta, mutta kiinnitti sitten katseensa altaan toisella puolen pyrstöään leyhyttelevään merenneitoon. "Tuo oli täällä silloinkin, kun ratkaisin kultamunan arvoitusta", hän vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

Remus vilkaisi vihreään vivahtavaa maalausta, mutta katsoi sitten taas Harrya ja odotti, että tämä jatkaisi puhumista.

"Cedric antoi minulle vihjeen ja kehotti tulemaan tänne. Ottamaan kylvyn kultamunan kanssa", Harry jatkoi hetken kuluttua. "Olin ensin varma, että hän yritti huijata minua."

"Se on ymmärrettävää", Remus totesi.

Harry katsoi vihdoin Remusta silmiin, ja Remusta huikaisi niiden tumma sävy. "Olitko katsomassa turnajaisia? En muista nähneeni sinua."

Ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan Remuksen teki mieli valehdella. Hän oli tahtonut kovasti katsomaan Kolmivelhoturnajaisia eikä vähiten siksi, että Harry oli yksi ottelijoista. Valitettavasti hänen taloudellinen tilanteensa ei ollut antanut periksi.

"En valitettavasti päässyt sinne", hän kertoi pahoittelevaan äänensävyyn. "Mutta seurasin tuloksia lehdestä."

Harry irvisti. "Rita Luodiko."

Remus naurahti. "Kieltämättä artikkelit olivat värikkäitä."

Harry vakavoitui, ja Remus arvasi, että tämän ajatukset olivat kääntyneet Turnajaisten päätökseen. Hän ei tiennyt, miten olisi saanut harhautettua tämän ajatuksia, mutta halusi kuitenkin osoittaa olevansa tukena. Niinpä hän tarttui Harryn altaan reunalla lepäävään käteen ja puristi sitä kevyesti.

Harryn hartiat jäykistyivät hetkeksi, mutta kun Remus ei siirtänytkään kättään pois, hän rentoutui. Hänen kätensä imi lämpöä Remuksen omasta aina hänen varpaitaan myöten, kunnes koko hänen vartalonsa kihelmöi. Hän puri huultaan eikä oikein tiennyt mitä tehdä tai sanoa. Remuksen suunnitelma oli onnistunut yli odotusten, sillä hänen mielessään ei ollut enää sijaa muille kuin Remukselle.

He istuivat altaan reunalla pitkään, sanomatta mitään, vain ollen.


	10. Kuutamo

Harry heräsi seuraavana aamuna hengästyneenä, lakanoihinsa kietoutuneena. Hän räpytteli silmiään, mutta unen kiihkeä tunne ei kadonnut. Hän ei kuitenkaan muistanut sen yksityiskohtia ennen kuin huomasi tahmean tahran vuodevaatteissaan.

Remus.

Hän punastui hiusrajaansa myöten, sillä nyt hän muisti unensa Remuksesta ja kylpylästä. Todellisuudesta poiketen he eivät olleet unessa tyytyneet vain istumaan altaan reunalla. Hän maistoi vieläkin huulillaan Remuksen pehmeät huulet ja suussaan tämän kielen. Hän tunsi vartalollaan Remuksen karhean käden, joka oli vienyt hänet hurmioon ja ylikin. Hän kuuli vieläkin Remuksen nopean hengityksen, kuiskatut sanat sekä kiihkossa karanneet äänet, jotka nostivat hänen ihonsa kananlihalle.

Merlin!

Hän ponkaisi häpeissään ylös, keräsi nopeasti lakanansa yhdeksi suureksi mytyksi ja survoi sen pyykkikoriin. Hän ei luultavasti ollut ainoa tylypahkalainen, joka oli kokenut yllättävän aamuherätyksen, mutta kun kyseessä olivat hänen omat lakanansa, tilanne ei enää ollutkaan niin hauska. Hän istui paljaan sänkynsä reunalle ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleen.

Mitä uni oikein tarkoitti? Halusiko hän harrastaa seksiä Remuksen kanssa? Hän ei ollut koskaan mennyt niin pitkälle kenenkään kanssa, ei edes Ginnyn. Heidän suudelmansa olivat olleet kiihkeitä, mutta ne eivät olleet koskaan johtaneet sen pidemmälle. Kumpikaan ei ollut tuntenut olevansa valmis viimeiseen askeleeseen.

Sitten Harry säpsähti tajutessaan, että oli juuri ajatellut Ginnyä ensimmäistä kertaa moneen päivään. Tämä ei ollut todellakaan pyörinyt hänen mielessään niin usein kuin ennen ja lisäksi hän oli juuri nähnyt varsin kiihkeää unta Remuksesta. Oliko Ginny jäämässä vihdoin menneisyyteen?

Hän puri huultaan. Vaikka ajatus oli tietyllä tapaa vapauttava, se teki hänet myös surulliseksi. Ginny oli kuulunut hänen elämäänsä jo niin kauan, että tämän hiipuminen taustalle veisi mukanaan suuren osan hänenkin elämäänsä. Sitäkö hän halusi?

Entä Remus. Mitä tämä ajattelisi, jos saisi tietää hänen nähneen tästä märkää unta? Harry puistelehti pelkästä ajatuksestakin. Kukaan ei saisi tietää, koskaan. Parempi olisi, jos hän vain unohtaisi tapahtuneen. Olisi niin kuin ennenkin.

"Harry!"

Harry oli matkalla kohti Rohkelikkotornia, mutta pysähtyi kuultuaan Remuksen huudon. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja laskeutui marmoriportaita takaisin eteishalliin.

"Hei, Remus. En nähnyt sinua aamiaisella."

Hän oli odottanut ja odottanut Remusta ja syönyt aamiaistaan niin hitaasti, että hänen paahtoleipänsä olivat ehtineet kylmetä. Hänen pettymyksekseen Remus ei ollut ilmaantunut paikalle hänen vitkuttelustaan huolimatta, ja viimein hän oli lähtenyt vastentahtoisesti maleksimaan kohti Rohkelikon oleskeluhuonetta.

"Myöhästyin hieman", Remus selitti vähättelevästi. Hänen sisällään velloi jo pelkkä ajatus, että hänen pitäisi syödä jotain juuri nyt. "Halusin vain muistuttaa, että ensi yönä on täysikuu, joten näemme vasta huomenna."

Harry kurkkuun tipahti möykky. Vasta huomenna? Hän oli autuaasti unohtanut lähestyvän täysikuun, ja nyt hänestä tuntui, ettei hän jaksaisi odottaa kokonaista vuorokautta nähdäkseen Remuksen jälleen.

Remus huomasi Harryn pettyneen ilmeen ja oli astua askeleen lähemmäs tarttuakseen tätä lohduttavasti olalta, mutta hillitsi itsensä viime tipalla. Hän mutisi muutaman yhdentekevän sanan ja kääntyi nopeasti kannoillaan kohti suurta salia ennen kuin tekisi jotain, mitä saisi katua. Juuri tällaisina hetkinä häntä huoletti, miten syvästi hän Harrysta välittikään. Ensimmäistä kertaa moneen, moneen vuoteen hänellä oli joku niin läheinen ihminen, jonka hän halusi nähdä joka ikinen päivä. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja soimasi itseään. Hänen pitäisi rauhoittua ja muistaa, että jos hän tunsikin kiintymystä Harrya kohtaan, se oli aivan tavallista kummisedän välittämistä. Tätä hänen tuli toistella itselleen, jos hän aikoi selvitä loppuvuodesta ehjänä.

Hän katsoi taakseen vasta salin ovella. Harrya ei enää näkynyt missään, joten hän pyörsi takaisin portaikkoon ennen kuin käytävälle leijaileva ruuantuoksu saisi hänet antamaan ylen.

Remus oli pitänyt ajatuksensa kurissa koko päivän valmistelemalla tulevia oppitunteja. Hän oli kieltäytynyt päättäväisesti ajattelemasta Harrya, mikä oli osoittautunut yllättävän vaikeaksi tehtäväksi. Harry oli putkahtanut hänen mieleensä tuon tuostakin, ja vain keskittymällä ankarasti pikkutarkkoihin yksityiskohtiin hän oli onnistunut edes hetkittäin pysymään tyynessä mielentilassa.

Hän oli juuri listaamassa tavallisimpia kirouksia, kun ovelle koputettiin.

"Sisään."

Ovi avautui hitaasti, ja Severus Kalkaros astui sisään varovaisin elkein. Hänen mustat silmänsä olivat aavistuksen siristetyt ja ne pälyilivät Remuksesta ympäri huonetta ja takaisin. Hän kantoi kädessään savuavaa pikaria.

"Lupin. Toin viimeisen annoksesi", hän sanoi ilmeettömästi, mutta kun Remus astui askeleen lähemmäs, Severus irvisti ja kavahti taemmas laskien pikarin sivupöydälle.

"Minun on parasta poistua vielä kun voin", hän sanoi halveksuntaa äänessään. "Eläinkiintiöni on tältä päivää täynnä."

Remus oli pysähtynyt välittömästi Severuksen perääntyessä ja hymyili nyt surullisesti. Severuksen käytös, niin alentuvaa kuin se olikin, tiputti hänet aina maan pinnalle. Hän ei osannut olla siitä muuta kuin kiitollinen, sillä vaikka Tylypahkan muu henkilökunta kohteli häntä kuin ketä tahansa opettajaa, suurin osa taikamaailmasta sekä kaihtoi että pelkäsi häntä. Sitä hän ei saanut unohtaa.

"Niin on varmasti parasta. Kiitos."

Severus tuhahti vastaukseksi ja poistui kaavunliepeet hulmahtaen. Remus sulki oven tämän perästä ja lukitsi sen taikasauvansa heilautuksella. Vaikka sudenmyrkkyjuoma salli hänen kontrolloida itseään olotilan muutoksesta huolimatta, hän ei halunnut ottaa riskiä, että joku sattuisi eksymään hänen asuntoonsa väärään aikaan kuukaudesta.

Hän kohotti pikarin huulilleen, sulki nenänsä ja joi juoman muutamalla kulauksella.

"Merlin!" hän kirosi ja irvisti karvasta makua, mutta olisi siitä huolimatta juonut pikarillisen vaikka joka tunti, jos se olisi tehnyt hänestä tavallisen miehen.

Hän laski pikarin pöydälle ja käveli makuuhuoneeseen avaten paitansa nappeja. Hän hyräili _M'en suis allé aux nocesia_ rauhoittaakseen itseään ja riisuutui kiirehtimättä. Hän laskosteli vaatteensa siististi sängylleen ja katsoi sitten ulos ikkunasta hengittäen syvään, sisään ja ulos, ja yrittäen rentoutua huolimatta sisäisestä myrskystään. Millaista hänen elämänsä olisikaan, jos asiat olisivat toisin. Hän sai toki olla kiitollinen, että oli ylipäätä elossa ja pystyi elättämään itsensä. Siitä huolimatta hän ei voinut olla fantasioimatta normaalista elämästä, johon ei liittynyt kuukausittaista hulluutta, ei kivuliasta muodonmuutosta. Ei hyljeksiviä katseita.

Hänen ajatuksensa eksyivät yllättäen Harryyn. Hän oli ylpeä, että oli omalta osaltaan auttanut tätä surutyössä. Palaaminen normaaliin elämään oli ollut vaikeaa heille molemmille, ja samalla kun hän oli auttanut Harrya, hän oli auttanut myös itseään. Vaivihkaa hän oli kuitenkin huomannut, että mitä enemmän aikaa hän tämän kanssa vietti, sitä tiukemmin tämä iskostui hänen mieleensä ja sitä suurempi osa tästä tuli hänen elämäänsä. Hän oli säikähtänyt omia, voimakkaita tunteitaan; niitä, jotka olivat tulleet hänen tietoisuuteensa edellisenä iltana kylpylässä.

Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja keskeytti hyräilynsä. Hän soimasi itseään vanhaksi riettaaksi mieheksi ja käänsi päättäväisesti ajatuksensa kohti menneisyyttä. Kohti aikaa, jolloin elämä oli ollut, jos ei helppoa, niin ainakin helpompaa.

_Remus hyppäsi korokkeelta altaaseen ja kietoi ilmalennon aikana kätensä jalkojensa ympärille._

_"Pommi tulee!" hän huusi ja molskahti veteen aiheuttaen valtavia aaltoja ympärilleen. Hän kuuli vedenkin läpi Siriuksen ja Jamesin huudot sekä Peterin naurunremakan — tämä oli ilmeisesti ennättänyt turvaan altaan reunalle. Hän sukelsi syvälle altaan pohjaan, ja hänen kasvonsa venyivät valtavaan virnistykseen._

Remus havahtui lihastensa tärinään. Täysikuu kiertyi lähemmäs ja lähemmäs taivaanrantaa ja hän tunsi luissaan, kirjaimellisesti, kuinka vanha taikuus alkoi vaikuttaa. Hän puri hammasta ja pakotti ajatuksensa jälleen menneisyyteen.

_"Kuutamo!" Sirius karjui ja tarttui kiinni Remuksen päästä heti, kun tämä pintautui haukkaamaan happea. James kauhoi heitä kohti samalla, kun Sirius pörrötti Remuksen märkää kuontaloa._

_"Aaah! Päästä irti!" Remus huusi naurunsa lomasta. "Se oli kosto!"_

_"Minä sinulle kostot näytän!" James huikkasi Remuksen selän takaa ja tarttui tätä vyötäisiltä._

_Remus pyristeli villisti vastaan ja pääsi kuin pääsikin Siriuksen otteesta. Hän pyörähti ympäri silmät täynnä roiskivaa vettä, mutta Jamesin ote ei hellittänyt, vaikka hän yritti työntää tätä kauemmas._

_"En tee sitä enää ikinä!" hän valehteli hihityksensä lomasta._

_"Remus?" James sanoi oudolla äänellä, joka sai Remuksen jähmettymään ja avaamaan silmänsä._

_James katsoi häntä kasvot vain tuuman päässä hänen omistaan. Mutta äkkiä se ei ollutkaan James vaan Harry. Eivätkä he olleet enää vedessä, vaan istuivat altaan reunalla. Kahdestaan._

_Harryn kasvot lähestyivät hänen omiaan hitaasti, niin hitaasti että hän olisi voinut perääntyä jos olisi halunnut. Mutta hän pysyi paikoillaan. Harryn tummissa ripsissä kimalsi vesipisaroita, ja Remus näki omien, arpien kuvioimien kasvojensa heijastuvan tämän syvänvihreistä silmistä aina niin kauan, kunnes Harry sulki ne ja painoi huulensa hänen huulilleen._

Remus räväytti silmänsä auki, kun raastava kipu lävisti hänen ruumiinsa. Hän yritti huutaa, mutta huuto tarttui hänen uudelleenmuotoutuvaan kurkkuunsa. Hän koetti pysyä jaloillaan, mutta ne taipuivat hänen altaan. Hän putosi polvilleen ja tuijotti tassuiksi kutistuvia käsiään, joiden kynnet kapenivat raateluun kykeneviksi.

Hän huohotti ja hänestä tuntui, että hän kestäisi kipua enää sekunnin ennen kuin hänen järkensä sumenisi, mutta niitä ennätti vieriä liian monta hänen huutaessa tuskaansa omassa, hiljaisessa helvetissään.

Äärettömän ajan jälkeen paine vaimeni jäytäväksi jomotukseksi hänen luittensa ytimiin. Hän oli muuttunut sudeksi.  
  
  


* * *

Harry hiipi pitkin käytävää kyyristellen näkymättömyysviittansa alla. Hän vilkaisi tuon tuostakin Kelmien karttaa, ettei törmäisi kehenkään. Muiden ei tarvinnut tietää hänen yöllisestä seikkailustaan. Idea oli pälkähtänyt hänen päähänsä aivan yhtäkkiä. Se oli yhdistelmä kahdesta eri muistosta, jotka molemmat liittyivät Rääkyvään röttelöön sekä Remukseen.

Yksi. Sudenmyrkkyjuoma piti Remuksen järjissään.

Kaksi. Remus kärsi täydenkuun aikaan yksinäisyydestä.

Jos totta puhuttiin, niin yksinäisyys suljettuna homeiseen huoneeseen Röttelössä ja yksinäisyys sulkeutuneena omaan asuntoon kotoisassa Tylypahkassa olivat kuin yö ja päivä, mutta siitä huolimatta hän oli päättänyt, että hänen tulisi pitää Remukselle seuraa.

Hän seisahtui Remuksen oven taakse ja pinnisteli kuullakseen jotain, mutta kuuli vain oman, katkonaisen hengityksensä. Kun hän tarkemmin mietti asiaa, koko linna tuntui olevan pahaenteisen hiljainen, mutta hän uskotteli itselleen sen johtuvan vain joululomasta ja ujutti taikasauvansa viittansa alta.

_"Alohomora."_

Lukko avautui loksahtaen, ja oven takaa alkoi välittömästi kuulua matalaa murinaa. Harry jähmettyi.

Oliko juoma toiminut niin kuin sen piti? Ehkä tämä oli Kalkaroksen tapa kostaa Remukselle. Tai hänelle. Tai ehkä Kalkaros oli tehnyt virheen ja keittänyt liemen jotenkin väärin, ja oven takana häntä odottikin hurjistunut, järjetön ihmissusi. Hän nielaisi äänekkäästi.

"Remus?" hän kuiskasi ovenrakoon, ja murina lakkasi hetkeksi. "Minä täällä. Harry", hän kuiskasi astetta kuuluvammalla äänellä ja pinnisteli kuullakseen jotain, mutta huone oli jälleen täysin hiljainen.

Harry puntaroi vaihtoehtojaan. Hän voisi luovuttaa, palata takaisin omaan makuusaliinsa ja jatkaa illanviettoaan kuten tähänkin asti: tekemättä mitään. Tai sitten hän voisi raottaa ovea, vilkaista sisään ja arvioida tilanteen uudelleen, kunhan oli nähnyt, miten Remus häneen suhtautui. Olihan hänellä kuitenkin taikasauvansa. Jos Remus ei tunnistaisi häntä ja hyökkäisi, hän tainnuttaisi tämän ja juoksisi karkuun.

Hän vaimensi kaikki mielessään vellovat entä-jossit, tarttui tiukemmin taikasauvaansa ja työnsi oven auki. Hän ei nähnyt ovenraosta muuta kuin Remuksen työpöydän sekä tämän sohvan selkäpuolen, mutta kuuli kyllä uudelleen alkaneen murinan. Se ei ollut enää niin voimakasta kuin aiemmin, pikemminkin matalaa taustaääntä, mutta se sai silti hänen niskakarvansa nousemaan pystyyn.

"Remus? Jos olet järjissäsi, niin lopeta murina!" hän suhahti.

Yrittikö Remus pelotella hänet pois? Hän oli seissyt ovella jo vaikka kuinka pitkään, eikä kukaan ollut yrittänyt purra häntä. Kai villi ihmissusi olisi tässä vaiheessa jo hyökännyt?

Veri jyskytti hänen korvissaan.

"Tulin pitämään sinulle seuraa ja tiedän kyllä, ettet hyökkää kimppuuni", hän sanoi ääni väristen.

Hän sulki oven ja siirtyi hitain askelin kohti räiskyvän takan edessä olevaa sohvarykelmää. Hänen polvensa tärisivät jännityksestä ja hän joutui pyyhkimään hikisiä kämmeniään kaapuunsa, ettei olisi tiputtanut taikasauvaansa. Muutaman askeleen jälkeen hän näki takan edessä pehmeällä matolla makaavan valtavan suden, jonka oli nähnyt kerran aiemminkin. Susi katsoi häntä varuillaan, mutta murisi enää tuskin kuuluvasti.

Harry lamaantui paikoilleen. Hän oli edelleen näkymättömyysviittansa alla, joten susi ei voinut nähdä häntä, mutta silti se tuijotti suoraan siihen kohtaan, missä hän seisoi. Sen sieraimet laajenivat ja hän arvasi, että vaikkei susi nähnyt häntä, se haistoi hänet. Se haistoi hänen pelkonsa.

Murina yltyi, ja Harry säpsähti. Entä jos susi nyt loikkaisi ja repisi hänet riekaleiksi?

Hänen sydämensä jyskytti kuuluvasti ja hänen kurkkuaan kuivasi. Hän oli astumassa askeleen taaksepäin, kun hänen vauhkoontunut katseensa osui teepannuun sohvanvieruspöydällä. Tutun, arkisen esineen näkeminen sai hänen järkensä toimimaan pelosta huolimatta. Hän muisti, että susi olikin Remus, joka oli hänen ystävänsä. Ja enemmänkin. Eikä Remus hyökkäisi hänen kimppuunsa. Ja aivan kuin vastauksena hänen ajatuksiinsa murina laantui jälleen. Harry terästi itsensä ja pudotti näkymättömyysviittansa yltään.

"Hei, Remus", hän sanoi hymyillen epävarmasti.

Remus käänsi hänelle mielenosoituksellisesti selkänsä ja painoi päänsä tassujensa päälle. Harry odotti hetken, mutta kun Remus ei näyttänyt noteeraavan häntä mitenkään, hän kiersi sohvan toiselle puolen ja istahti alas.

"Ajattelin, että olisit yksinäinen", hän sanoi hiljaa. Hän ainakin oli ollut yksinäinen, ei hän muuten olisi toteuttanut hurjaa suunnitelmaansa. Tosin nyt hänelle tuli mieleen pelätä enemmän Remuksen huomista reaktiota kuin sitä, että tämä todella purisi häntä. Hän naurahti järjettömille ajatuksilleen, ja Remus käänsi päätään tuijottaen häntä keltaisilla silmillään.

"Pelottaa vähän, että mitä sanot huomenna", hän tunnusti. Remus tuhahti ja pyöräytti silmiään, ja Harry hymyili. Remuskin tuntui tajuavan ajatuksen ironian.

He istuivat hetken vaiti. Remuksen turkki kiilsi takan valossa, ja Harryn täytyi hillitä itsensä, ettei hän olisi upottanut sormiaan pehmeän karvan sekaan.

"Haluaisitko, että luen sinulle jotain?" hän sanoi huomattuaan sohvan selkänojalle auki jätetyn kirjan. "Jean-Jacques Rousseau."

Hän vilkaisi Remusta hämmentyneenä. "Julie, ou la nouvelle Héloïse?" Harryn aksentti oli järkyttävä. Hän katsoi avointa aukeamaa eikä ymmärtänyt tekstistä sanaakaan.

"Onko tämä ranskaa?" hän katsoi Remusta ällistyneenä. "Puhutko sinä ranskaa?"

Remus pyöräytti jälleen silmiään.

"En tiennyt sitä", Harry tuumasi vaisusti.

Hän tajusi, ettei tiennyt Remuksesta oikeastaan mitään. He olivat aina puhuneet lähinnä hänen asioistaan. Ainoina poikkeuksina olivat ne harvat kerrat, jolloin Remus oli maininnut jonkun kouluaikanaan sattuneen tapauksen. Hän ei tiennyt lainkaan, mitä Remus oli esimerkiksi tehnyt hänen vanhempiensa kuoleman jälkeen. Hän päätti muistaa kysyä Remukselta jotain henkilökohtaista huomisiltana, kun tämä pystyisi jälleen puhumaan.

"No, yritän silti lukea", hän sanoi urhoollisesti ja selvitti kurkkuaan. "Douze ans d'erreurs et de troubles me rendent suspect á moi-même: pour résister j'ai pu me suffire, pour choisir il me faut les yeux d'un ami..."

Hän selvitti jälleen kurkkuaan ja kohotti katseensa kirjasta. Remuksen kieli oli lollahtanut ulos suusta, ja hän katseli Harrya selkeä virne karvaisilla kasvoillaan. Harry tunsi, kuinka puna levisi hitaasti hänen kasvoilleen. Remus nauroi hänelle! Hän kohensi ryhtiään ja työnsi nolostumisen pois mielestään. Hän oli tullut tänne viihdyttämään Remusta ja jos se tarkoitti lukemista vieraalla kielellä, niin vieraalla kielellä hän kyllä lukisi!

"Jospa jatkaisin vielä", hän tokaisi petollisen leppoisalla äänellä. Remus heilautti häntäänsä ja laski päänsä jälleen tassujensa varaan.

"Et je me fais un plaisir de rendre tout commun entre nous, la reconnaissance aussi bien que l'attachement..."

Remuksen häntä vispasi vielä muutaman kerran, kunnes hän sulki silmänsä ja vain nautti Harryn äänestä.  
  
  


* * *

Keskiyö oli kohta käsillä, ja edelleen Remus katseli nukkuvaa Harrya.

Harry oli kellahtanut sohvalle muutaman luetun sivun jälkeen, mutta oli jatkanut vielä pitkän tovin ennen kuin hänen silmänsä olivat alkaneet lupsua. Remus oli seurannut liikkumatta Harryn nuokkumista ja nostanut päätään vasta, kun tämän ote kirjasta oli hervonnut ja opus oli tipahtanut tämän tasaisesti kohoilevalle rinnalle.

Remus tiesi, että hänen olisi pitänyt olla Harrylle vihainen, sillä tämä oli saattanut itsensä vaaraan tulemalla hänen luokseen juuri täysikuun aikaan. Mutta ainoa tunne, jonka hän sisimmästään löysi, oli ilo siitä, ettei hän joutunut olemaan yksin. Harry oli ensimmäinen ihminen sitten kelmien, joka oli edes nähnyt hänet susihahmossa. Ainakin ainoa sellainen, jota hän ei ollut edes harkinnut purevansa. Vaikka hän oli tuskin saanut selvää Harryn lukemisesta, hän arvosti elettä. Tämä olisi voinut laittaa kirjan pois huomattuaan sen olevan ranskankielinen, mutta tämäpä olikin jatkanut horjuvaa ääntämistään hänen naurustaan huolimatta.

Ehkä hänen pitäisi opettaa Harrylle ranskaa. Hän hymyili itsekseen suunnitellessaan jo, miten aloittaisi yksinkertaisista, ranskalaisista lastenkirjoista ja miten Harry protestoisi hänen kirjavalintojaan. Hän naurahti ja ääni tuli ulos haukahduksena.

Harry liikahti unissaan ja hänen kätensä retkahti roikkumaan sohvan laidan yli.

Remus vilkaisi takanreunalla raksuttavaa kelloa. Täysikuu huipentuisi reilun tunnin kuluttua, ja Harryn olisi paras poistua ennen sitä. Hän itse nukkuisi koko seuraavan päivän ja pystyisi tapaamaan Harryn vasta illalla, kun olisi paremmassa kunnossa. Sitä paitsi hän muuttuisi aamuun mennessä alastomaksi mieheksi ja häntä nolotti ajatus, että Harry näkisi hänet ilman vaatteita.

Hän kosketti kylmällä, kostealla kuonollaan Harryn kättä, ja tämä pomppasi välittömästi istualleen silmälasit vinossa ja hiukset tavallista enemmän pystyssä.

"Mitä nyt?" Harry mumisi unisena.

Remus perääntyi askeleen ja nyökäytti kuonollaan kohti ovea.

"Ei kun minä voin jäädä ihan hyvin vaikka koko yöksi. Kirjakin jäi kesken. Ei minua väsytä", Harry sanoi ja haukotteli leveästi kumoten väittämänsä. Remus nyökäytti jälleen kuonollaan ja katsoi Harrya vaativasti.

"No, jos olet varma asiasta", Harry mutisi ja nousi venytellen ylös sohvalta. Hän asteli verkkaan ovelle ja vilkaisi vielä kerran häntäänsä heiluttavaa Remusta.

"Hyvää yötä sitten. Tulen käymään illalla, jos se käy?" hän varmisti.

Remus haukahti pehmeästi ja asettui jälleen takanedusmatolle. Hänen katseensa seurasi Harrya aina niin kauan, kunnes tämä sulki oven perässään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hox!**  
>  Jos kiinnostaa, niin täältä löytyy [M'en suis allé aux noces](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wpIVSNhY2k), jonka oikean nimen sekä lyriikoiden sanoman selvitti iki-ihana Finin Purple <3 Saan tästä melodiasta aivan valtavat sävärit! Niin ja haukkuuko sudet, sitä en tiedä. Remus nyt ainakin.
> 
> Tämä luku myös innoitti minut kirjoittamaan spinoffin: [Haalistuneet liljat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2651045) (K-18). Hah, koitapa arvata, missä kohdassa spinoffin idea tuli mieleeni :P


	11. Menneisyyden varjot

Uusi lukukausi oli alkanut rauhallisesti, joskin laiskasti. Remus oli varannut kunkin vuosiluokan ensimmäiseksi tunniksi nimettömät pistokkaat vain nähdäkseen, kuinka paljon pöllämystyneet oppilaat olivat joululomansa aikana unohtaneet. Oli harmi, ettei Hermione ollut vieläkään palannut koulunpenkille, sillä tämä olisi tuonut paljon kaivattua vaihtelua luokan jähmeyteen.

Hän huokaisi ja vilkaisi ohimennen Harrya. Tämä oli raapustanut paperinsa nopeasti täyteen ja tuijotti nyt häntä lasittunein katsein, leuka kämmeneen piilotettuna. Harryn käytös oli yleisestä poissaolevuudesta huolimatta erikoista, ja Remus tunsi halua pyyhkäistä poskeaan. Oliko siihen jäänyt osa hänen aamiaisestaan?

Harry oli käynyt hänen luonaan joka ilta, kuten tavallista, eikä hän ollut puuttunut täysikuuepisodiin kevyttä mainintaa lukuun ottamatta. Mitään pahaa ei ollut tapahtunut ja niin kauan kuin hän muisti juoda sudenmyrkkyjuomaa täysikuuta edeltävän viikon ajan, mitään pahaa ei tulisikaan tapahtumaan. Olettaen, että Harry haluaisi vierailla hänen luonaan seuraavanakin täysikuuna. Hän ei panisi sitä lainkaan pahakseen.

Vaikka Harry oli viipynyt hänen luonaan vain muutaman tunnin, pitkästä yöstä lohjennut palanen oli nopeuttanut aamun tuloa suunnattomasti. Vasta Harryn lähdettyä hän oli ymmärtänyt, kuinka paljon hänelle merkitsi, että joku pitkästä aikaa hyväksyi hänet niin ihmisenä kuin sutena. Ja mikä parasta, tahtoi viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan hänen olomuodostaan huolimatta.

Harry oli paitsi rohkea, myös uskollinen ystävä, joka näki pintaa syvemmälle. Remus ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Harryn kavahtavan häntä tai olevan haluton viettämään aikaa hänen kanssaan, päinvastoin. Harry muistutti tässäkin suhteessa niin paljon vanhempiaan, että Remuksen rintaa kouraisi. Tämä oli perinyt sekä isänsä että äitinsä hyvät puolet ja lisännyt sekoitukseen vielä oman, ainutlaatuisen arominsa.

Äkkiä Remus tajusi, että he olivat Harryn kanssa tuijottaneet toisiaan jo usean minuutin ajan. Suurin osa oppilaista oli jo lopettanut raapustelunsa ja laskenut sulkakynänsä pulpetille odotellen tunnin loppumista. Remus riuhtaisi katseensa irti Harrysta ja rykäisi. Hänen poskiaan kuumotti.

"Aika loppui. Jättäkää vastaukset pöydällenne. Kotiläksyksi pergamenttirullallinen okklumeuksesta, keskustelemme siitä ensi tunnilla. Voitte poistua", hän tokaisi kymmenen minuuttia ennen kellonsoittoa.

Hämmentyneet oppilaat katosivat luokasta viimeistä myöten — tai niin Remus luuli heilautettuaan sauvaansa ja sulkiessaan salkkuaan, jonne pergamenttirullat olivat lentäneet siisteihin riveihin. Sitten hän kuuli tuolinjalkojen raapivan lattiaa ja kohotti katseensa. Harry oli jäänyt paikoilleen tunnin päättymisestä huolimatta.

"Hieno tunti", Harry sanoi hymyillen lähestyessään opettajanpöytää.

Remus hymyili epävarmasti takaisin. Harvoin pistokkaista herui kehuja.

Harry istahti Remuksen pöydän reunalle, ja Remuksen katse harhaili hetken Harryn kapeassa lantiossa sen piirtyessä esiin kiristyvän kaavun alta. Säikähtäneenä hän nytkäytti katseensa pois ja vilkuili vaivautuneena salkkuaan. Hänen suutaan kuivasi yllättäen.

"Kuule, ajattelin mennä käymään Tylyahossa. Lähdetkö mukaan? Voisimme käydä tervehtimässä Hermionea ja Kathleenia", Harry kysyi. Oikeasti hän oli tahtonut pyytää Remuksen lasilliselle Kolmeen luudanvarteen, mutta ei uskaltanut. Kathleen oli hyvä tekosyy yhteiselle visiitille Tylyahoon.

Remuksen mieliala laski, sillä hän tiesi joutuvansa tuottamaan Harrylle pettymyksen. Hänellä oli aivan liian paljon tekemistä, että hän ennättäisi lähteä kyläilemään. Sitä paitsi hänen mieleensä palautui välittömästi heidän viimeisin reissunsa Tylyahosta ja se, miltä hänestä oli tuntunut, kun Harry oli istunut hänen päällään. Hänen kaapunsa kaula-aukosta valutettu kylmä lumikaan ei ollut onnistunut viilentämään hänen tunteitaan.

Hän kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän oli todellakin irstas mies edes ajatellessaan Harrysta moista. Hän oli tämän opettaja ja tämä hänen oppilaansa. Hän oli tämän kummisedän korvike, ja tämä, jos ei lapsi niin ainakin huomattavasti häntä nuorempi. Hän olisi vastuullinen ja pitäisi päänsä kylmänä!

Harry heilutteli hermostuneena pöydän reunan yli roikkuvia jalkojaan, ja Remus tajusi, ettei ollut vastannut mitään tämän kysymykseen. Hän terästi itsensä, sillä Harry ei ollut häntä varten. Ei sillä tavoin.

"Olen pahoillani, mutta tänään en taida ennättää", hän sanoi lopulta, mutta kun Harryn laskeutuvat suupielet saivat hänet heltymään, hän jatkoi: "Käy toki iltateellä kun palaat takaisin."

Harry nyökkäsi ja koetti hymyillä, vaikka olikin pettynyt Remuksen vastaukseen.

"Yritän ehtiä käymään", hän sanoi ja laskeskeli jo mielessään, montako minuuttia ehtisi istua Weasleyillä ennen kuin hänen pitäisi lähteä takaisin ennättääkseen hyvissä ajoin Remuksen luo. Ehkä hän ottaisi luudan, niin matka nopeutuisi huomattavasti.

Harry oli tuijottanut Remusta lähes koko oppitunnin ajan, koska ei kerta kaikkiaan pystynyt hillitsemään itseään. Hän ei ollut ennen huomannut, miten pehmeät Remuksen silmät olivat. Melkein kuin sulaa suklaata. Ja tämän hiusten hopeaiset raidat kimalsivat huikaisevan kirkkaina pilvettömältä taivaalta loistavan auringon säteissä. Hän oli istunut kuin noiduttuna, kykenemättömänä kääntämään katsettaan pois.

Ja sitten Remus oli katsonut häntä.

Tämän intensiivinen katse oli sytyttänyt hänen vatsaansa korventavan tulen, joka kasvoi ja kasvoi jokaisen venyneen sekunnin aikana. Hän oli hukkunut Remuksen silmiin ja halunnut vain ja ainoastaan koskea tätä ja tuntea tämän lämmin iho kätensä alla. Ja suudella tämän huulia. Kyllä, se oli ehdottomasti ensimmäisenä hänen toiveissaan. Remuksen huulet olivat taatusti sametinpehmeät.

Hän tiesi mitä halusi, mutta ei uskaltanut, saati sitten osannut toimia halujensa mukaisesti. Hän ei tahtonut vaikuttaa lapselta Remuksen silmissä, sillä tämän tuli nähdä hänet aikuisena — jonain muuna kuin Jamesin ja Lilyn poikana. Hän halusi, että Remus näkisi hänet miehenä ja tasaveroisena itsensä kanssa. Siksi hän olisi tahtonut viedä Remuksen lasilliselle, istua tämän kanssa saman pöydän ääressä juttelemassa niitä näitä. Kuin kaksi ystävää, joista voisi tulla jotain enemmänkin.

Mutta Remus oli sanonut ei.

Siitä huolimatta hän ei tahtonut poistua aivan vielä. Remuksen seurassa hänen olonsa muuttui kummalliseksi. Hän halusi lähteä pois, mutta samaan aikaan tahtoi jäädä. Hän jännitti jatkuvasti, mitä sanoisi tai mitä Remus sanoisi, eikä tahtonut tietää, mitä olisi tehnyt käsillään. Mutta kaikesta huolimatta jokin Remuksessa veti häntä lähelleen. Jokin Remuksessa sai hänen olonsa kuplimaan riemusta ja muustakin.

"Mitä aiot tehdä tänään?" hän kysyi nopeasti, kun Remus oli nousemassa ylös.

Remus laskeutui takaisin tuoliin ja hengähti syvään. Ei osoittaakseen Harrylle mieltään vaan paremminkin antaakseen itselleen enemmän aikaa vastata tämän kysymykseen. Hän tiesi kyllä, että hänellä oli paljon tekemistä, mutta Harryn läheisyys vaikutti häneen oudolla tavalla ja sotki hänen ajatuksensa. Asiaa ei auttanut lainkaan, että hänen kapinoivat silmänsä päätyivät aina tuijottamaan milloin Harryn kaulaa tai kättä tai reittä.

Hän kostutti kielellään kuivia huuliaan.

"Käydä pistokkaat läpi ja suunnitella niiden perusteella tulevia tunteja", hän sanoi lopulta. "Miten nukuit viime yösi?" hän jatkoi vain vaihtaakseen puheenaihetta.

Harry karahti punaiseksi ja selvitti hämillään kurkkuaan. Hän katseli vauhkosti kaikkialle muualle paitsi Remukseen, ja hänen silmiensä takana välähteli otteita unesta, jonka hän oli edellisenä yönä nähnyt. Hänen nivusissaan nytkähti, ja hän korjasi asentoaan pöydänreunalla.

Remus katsoi Harrya uteliaana, pieni hymynkare huulillaan. Hän oli tarkoittanut vain kysyä, vieläkö tämä näki painajaisia, mutta tämän reaktio oli äärimmäisen mielenkiintoinen.

"Öh, ihan hyvin", Harry sanoi takellellen. "Entä itse?"

"Hyvin ja pitkään, luojan kiitos", Remus vastasi naureskellen. "Alan jälleen saada elämän syrjästä kiinni."

Harrykin naurahti, mutta hänen mielensä oli edelleen kiinni viimeöisen unen tapahtumissa ja hänen kämmenensä alkoivat hiota.

"Harry", Remus kysyi yrittäen viedä keskustelun takaisin tutuille urille. "Vieläkö ajattelet Ginnyä?"

Harry säpsähti. Mitä Remus tarkoitti? Pitäisikö hänen olla huolissaan siitä, mitä Ginny ajattelisi tilanteesta? Että hänen unelmiinsa mahtui nykyään vain Remus?

Sitten hän oivalsi, mitä Remus oli kysymyksellään hakenut, ja harmistui. Joskus hänestä tuntui, että hän oli Remukselle vain jonkinlainen projekti, joka piti saada päätökseen. Eikö Remus nähnyt hänessä mitään muuta kuin hänen surunsa? Oliko hän Remukselle vain yksi oppilas muiden joukossa? Mutta sitten hän muisti, että hän oli ainoa, joka vietti Remuksen kanssa illat. Hän oli ainoa, jonka kanssa Remus halusi puhua, jonka ajatuksia kuunnella. Jota auttaa.

Hän työnsi kaunaiset ajatuksensa syrjään ja keskittyi käsillä olevaan asiaan. Kyllä, hän oli ajatellut Ginnyä, mutta ei enää niin paljoa. Ajatus tuntui kieltämättä häiritsevältä — oliko hän unohtamassa Ginnyn?

"Jonkin verran", hän lopulta vastasi. "Ja minulla on häntä ikävä, mutta eri tavalla kuin ennen."

Remus nousi hieman pystympään. Tämä oli jotain uutta!

"Tai siis tarkoitan, että ikävöin häntä kyllä, mutta se ei satu enää niin paljoa. Muistan tiettyjä yhteisiä hetkiä, mutta niistä tulee vain hyvä mieli, ei surullinen. Tai ainakaan paljoa", Harry koetti selittää.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Remus sanoi hymyillen.

"Mutta eikö minun pitäisi olla edelleenkin surullinen Ginnyn kuolemasta?" Harry kysyi ja puri huultaan. Hän koki syyllisyyttä siitä, että Ginny oli livahtamassa hänen ajatuksistaan. Toisinaan hän huomasi, ettei enää muistanut tarkasti tämän hiusten sävyä. Tai saanut tämän ääntä kuulumaan päässään juuri oikean kuuloisena.

"Suru etenee usein juuri tällä tavoin. Se vaimenee ja muuttuu vain taustaääneksi, lämpimiä muistoja säestämään", Remus sanoi tuijottaen luokkahuoneen kynnystä.

Harry nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi vaivihkaa Remusta, jonka kasvot olivat saaneet melankolisen vivahteen. Mitä tai ketä Remus oikein ajatteli? Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut tilaisuutta kysyä sitä, sillä samassa luokkahuoneen ovi avautui ja sisään tupsahti professori Lipetit.

"Oi, anteeksi vain", Lipetit vinkaisi ja pälyili vuoroin Harrya, vuoroin Remusta. "Luulin että tämä luokka olisi jo tyhjillään."

Remus nousi nopeasti jaloilleen ja tarttui salkkuunsa. Hän tunsi syyllisyyttä, vaikka ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärää.

"Olimme juuri poistumassa. Käytä luokkaa aivan vapaasti", hän tokaisi ja siirtyi nopeasti kohti ovea.

Hän nyökkäsi Harrylle ja kiirehti pitkin käytävää kohti omaa asuntoaan pohtien kuumeisesti omaa käyttäytymistään. Miksi hän oli säikähtänyt noin kovasti Lipetitiä? Tokihan oli normaalia, että opettaja jutteli oppilaan kanssa vielä tunnin päättymisen jälkeenkin? Hän oli tehnyt sitä kyllä ennenkin. Mutta toisaalta, tällä kertaa hän tiesi hermoilevansa nimenomaan sen vuoksi, että Harry oli hänelle kaikista yrityksistä huolimatta jotain muutakin kuin pelkkä oppilas.

Kun hän oli kääntymässä risteävälle käytävälle, hän vilkaisi taakseen ja näki Harryn pysähtyneen luokkahuoneen ovelle. Tämä tuijotti häntä hetken ilmeettömästi, kääntyi sitten kannoillaan noteeraamatta häntä lainkaan ja palasi takaisin luokkaan.

Remus jatkoi matkaansa ajatusten kierrellessä hänen päässään pyörremyrskyn tavoin.

Harry jäi tuijottamaan luokasta poistuneen Remuksen perään, kunnes professori Lipetit rykäisi hänen takanaan.

"Suo anteeksi, että kyselen yksityisiä asioitasi, mutta olemme huomanneet opettajien kesken, että vietätte paljon aikaa yhdessä professori Lupinin kanssa."

Harry oli äkkiä varuillaan.

"Olemme vain panneet sen merkille", Lipetit jatkoi painostavalla äänensävyllä.

Harry aprikoi, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. Professori Lipetit kuulosti siltä, että olisi halunnut hänen myöntävän jotain, mutta hän ei ymmärtänyt mitä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään myönnettävää. Oliko väärin, että hänen opettajansa oli myös hänen ystävänsä? Ellei sitten... ehkä muut olivat huomanneet hänen kaihoisat katseensa. Ehkä he juoruilivat opettajainhuoneessa, miten hän huokaili ihastuneena Remuksen perään. Hän punastui hitaasti kaulaansa myöten.

"Muista, että voit aina tulla puhumaan kanssani", Lipetit sanoi ääni myötätuntoa tihkuen. Hän taputti Harryn käsivartta pari kertaa ja jäi odottamaan tämän vastausta.

"Äh, ei mikään ole vialla. Kaikki on ihan okei", Harry takelteli ja astui askeleen taemmas.

Lipetit huokaisi syvään. "On Tylypahkassa tapahtunut tällaista ennenkin, mutta aina asiat on onnistuttu ratkaisemaan tavalla tai toisella."

Harry pakeni puolijuoksua käytävään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt enää mitään. Ratkaistu miten? Oltiinko häntä heittämässä ulos Tylypahkasta? Tiesikö Dumbledorekin? Ja jos tiesi, niin mitä mieltä tämä asiasta oli? Ja mitä hän tekisi, jos hänet potkittaisiin koulusta pois?

Juuri kun hän oli kääntymässä ovelta kohti eteisaulaa, hän näki Remuksen käytävän toisessa päässä ja jähmettyi. Oliko Remuskin kuullut juorut? Nauroiko tämä muiden kanssa hänen keimailulleen? Ei, Remus ei ollut sellainen. Mutta vaikka asia ei tämän mielestä olisikaan ollut huvittava, oli tämä siitä huolimatta voinut kuulla juorut. Voisiko olla mahdollista, että Remus ja Lipetit olivat suunnitelleet koko jutun yhdessä? Ei, se ei ollut mahdollista, sillä Remus oli selvästi yllättynyt keskeytyksestä. Mutta Remus oli kuitenkin kieltäytynyt lähtemästä hänen kanssaan Tylyahoon...

Harryn päässä myllersi.

Remus vilkaisi taakseen ja heidän katseensa lukkiutuivat hetkeksi. Aika pysähtyi ja ilma eli heidän välillään, rätisi ja kipunoi, kunnes Lipetitin vikisevä ääni katkaisi lumouksen.

"Harry, unohdit laukkusi."

Harry riuhtaisi katseensa irti Remuksesta ja kääntyi takaisin luokkahuoneeseen. Hän koppasi laukkunsa olalleen ja ryntäsi ovesta ulos ennen kuin pikkuinen professori ehti sanoa sanaakaan.  
  
  


* * *

Hermione nosti Kathleenin pystyyn rintaansa vasten ja taputteli tätä hajamielisenä takamukselle. Hän vilkaisi huolestuneena Harrya, joka oli tuijottanut teekuppiaan jo pitkään sanomatta yhtään mitään.

"Harry?" Hermione yritti herätellä ystäväänsä.

Harry nosti katseensa kupistaan ja katsoi Hermionea hämmentyneenä, aivan kuin olisi nyt vasta huomannut, kenen seurassa istui. Kathleen kiemurteli äitinsä otteessa, ja Hermione käänsi hänet ympäri niin, että hän saattoi nähdä kummisetänsä. Kathleenin suu venyi isoon hymyyn.

"Hmm?" Harry äännähti hymyillen takaisin jokeltelevalle pikkuvauvalle ja yritti samalla muistella, oliko Hermione kysynyt häneltä jotain.

"Mikä sinua vaivaa? Olet ollut hiljaa jo ainakin vartin", Hermione kysyi huolestuneena. Kathleen röyhtäisi äänekkäästi, ja Hermione hieroi tämän vatsaa hajamielisesti.

Harry huokaisi. Hänellä ei ollut vaihtoehtoja, sillä hänen oli pakko saada kerrottua jollekin tunteistaan Remusta kohtaan. Ja jos hän ei voinut kertoa niistä Remukselle itselleen, Hermione oli toiseksi paras vaihtoehto. Ron ei, taivaan kiitos, ollut kotona juuri nyt, muuten hän ei olisi edes harkinnut puhuvansa asiasta ääneen.

Mutta mistä hän aloittaisi? Näkemistään unista? Hän miltei punastui jo pelkästä ajatuksesta. Ei, niistä hän ei puhuisi. Ne olivat hänen yksityisasioitaan. Mutta hänen mieleensä pälkähti, että Hermione oli saattanut kuulla juoruista. Jos Lipetit tiesi jotain, muutkin opettajat taatusti tiesivät, ja koska professori McGarmiwa vieraili usein Tylyahossa, tämä oli saattanut mainita jotain Hermionelle.

"No, tuota, minulla on oikeastaan kysyttävää", Harry sanoi hitaasti.

"Koskeeko tämä To—" Hermione keskeytti äkkiä puheensa ja hänen silmänsä levisivät. "Tarkoitan... kysyttävää mistä?"

Harry tuijotti Hermionea, joka muuttui pikkuhiljaa punaiseksi ja vältteli hänen katsettaan.

"To..? Mikä To?" hän kysyi ymmällään.

"Ei mitään, unohda koko juttu. Luulin että tarkoitit jotain muuta", Hermione mutisi ja nousi ylös viedäkseen Kathleenin päiväunille. Harry seurasi heidän perässään edelleen hämmentyneenä keskustelun saamasta suunnasta.

"Mikä To?" hän intti edelleen.

Hermione laski Kathleenin petiinsä, peitteli tämän ja kääntyi sitten huitomaan Harryn pois makuuhuoneesta. Kun he pääsivät takaisin keittiön pöydän ääreen, hän katsoi Harrya hetken arvioivasti ja huokaisi sitten syvään.

"Kerron sinulle nyt jotain, jonka lupasin alun perin pitää salaisuutena, mutta koska asiat ovat miten ovat, minun on ehkä parempi rikkoa lupaukseni", hän aloitti.

"Lupasit kenelle?" Harry kysyi, mutta Hermione kohotti kätensä vaientaakseen hänet.

"Muistatko, kun viime jouluna päätitte Ronin ja kaksosten kanssa pelata jästien jalkapalloa lumihangessa luutien kanssa?"

Harry naurahti. "Muistan."

"No, sillä aikaa kun te telmitte pihalla, meillä oli Ginnyn kanssa pieni juttutuokio", Hermione sanoi. Hän katsoi Harrya varovasti, mutta kun tämän ilme ei osoittanut kummempia merkkejä henkisestä romahtamisesta, hän jatkoi: "Ginnyllä oli ongelma, josta hän ei oikein voinut puhua sinun kanssasi." 

Harry tuijotti Hermionea sanattomana. Hän ei ollut enää varma, halusiko edes kuulla, mitä tällä oli kerrottavana.

"Hermione, ehkäpä meidän ei pitäisi—" hän aloitti, mutta Hermione kohotti jälleen vaientavan kätensä.

"En jaksa enää kantaa tätä yksin", Hermione sanoi väsyneellä äänellä. "Olen pahoillani, sillä tiedän, että tämä satuttaa sinua, mutta olet jo tarpeeksi vahva kuulemaan totuuden."

Kylmät väreet hiipivät pitkin Harryn selkärankaa.

"Ginny oli rakastunut erääseen toiseen ja hän aikoi jättää sinut sodan jälkeen."

Harryn kädet pusertuivat nyrkkiin ja hänen sisuskalunsa tuntuivat menevän tuhanteen solmuun. Hän lamaantui täysin. Hän ei voinut kuulla oikein. Se ei voinut olla totta. Ei hänen Ginnynsä!

Hermione tarkkaili Harrya ahdistuneena ja yritti tarttua tämän käteen, mutta Harry veti sen kauemmas. Hermionen silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä, mutta Harryssa tämä ei herättänyt lainkaan myötätuntoa. Hän oli sisältä täysin kylmä ja istui kuin paikoilleen halvaantuneena. Hän ei edes nähnyt enää Hermionea, vaan näki mielessään vain Ginnyn, jota hän oli rakastanut enemmän kuin ketään muuta ja jonka hän oli luullut myös rakastavan häntä. Hänelle ei tullut edes mieleen epäillä Hermionen sanoja, sillä jollain kummallisella tavalla uutinen tuntui loksahtavan paikoilleen. Aivan kuin se olisi ollut osa palapeliä, joka oli tähän saakka ollut vaillinainen. Hänen täytyi kuitenkin saada tietää vielä yksi asia.

"Kuka?" hän kysyi ilmeettömästi.

"Harry, sinun täytyy ymmärtää, että Ginny rakasti sinuakin! Hän ei halunnut pettää sinua, mutta ei hän voinut jättää sinua kesken taisteluiden", Hermione selitti itkua nieleskellen.

"Kuka?" Harry toisti. Hän tunsi itsensä täysin turraksi, mutta hänen täytyi saada tietää.

Hermione pyyhkäisi silmänsä kuiviksi ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän puhalsi keuhkonsa hitaasti tyhjiksi ennen kuin vastasi.

"Tonks."


	12. Murros

Hermionen läksiäissanat kaikuivat Harryn päässä, kun hän viiletti kohti Lontoota mitään näkemättömin silmin.

_"Älä ole Tonksille liian ankara. Hän on kokenut saman kuin sinäkin!"_

Sanat toistuivat hänen päässään katkeamattomana nauhana kuin pilkaten, ja hän tajusi kaipauksensa olleen pelkkää valhetta. Hän oli surrut Ginnyä kuukausia, ja tämä olikin ollut jättämässä hänet niin pian kuin vain suinkin pystyi. Häntä puistatti. Ei kylmyys vaan tosiasioiden tajuaminen. Kylmyyden hän oli karkottanut ginillä, jota oli pihistänyt lähimmästä kyläpubista heti Tylyahosta lähdettyään. Nyt hän viskasi tyhjän pullon Thamesiin piiloutuessaan hetkeksi joen puskemaan sumuun toivoen, että voisi hankkiutua yhtä helposti eroon Hermionen sanoista.

Tulisalama, näköjään itsekseen reitin löytäneenä, pysähtyi Kalmanhanaukio kahdentoista katolle, ja Harry hämmästyi. Mitä hän teki täällä? Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus lentää suoraan Tonksin luo ja kohdata tämä silmästä silmään. Hän halusi selityksen petokselle, eikä hän kostunut tästä talosta mitään paitsi... no jaa, ehkä hän pysähtyisi pikaisesti. Sikäli kun hän muisti, hänen yöpöytänsä laatikosta löytyisi lisää juotavaa.

Hän pujahti sisään kattoikkunasta, käveli horjuen makuuhuoneeseensa ja rojahti sängylleen makaamaan. Ympäröivä hiljaisuus puristi häntä kasaan, ja hän kääntyi kyljelleen rutistaen polvensa itseään vasten. Hänen ajatuksensa pyörivät jatkuvasti samaa kehää. Ginny ja Tonks.

Tuntui uskomattomalta, että kaiken tämän ajan, kaikki nämä kuukaudet Tonks oli surrut kuollutta tyttöystäväänsä. Aivan kuten hänkin. Vuodattanut kyyneliään ja riutunut ikävästä, aivan kuten hänkin. Mutta heidän kokemuksillaan oli yksi oleellinen ero. Hänen surunsa oli ollut valhetta, kun taas Tonksin oli perustunut valheelle.

Hänet oli petetty. Hänelle oli valehdeltu päin naamaa. Ginnyn lämmin kosketus, jota hän oli kaivannut, ei ollut kenties koskaan ollut aito. Mistäpä hän tiesi, miten kauan Ginny oli ollut hänen kanssaan pelkästä velvollisuudesta. Hänen sisintään väänsi ja hän puristi kätensä tiukasti ympärilleen upotessaan kivuliaisiin muistoihin.

Ginny oli muuttunut viime syksynä. He olivat olleet edelleen fyysisesti yhtä läheisiä kuin ennenkin, mutta heidän keskustelunsa olivat käyneet lyhyiksi. Hän oli luullut sen johtuneen painostavasta tilanteesta, mutta ehkä hän oli ollut väärässä. Ehkä Ginnyn mieltä olikin painostanut se, että tämän täytyi viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan, vaikka olisi mieluummin käpertynyt jonkun muun kainaloon. Hän kiristeli hampaitaan. Oliko Ginny kuvitellut hänen huulensa Tonksin huuliksi heidän suudellessa epätoivoisina öinä? Olivatko hänen intohimoiset sanansa, joita hän oli kuiskannut tämän korvaan, tuoneet tämän mieleen vain Tonksin? Oliko tämä rakastanut häntä koskaan, edes alussa?

Harryn mieleen juolahti, että ehkä Ginny oli ajautunut suhteeseen hänen kanssaan vain, koska tämä oli Ronin pikkusisko. Hän tiesi, että Ginny oli ollut ihastunut häneen lapsena, mutta oliko tämä hänet saatuaan kyllästynyt nopeasti ja lähtenyt etsimään jotain uutta?

Hän oli kuvitellut heidän pidättäytyneen seksistä vain siksi, etteivät he olleet valmiita, mutta miten pitkälle Ginny oli mennyt Tonksin kanssa? Loppuun asti? Ehkä hänen hyväilynsä olivat tuntuneet Ginnystä inhottavilta ja tämä oli lopettanut ne lyhyeen siksi, ettei hän ollut oikea ihminen eikä siksi, ettei hetki ollut oikea, niin kuin oli väittänyt. Hän oli ollut samaa mieltä. Hän oli halunnut heidän ensimmäisen kertansa olevan erityinen. Se olisi ollut muutenkin hänen ensimmäinen kertansa, mutta nyt hän epäili, pätikö sama Ginnyyn.

Mitä sellaista Ginny oli saanut Tonksilta, mitä tämä ei ollut saanut häneltä?

Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Hän ei vuodattaisi enää yhtään kyyneltä Ginnyn vuoksi!

Uhosta huolimatta hänen luomiensa lomitse valui ensin yksi kyynel, sitten toinenkin, kunnes hän ei enää voinut pidättää niiden tulvaa, vaan itki katkerasti koko vartalo täristen. Ei Ginnyn kuoleman vuoksi vaan tämän petoksen takia. Ei siksi, että hän oli menettänyt Ginnyn silloin, kun luuli kaiken olevan vielä hyvin, vaan siksi, että tunsi olevansa niin hukassa.

Hänen maailmansa oli juuri kääntynyt ylösalaisin, eikä hän tiennyt mitä tehdä.

Oliko Ginnyn teoille mitään oikeutusta? Olisiko sota loppunut toisella tavalla, jos tämä olisi jättänyt hänet kesken pahimpien aikojen. Ei. Petokselle ei ollut koskaan oikeutusta. Oli tilanne mikä hyvänsä, Ginnyn olisi pitänyt kertoa hänelle. Ginnyn olisi pitänyt olla rehellinen! Hän tunsi häpeää oman naiiviutensa, oman sokeutensa vuoksi. Kuinka hän voisi luottaa enää kehenkään? Pystyikö hän luottamaan edes Remukseen? Hän halusi ajatella, ettei Remus voisi koskaan tehdä mitään näin petollista hänelle, mutta miten hän saattoi olla siitä varma? Olihan hän luottanut Ginnyynkin varsin huonoin seuraamuksin.

Hän työnsi itsensä istualleen ja kaivoi yöpöytänsä laatikosta puolikkaan pullon tuliviskiä. Hän otti pitkän huikan ennen kuin uskalsi ajatella asiaa enempää. Hän yritti hokea itselleen, että Remus oli aina luvannut olla läsnä, että Remus ei ollut samanlainen kuin Ginny, mutta ei saanut itseään täysin vakuuttuneeksi. Turhautuneena hän tyhjensi pullon muutamalla kulauksella ja yski pitkään viskin karvautta kurkkunsa pohjalla.

Hänen elämänsä ei ollut koskaan ollut reilua. Hän oli joutunut tappelemaan koko ikänsä oikeudestaan olla olemassa ja nyt, kun taistelut olivat ohitse ja hän olisi vihdoin saanut elää rauhassa niin kuin kuka tahansa normaali velho, hän joutui jälleen kerran selvittämään toisten sotkuja. Ginnyn sotkuja.

"Helvetin Ginny!" hän huusi ja kompuroi jaloilleen. "Minä rakastin sinua!" hän karjahti epätoivoisena ja viskasi tyhjän viskipullon seinään. Pullo ei kuitenkaan särkynyt, vaan pompahti lattian kautta pyörimään kohti nurkassa seisovaa lipastoa. Harry kirosi uudelleen ja potkaisi sängynjalkaa, mutta ei osunut siihen vaan kaatui tasapainon petettyä lattialle ja löi häntäluunsa kipeästi lipastonreunaan.

"Miksi, Ginny, miksi?" hän vaikeroi ja peitti kasvonsa käsillään. Mutta Ginny ei ollut enää vastaamassa, eikä hänelle jäänyt muita mahdollisuuksia kuin kysyä vastausta Tonksilta. Selvittää asia ja keskustella siitä kuin mies... naiselle. Sillä hänen täytyi saada asiasta selko, maksoi mitä maksoi. Ja Tonks sai luvan olla samaa mieltä.

Hän yritti nousta ylös, mutta horjahti ja kaatui takaisin sängylle. Viskipullon loppu sai hänen päänsä suhisemaan, ja hänen luomensa tuntumaan lyijynraskailta. Hän jaksoi sinnitellä vielä muutaman hetken väsymystä vastaan, kunnes sammui lopulta omaan sänkyynsä, yksin omassa kodissaan.  
  
  


* * *

Satoja maileja pohjoisempana Remus heräsi haukkoen henkeään. Hän potki tiensä vapaaksi peitostaan ja pamautti samalla päänsä yöpöydän kulmaan.

Hän kirosi raskaasti. Hän oli nukkunut tuskin silmällistäkään, oli vain pyörinyt ja nähnyt kummallisia, painajaismaisia unenpätkiä ja herännyt niistä aina hiestä märkänä, huohottaen, kauhunsekaisin ajatuksin. Hän ei muistanut uniensa yksityiskohtia, vain niiden tunnelman, sillä joka kerta herätessään hänestä oli tuntunut, ettei hän kyennyt hengittämään.

Hän painoi tykyttävää otsaansa tyynyllään ja koetti karistaa pois ikävän olonsa. Se oli ollut vain unta. Mikään ei ollut vialla, mitään ei ollut sattunut. Hän oli kunnossa. Hän oli Tylypahkassa. Hän oli turvassa. Vasta noustuaan ylös ja astuttuaan olohuoneen lattialla lojuvien kupinsirpaleiden päälle hän muisti, että edellisenä iltana oli kuitenkin tapahtunut jotain. Harry ei ollut käynyt vaikka oli luvannut.

Koko illan hän oli odottanut ja odottanut viilenevän teepannun kera. Hän oli yrittänyt lukea, mutta ei ollut pystynyt keskittymään, vaan oli säpsähdellyt pieniäkin käytävältä kantautuvia ääniä. Vähitellen hänen hämmennyksensä oli muuttunut huolestumiseksi: oliko Harrylle tapahtunut jotain? Mutta mitä pidemmälle ilta oli ehtinyt, sitä ärtyneemmäksi hän oli tullut. Jos Harrylle olisi tapahtunut jotain, tokihan hänelle olisi ilmoitettu? Ei, Harry oli taatusti vain jäänyt Tylyahoon koko illaksi välittämättä lainkaan, että hän istui odottamassa tämän saapumista.

Hän oli paiskannut vieraskuppinsa, sen jota Harry aina käytti, seinään ja saanut suurta tyydytystä sirpaleiden kilistessä pitkin kivilattiaa. Ja koko illan hän oli kävellyt edestakaisin lumen kuorruttaman ikkunan edessä mutisten itsekseen, kunnes vihdoin kellon lyödessä puolta yötä oli lukinnut ovensa ja mennyt nukkumaan.

Kaikessa rehellisyydessä hänen täytyi myöntää, että tätähän hän oli toivonutkin, etäisyyttä Harryyn. Mutta nyt kun hän oli saavuttanut tavoitteensa, se tuntuikin väärältä. Miksi hänen pitäisi työntää Harry pois elämästään? Miksei hän saisi nauttia tämän seurasta siinä missä kuka tahansa? Oliko se väärin, jos he löysivät lohtua toisistaan? Hehän olivat vain ystäviä, eivät he olleet tehneet mitään väärää.

Vielä, hän lisäsi pessimistisesti ja nyppi siruja jalkapohjastaan.

Ehkä hän oli pettynyt enemmän siksi, että päätös oli lähtöisin Harrysta eikä hänestä itsestään. Halusiko hän, että Harry kaipaisi häntä hänen kantaessa vastuun sopivuuden vaatimasta välimatkasta eikä toisin päin? Oliko hän niin pinnallinen?

Oli niin tai näin, Harry ei näyttänyt kaipaavan häntä edes sen vertaa, että olisi pitänyt kiinni lupauksestaan. Ilmeisesti Tylyahossa pysyminen oli houkuttelevampaa kuin vanhan opettajan seurassa istuminen. Hän tuhahti katkerasti ja käänsi selkänsä sirpaleille. Oli hän väsynyt tai ei, hänellä oli työnsä hoidettavana.

Lounasaikaan Remus laskeutui suureen saliin ja haravoi katseellaan rohkelikkojen tupapöytää. Ronin kirkkaanpunainen tukka erottui helposti muiden oppilaiden joukosta, mutta Harrya ei näkynyt missään. Oliko tämä vielä nukkumassa? Oliko tämä edes ollut aamutunneilla? Pitäisikö hänen kysyä Ronilta, oliko Harry jäänyt Tylyahoon yöksi?

Juuri silloin Ron katsoi ympärilleen, näki Remuksen ja nyökkäsi hänelle hymyillen. Remus nyökkäsi takaisin, mutta ei saanut yrityksestä huolimatta hymyiltyä. Hän laski katseensa alas ja siirteli ruokaansa lautasellaan. Hän oli levoton, sillä oli odottanut näkevänsä nuutuneen Harryn. Ehkä hän olisi voinut vaihtaa tämän kanssa pari sanaa ennen oppituntien alkua. Ehkä tämä olisi selittänyt, miksei ollut tullut käymään eilen. Ja samalla, mahdollisten keskustelunaiheiden välähdellessä hänen mielessään hän tajusi häpeäkseen, että toivoi näkevänsä Harryn osittain siksi, että tämä voisi pyytää häneltä anteeksi edellistä iltaa. Hän hymyilisi tälle suopeasti ja kutsuisi käymään jonain toisena iltana, tyytyväisenä siitä että tämä oli ymmärtänyt hänen pahoittaneen mielensä.

Hän halusi, että Harry tahtoi viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan, vaikka hänen olisi pitänyt haluta juuri sitä, mitä Harry oli edellisenä iltana tehnyt. Tämän pitäisikin vältellä häntä.

Juuri silloin Remus säpsähti hereille ajatuksistaan varjon peittäessä hänen lautasensa. Ron oli ilmestynyt hänen eteensä ilman, että hän oli huomannut mitään.

"Hei, Remus... eikun professori Lupin", Ron takelteli ja väläytti hermostuneen hymyn.

"Ron", Remus sanoi lyhyesti ja onnistui tällä kertaa hymyilemään, vaikka ei ollut aivan varma, muistuttiko hänen ilmeensä sittenkin enemmän irvistystä.

"Tuota, oletko nähnyt Harrya? Meillä oli aamulla loitsuja, eikä hän ollut siellä", Ron sanoi.

Remus tuijotti Ronia. "En ole nähnyt Harrya eilisten tuntien jälkeen. Hän sanoi lähtevänsä käymään teillä. Eikö hän tullutkaan?"

"En tiedä", Ron sanoi näyttäen yllättyneeltä. "Olin illalla huispausharjoituksissa. Hermione ei ainakaan maininnut mitään."

Remus puri hetken huultaan, ja pahat aavistukset valtasivat hänen mielensä.

"Hyvä on. Menen käymään Tylyahossa, minulla ei ole enää tunteja tänään", hän sanoi ja nousi ylös sysäten lautasensa kauemmas. Ron nyökkäsi ja kiirehti puolijuoksua seuraaville tunneille. Kello oli jo soinut.

Remus tuijotti teekuppiaan. Hän oli jälleen Hermionen ja Mollyn seurassa tarkoituksenaan puhua Harrysta, mutta tunsi olonsa vieläkin vaivaantuneemmaksi kuin edellisellä kerralla. Enää hänellä ei ollut Harryn paras mielessään, vaan tällä kertaa hän halusi vastauksia omaa itseään varten. Hän rykäisi.

"Harry ei ollut aamulla koulussa", hän tokaisi ja puri huultaan. Kysymys oli lipsahtanut hänen suustaan suorempana kuin hän oli tarkoittanut.

Hermione säpsähti ja vilkaisi nopeasti Mollya, joka syötti Kathleenia pöydän toisessa päässä.

"Tiedän", Hermione totesi ja vältteli Remuksen katsetta. Remus kurtisti kulmiaan. Jotain outoa oli tekeillä.

"Käsittääkseni hän kävi eilen täällä?"

Hermione väänteli käsiään ja näytti kovasti miettivän miten vastata. Remus sai odottaa kokonaisen minuutin ennen kuin tämä nosti katseensa hetkeksi häneen ja nyökkäsi.

"Harry joutui poistumaan koulusta joksikin aikaa. Henkilökohtaisista syistä. Lähetin aamulla professori McGarmiwalle viestin", Hermione sanoi nopeasti ja nousi ylös viedäkseen Mollylle puhtaan harson. "Tässä", hän sanoi anopilleen ja asetti harson tämän olalle.

"Kiitos, kultaseni", Molly sinkautti säteilevän hymyn Hermionelle. Hänen silmänsä kiilsivät kuitenkin epätavallisen kirkkaina, ja Hermione jäi häälymään hermostuneena hänen olkansa taakse.

"Minä voin jatkaa syöttämistä, olet ahertanut jo liikaakin."

"Höpsistä, tämähän on pelkkää hupia!" Molly sanoi nauraen ja tarjosi Kathleenille jälleen lusikallisen sosetta. "Kultaruokaa herkunnupulle..." sitten hän näytti tajuavan mitä oli sanonut ja naurahti taas. "Höpsö mummu."

Hermione perääntyi askel kerrallaan keittiön pöydän ääreen, selkeästi vastahakoisena jättämään Mollya yksin vauvan kanssa — tai vaihtoehtoisesti liittymään Remuksen seuraan. Remus ravisteli päätään selvittääkseen ajatuksiaan. Hän alkoi tulla täysin vainoharhaiseksi. Mutta silti, Hermionen välttelevä vastaus poltteli hänen mielessään. Mitä tämä salasi?

"Sanoiko Harry, milloin hän tulee takaisin?" hän kysyi. Hänen täytyi saada jotain konkreettista selville.

"Ei oikeastaan", Hermione sanoi vastahakoisesti.

"Lähtikö hän kauas?" Remus yritti sinnikkäästi.

"En tiedä", Hermione vastasi ja hörppäsi nopeasti teensä loppuun. Hän vilkaisi jälleen Mollya ja Kathleenia. Remus huokaisi turhautuneena.

"No, ehkä hän ilmoittelee kun tietää saapumisestaan", hän totesi lannistuneena ja nousi ylös. "Kiitos teestä."

Hermione nyökkäsi katse edelleen Mollyssa, ja Remus kietoi viittansa ylleen ja poistui pihalle häikäisevän auringonlaskun loisteeseen. Vasta suljettuaan oven Remus huomasi ihmetellä, miksei Molly ollut reagoinut lainkaan uutiseen Harryn poistumisesta.

"...oli jälleen poissa tunneilta."

Remus oli juuri saapunut takaisin Tylypahkaan, mutta jähmettyi paikoilleen kuultuaan Verson äänen kulman takaa. Hän höristi korviaan. Puhuiko Verso Harrysta?

"Samoin minun tunneiltani", Lipetit myönteli. "Me puhuimme eilen, ja hän vaikutti varsin hermostuneelta. Yllätin hänet Lupinin kanssa kahdestaan ja olisitpa nähnyt, miten Lupin säpsähti. Hän suorastaan juoksi karkuun! Jotain on varmasti tekeillä."

"Mitä he olivat tekemässä?" Verso kysyi nopeasti.

Remus kiristeli hampaitaan. Hän ei taatusti halunnut kuulla tätä, mutta seisoi silti paikoilleen liimaantuneena.

"Puhuivat vain, mutta varmasti jotain oli tekeillä. Harry meni täysin hämilleen kun yritin kysyä häneltä, mikä oli hätänä."

"Mitä hän vastasi?" Verso uteli.

"Kielsi tietysti kaiken, mutta sitten hän punastui. Tajusi varmasti, ettei jutustelut Lupinin kanssa olekaan niin viattomia, kuin mitä hän oli ajatellut."

"On se surku, ettei aikuinen ihminen ymmärrä paremmin. Lähteä nyt vikittelemään nuoria poikia. Harrykin on ollut niin huonossa kunnossa, ettei varmasti tajua, mihin Lupin pyrkii." Verso huokaisi syvään.

"Totta. Mutta eipä tämä ole ensimmäinen kerta. Muistatko vielä, kun professori Jakarvo antoi yksityistunteja Jonesin tytölle?" Lipetit sanoi.

"Muistan, totta tosiaan! Mutta Jakarvohan erotettiin, kun Jonesin vanhemmat saivat tietää asiasta."

"Täsmälleen! Harryn vanhemmat eivät vain ole enää huolehtimassa hänestä", Lipetit vinkaisi. Sitten hän jatkoi: "Pitäisikö meidän kertoa Dumbledorelle?"

Nyt Remus sai tarpeekseen ja perääntyi hitaasti takaisin tulosuuntaansa. Hänen päässään surisi, ja hän rutisti talviviittaansa tiukasti nyrkissään. Tämänkö vuoksi Harry oli lähtenyt?

Oli totta, että Harry oli hakeutunut hänen seuraansa jo monen kuukauden ajan ja selvästi hyötynyt, jopa nauttinut heidän keskenään viettämästä ajasta, mutta oliko tällä ollut pienintäkään aavistusta, että hänen tunteensa tätä kohtaan ylittivät platonisen ystävyyden? Jopa edellisenä päivänä Harry oli pyytänyt häntä mukaansa Tylyahoon, mutta myöhemmin (keskusteltuaan Lipetitin kanssa, Remus ymmärsi nyt) oli vain tuijottanut kylmin silmin, tervehtimättä.

Ei ollut enää epäilystäkään, etteikö Lipetit ollut avannut Harryn silmiä. Tämä oli lopettanut koulunsa, koska ei sietänyt olla hänen seurassaan. Hän oli tuhoamassa Harryn opiskelumahdollisuudet, jopa koko loppuelämän! Hänen sydämensä jyskytti hänen rinnassaan. Hän oli mennyt liian pitkälle! Hän oli antanut tunteidensa viedä huolimatta siitä, mitä hänen järkensä oli sanonut koko ajan: Harry ei ollut häntä varten. Ja nyt hänen itsekkyytensä oli ajanut tämän pois koulusta. Hänellä ei ollut vaihtoehtoja. Hänen oli lähdettävä ja nopeasti!

Muotokuvat huudahtelivat säikähdyksestä hänen painellessa niiden ohi kohti Dumbledoren kansliaa, mutta hän ei huomannut niitä. Hän näki tuskin eteensä. Hän ei halunnut ajatella, ettei enää koskaan näkisi Tylypahkaa. Sitten hän vavahti kuin sähköiskun saaneena sillä tajusi, ettei myöskään näkisi koskaan Harrya.

Hän haukkoi henkeään. Hänet oli kirottu jo lapsuudessaan, mutta jos hän toimisi nopeasti, hän voisi estää Harryn elämän tuhoutumisen.

Dumbledore kohotti katseensa, kun Remus astui tämän huoneeseen. Remus veti syvään henkeä ja muistutti itseään, että hänen oli pysyttävä lujana, edes tämän ainoan kerran. Sen hän oli Harrylle velkaa.

"Irtisanon itseni", hän sanoi karhealla, paksulla äänellä.

Dumbledore katsoi häntä hetkisen, otti lasinsa pois ja hieroi nenäntyveään.

"Kuten haluat."

Remus tuijotti yllättyneenä Dumbledorea. Oliko tämä tosissaan? Aikoiko tämä päästää hänet näin helpolla? Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ihmeissään ja tuijotti Dumbledorea hetken, mutta sitten hän oivalsi: Dumbledore tiesi kaiken hänestä ja Harrysta. Hän ryhdistäytyi ja pakotti itsensä pysymään tyynenä.

"Kiitos, Albus. Olen pahoillani ylimääräisestä vaivasta."

Dumbledore huiskautti kättään vähättelevästi ja hymyili.

"Sinulla on varmasti hyvä syy."

Remus nyökkäsi, mutta ei tarttunut syöttiin. Hänellä ei ollut pienintäkään halua keskustella lähtönsä todellisesta syystä ja hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei Dumbledore ottaisi asiaa puheeksi. Eikä tämä ottanutkaan, vaan nousi ylös ja ojensi kättään.

"Kiitos tästä ajasta", Dumbledore sanoi ja puristi Remuksen ojennettua kättä.

"Ilo oli minun puolellani. Tylypahka on minulle kuin koti."

"Minne aiot lähteä?" Dumbledore kysyi hiukan liiankin huolettomasti, ja Remus kurtisti kulmiaan.

"En tiedä. Löydän kyllä jotain."

Dumbledore vajosi takaisin tuoliinsa. "Varmasti. Ja jos tarvitset apua, tiedät mistä löydät minut."

Remus nyökkäsi jälleen ja kääntyi lähteäkseen; hän ei kestänyt rehtorin tiivistä katsetta kauempaa. Hän halusi vielä muutaman hetken ajan säilyttää itsekunnioituksensa ja poistua ennen kuin luhistuisi lopullisesti. Ovi oli jo hänen kätensä ulottuvilla, kun Dumbledore karautti kurkkuaan.

Remus jähmettyi ja kääntyi puolittain takaisin.

"Voimme olettaa melkoisen varmasti, että Harry kyselee perääsi", Dumbledore aloitti rauhallisella äänellä. "Mitä haluat minun sanovan hänelle?"

Remuksen ryhti romahti, ja hän käänsi ovenkahvaa. "Ei hän kysy."


	13. Niin paljon surua

Harry käveli Andromedan osoittamasta oviaukosta talvipuutarhaan. Hän tuijotti hetken lumoutuneena rehevää kasvillisuutta ja kääntyi sitten kiittääkseen Tonksin äitiä, mutta tämä oli jo kadonnut näkyvistä. Hän räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään ja lähti sitten kulkemaan horjuvin askelin pitkin laattakivipolkua kohti pensaiden keskeltä siintävää aukiota.

Hän oli herännyt myöhään jyskyttävään päänsärkyyn ja joutunut liottamaan itseään kylvyssä tuntikausia, ennen kuin oli kyennyt nousemaan lentoon. Kylmä pakkasilma oli selvittänyt hänen päänsä, mutta puutarhan keinotekoinen lämpö tuntui silti taivaalliselta hänen jäätyneissä jäsenissään. Hän oli matkannut katkeruutensa voimin, mutta mitä pidemmälle hän oli päässyt, sitä tyhjemmäksi hänen olonsa oli muuttunut. Nyt, kun hän astui pensaiden varjosta valjun valon täyttämälle aukiolle ja näki Tonksin istumassa penkillä täysin liikkumattomana, viimeisetkin rippeet hänen myrkyllisistä ajatuksistaan katosivat.

Tonksin hiukset olivat täysin harmaat ja hänen ihonsa näytti sekin värittömältä. Hän tuijotti ikkunasta ulos lasittunein katsein eikä näyttänyt huomaavan lainkaan, että oli saanut vieraan. Hän oli pelkkä varjo entisestä, räiskyvästä itsestään.

Harry tuskin tunnisti Tonksia. Oliko hän itsekin näyttänyt joskus yhtä pahalta? Oliko hänkin vain istunut aloillaan, omien muistojensa kiduttamana? Hänen koko keväänsä oli kulunut sumussa, kuin unen ja valveen rajamailla. Hän ei voinut olla varma.

Hän astui varovasti lähemmäs ja istahti penkin vapaaseen päähän.

"Hei", hän sanoi hiljaa.

Tonks käänsi päätään ja katsoi Harrya pitkän aikaa, ennen kuin tunnisti tämän. Ja tunnistuksen myötä hänen kasvoillaan ollut vähäinenkin väri katosi. Hänen ei tarvinnut sanoa sanaakaan, sillä hänen ilmeensä paljasti selkeästi, että hän tiesi syyn Harryn vierailuun.

"Harry", hän mutisi. "Voi, Harry, olen niin pahoillani..."

Tonksin ääni oli karhea, aivan kuin hän ei olisi käyttänyt sitä pitkään aikaan. Hänen sormensa nytkähtivät hänen sylissään.

"En tarkoittanut..." hän sopersi ja hengitti raskaasti tuijottaessaan Harrya kauhunsekaisin katsein.

Harry tarttui Tonksia kädestä ja puristi sitä kevyesti. Hänessä ei ollut enää vihaa vuodatettavaksi eikä hänen katkeruutensa tuntunut enää tärkeältä. Hermione oli ollut oikeassa, Tonks oli jo kärsinyt tarpeeksi.

Tonks nyyhkäisi alahuuli väristen, ja Harry veti hänet syliinsä. Tonksin raastava itku sai Harryn tajuamaan, miten helppoa olikaan antaa anteeksi. Ei ollut hyötyä syyttää Tonksia petoksesta, sillä se ei toisi Ginnyä takaisin. Se ei muuttaisi menneisyyttä. Se ei palauttaisi hänelle hänen menettämäänsä vuotta. Se ei ratkaisisi mitään. Ja taputtaessaan lohduttavasti Tonksin tärisevää selkää hän myönsi pitkin hampain, ettei Ginnyn kuolema ollut täysin hänen syytään, vaikka, pieni ääni hänen sisällään kuiskutti, hänen teoillaan olikin taatusti ollut vaikutusta lopputulokseen.

Tonks pyyhki silmiään, ja Harry katsoi alas tämän kasvoihin. Tonksin turvonneet, verestävät silmät tuijottivat penkin vieressä kasvavaa lehtevää pensasta. Kun Harry liikahti hieman, Tonks säpsähti aivan kuin olisi herännyt horroksesta. Hän vetäytyi Harryn sylistä, mutta jäi kuitenkin istumaan penkille tämän viereen.

"Mistä lähtien?" Harry kysyi viimein.

Tonks nosti katseensa Harryyn, silmät täynnä kyyneliä, mutta pyyhkäisi ne nopeasti pois.

"Hermionen syntymäpäiväjuhlista."

Harryn vatsassa väänsi. Niin monta kuukautta.

"Rakastitko Ginnyä?" hän kysyi ja toivoi, että hänen äänensävynsä oli tarpeeksi neutraali.

Tonks niiskautti nenäänsä. Hän katsoi Harrya suoraan silmiin ja vastasi: "Rakastan edelleen."

Tunnustus ei tullut Harrylle yllätyksenä, mutta sen aikaansaama riuhtaisu hänen sisällään säikäytti hänet. Ginny, joka oli luisunut hänen mielessään etäisemmäksi koko kuluneen talven ajan, tuntui nyt vieläkin kaukaisemmalta. Kuin kauniilta muistolta joltain onnellisemmalta ajalta. Hän oli rakastanut Ginnyä, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään, mutta tämän kuoleman jälkeen alkanut surutyö oli edennyt jo niin pitkälle, ettei hän enää ajatellut tapahtunutta niin puolueellisesti. Hänestä tuntui, että Hermionen paljastuksen aiheuttama raivo oli ollut enemmänkin yllätyksen tuomaa, tai ehkä petoksen, sillä jos Ginnyn oli täytynyt löytää uusi rakkaus, Tonks ei ollut lainkaan huono valinta.

Hän nyökkäsi vakavana, ja Tonks pyyhki jälleen silmiään kaapunsa liepeeseen.

"Mutta Harry, vaikka Ginny rakasti minua, hän rakasti sinuakin. Olit hänelle tärkeä viimeiseen asti, sinun täytyy ymmärtää se."

Harry nyökkäsi jälleen, automaattisesti.

"Joskus omille tunteilleen ei vain voi mitään, ja niin kävi meillekin. Emme missään vaiheessa tahtoneet sinulle pahaa, mutta tilanne oli niin solmussa ja... ja... " Tonks takelteli puheessaan.

"Ja sitten oli jo liian myöhäistä", Harry lopetti lauseen Tonksin puolesta.

Tonks katsoi häntä silmät suurina ja nyökkäsi hitaasti. "Niin, oli jo liian myöhäistä."

Harryn kurkkuun nousi pala. "Tonks, olen pahoillani. Jos olisin vain tappanut Malfoyn—" hän aloitti, mutta ei päässyt alkua pidemmälle, kun Tonks painoi kätensä hänen suulleen.

"Ei se ollut sinun syytäsi. Meillä kaikilla oli yhteinen vihollinen, jonka syytä se oli. Me kaikki olimme samalla asialla, puolustamassa itseämme ja omia kotejamme. Ei sota johtunut sinusta. Et sinä ole vastuussa."

He istuivat hetken hiljaa, vain katsellen pyörteilevää lumisadetta lasin takana, ja Harry mietti Remusta ja sitä, miten pitkän matkan oli kulkenut tämän kanssa. Hän ymmärsi nyt paremmin, mitä Remus oli hänelle hokenut jo kuukausia. Hän ymmärsi, miten sokeasti hän oli tuijottanut itseään ja eristänyt itsensä muusta maailmasta, vaikka hän ei todellakaan ollut ainoa, jolta sota oli vienyt rakkaita. Hänen poskilleen kohosi häpeän puna, kun hän mietti Mollya, joka oli menettänyt sekä miehensä että tyttärensä ja jaksanut vielä hoitaa häntä kaiken surunsa keskellä.

Tonksin pää nuupahti Harryn rinnalle, kun tämä nojautui velttona häntä vasten. Harry säikähti ja oli juuri aikeissa ravistella Tonksia hereille, kun joku puhui vaimealla äänellä hänen takanaan.

"Hän väsyy helposti."

Harry käänsi vaivalloisesti päätään. Andromeda oli tullut talvipuutarhaan ja katsoi tytärtään surun uurtamin kasvoin.

"Hän nukkuu vain pieniä pätkiä ennen kuin herää, aina huutaen Ginnyä", Andromeda jatkoi ja heilautti sitten taikasauvaansa. Hän leijutti Tonksin Harryn sylistä kohti sisätiloihin johtavaa ovea.

"Vien hänet sänkyyn. Olisitko ystävällinen ja odottaisit minua keittiössä. Pannussa on teetä", hän sanoi vielä ennen kuin katosi näkyvistä.

Harry nousi hämmentyneenä ylös. Andromeda siis tiesi kaiken, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän mietti puolihuolimattomasti, mistä tämä tahtoi keskustella hänen kanssaan samalla, kun suunnisti kohti keittiötä.

Kun hän lysähti valkoiseksi maalatulle tuolille, hän muisti yhtäkkiä, että oli eilen luvannut käydä Remuksen luona. Hän oli unohtanut koko tapaamisen Hermionen paljastuksen jälkeen. Remus oli odottanut häntä koko illan, turhaan, eikä hän ollut lähettänyt edes viestiä. Hän tapaili hätääntyneenä taskujaan löytääkseen palan pergamenttia, mutta löysi vain sauvansa. Pystyiköhän suojeliuksen lähettämään näin kaukaa? Hän ei ollut koskaan lähettänyt viestiä suojeliuksella, mutta tiesi kyllä miten se tehtiin. Ehkä oli kuitenkin parempi käyttää pöllöä, se ennättäisi perille jo samana iltana. Mutta jos hän lähtisi heti matkaan, hän ennättäisi itsekin aamuksi takaisin Tylypahkaan. Kenties kaikkein paras vaihtoehto oli kertoa koko juttu Remukselle kasvokkain.

Juuri kun hän oli nousemassa ylös ja tarttumassa luutaansa, Andromeda astui keittiöön.

"Kiitos että jäit", hän sanoi. "Ja kiitos että ymmärsit. Moni muu olisi syyttänyt Nymphadoraa petoksesta ja se olisi ollut hänen tuhonsa. Niin paljon kuin hän onkin kaivannut Ginnyä, hän on myös pelännyt tätä päivää." Hän katsoi merkitsevästi Harrya.

Harry ymmärsi. Totta oli, että hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa oli ollut huutaa Tonksille ja haukkua tätä vähemmän mairittelevilla nimillä. Mutta se oli ollut ennen kuin hän oli nähnyt, kuinka paljon tämä kärsi.

"Olen pahoillani, että hän on joutunut kokemaan niin paljon", hän sanoi lopulta.

"He olisivat tahtoneet laittaa Nymphadoran Mungoon, mutta halusin hänet kotiin. Halusin itse pitää hänestä huolta. Mutta hänen tilansa ei ole muuttunut mihinkään moneen kuukauteen", Andromeda sanoi. "Joskus pelkään, että..."

Hän kätki kasvonsa käsiinsä ja hengitti muutaman kerran syvään. Harry epäröi.

"En ole asiantuntija... mutta ehkä Tonks tarvitsee jonkun jolle puhua tapahtuneesta. Jonkun joka ei ole niin läheinen. Se auttoi ainakin minua", hän sanoi varovasti.

Andromeda katsoi häntä pitkään ja nyökkäsi sitten.

"Ehkä olet oikeassa. Näin sinut hautajaisissa ja näytit silloin yhtä pahalta kuin Nymphadora nyt", hän tunnusti.

Harry laski katseensa pöydän pintaan. Kyllä, he olivat molemmat käyneet pohjalla, mutta hänellä oli nyt elämässään valoa ja joku jota odottaa. Remus. Hän hymyili pienesti ajatellessaan, että näkisi kohta Remuksen eikä voinut enää odottaa sekuntiakaan, vaan nousi kiireesti ylös.

"Kiitos kaikesta, mutta minun täytyy nyt lähteä takaisin", hän sanoi ja ojensi kätensä kohti Andromedaa. "Sano Tonksille, että tulen käymään myöhemmin uudestaan."

Andromeda nyökkäsi ja puristi Harryn kättä.

Harry tarttui luutaansa ja avasi ulko-oven, mutta joutui välittömästi kumartumaan väistääkseen sisään syöksyvää pöllöä. Se kiersi huoneen, palasi sitten takaisin ja laskeutui hänen olalleen.

"Se on sinulle", Andromeda sanoi yllättyneenä.

Harry kurtisti hämmentyneenä kulmiaan ja irrotti viestin pöllön jalasta. Pöllö lennähti välittömästi takaisin ulos ja katosi pimeyteen. Harry rullasi viestin nopeasti auki.

> Harry,  
> äiti joutui Mungoon, tule pian!
> 
> Ron  
> 


	14. Myrskyn silmässä

"Molly Weasley?" Harry kysyi hätäisesti aulanoidalta.

Noita näytti ärtyneeltä ja avasi jo suunsa sanoakseen jotain kaikesta päätellen kipakkaa, mutta sitten hänen katseensa käväisi Harryn otsassa. Nyt oli Harryn vuoro näyttää ärtyneeltä, sillä hän ei pitänyt siitä, että hänen arpeaan tuijotettiin. Mutta kun aulanoita tunnisti Harryn, hänen ryhtinsä suoristui ja hän alkoi välittömästi selailla papereitaan.

"Armas Auwoisan osasto, ensimmäinen kellarikerros. Käytävän päästä oikealle, sieltä portaat alas ja jälleen oikealle. Huone neljätoista", aulanoita kertoi pirteällä äänellä ja hymyili Harrylle säteilevästi.

"Kiitos", Harry mutisi ja lähti hölkkäämään pitkin käytävää Tulisalama kädessään. Vaikka hän inhosikin kuuluisuuttaan, hänen oli pakko myöntää, että joskus siitä oli hyötyä.

Hän oli ilmiintynyt suoraan Mungon vierassisäänkäynnin tuntumaan, vaikka vihasikin pahoinvoinnin tunnetta, joka häneen aina iski siirtymän jälkeen. Puolen tunnin lentomatka oli kuitenkin jotain, johon hänellä ei ollut varaa juuri nyt. Hänen mielessään tuntui pyörivän liian monia kysymyksiä, mutta yksi niistä pomppasi päällimmäiseksi: miksi Molly oli joutunut sairaalaan? Ronin viesti ei ollut määritellyt syytä, mutta Harry näki opaskylteistä, että hän oli itseaiheutettujen taikavammojen osastolla. Oliko joku Mollyn loitsuista mennyt vikaan?

Kun hän saapui portaikkoon, hän harppoi ne nopeasti alas, mutta pysähtyi sijoilleen osaston kuvauksen nähtyään.

> Armas Auwoisan psykiatrinen osasto  
> Depressiot, maniat, multipersoonat jne.  
> 

Psykiatrinen osasto? Harry kulki hämmentyneenä pitkin käytävää, kunnes näki ovenpielessä numeron neljätoista. Hän ojensi kätensä ja oli jo koputtamaisillaan ovea, mutta samassa se avautui.

"Harry!" Hermione huudahti ja heittäytyi Harryn kaulaan.

Harry halasi Hermionea hetken, mutta astui sitten askelen taemmas kärsimättömänä saamaan vastauksia. Hermione ehti kuitenkin ensin.

"Ethän ole enää vihainen minulle?" hän kysyi varovasti. Hänen silmänsä olivat itkusta punaiset ja hänen alahuulensa värisi.

"En ole", Harry vastasi. "Kävin juttelemassa Tonksin kanssa ja kaikki on okei."

Hermione vain tuijotti häntä, ja Harry olisi selittänyt tarkemmin, mutta hänellä oli tärkeämpiäkin asioita mielessään.

"Mitä Mollylle tapahtui?" hän kysyi vaimealla äänellä. Hermione niiskahti.

"Hän sai hermoromah-duk-sen", Hermione selitti katkonaisella äänellä ja purskahti itkuun.

Hermionen itku oli puuskaista, lähes hysteeristä, ja Harry kietoi automaattisesti kätensä tämän harteille. Hän ohjasi Hermionen istumaan ja odotteli, että tämän kohtaus loppuisi. Hän oli yllättynyt, ettei Ron ollut ilmestynyt lohduttamaan vaimoaan. Yleensä Ron haistoi Hermionen kyyneleet kilometrien päähän.

"Miksi hän romahti?" Harry kysyi heti, kun Hermione sai itsensä hallintaan.

"Voi, Harry", Hermione niiskutti, "Parantaja sanoi, että Molly on tukahduttanut murheensa ja huolehtinut vain muista. Että hän ei ole antanut itsensä surra Arthuria ja Ginnyä."

Harry tuijotti Hermionea järkyttyneenä. Hänen mieleensä palautui välittömästi eräs ilta Remuksen kanssa, jolloin hän oli paljastanut, että oli itkenyt Ginnyn kuolemaa ensimmäisen kerran vasta koulun alettua. Remus oli ollut kauhistunut ja varoittanut häntä tukahduttamasta suruaan. Olisiko hänkin nyt täällä, ellei Remus olisi ottanut ohjaksia käsiinsä? Hän oli tälle velkaa enemmän kuin luulikaan.

"Mitä oikein tapahtui?" hän kysyi hermostuneena.

"Mollylta meni jalat alta, kun hän oli nostamassa Kathleenia. Sain juuri ja juuri Katien pelastettua, ja sitten toimme Mollyn tänne. Bill ja Charlie ovat tulossa myös, Fred ja George saapuivat hetki sitten, samoin Percy", Hermione selitti ja niisti nenäänsä. "Molly on vieläkin shokissa, ja jos joku heistä poistuu huoneesta, hänestä tulee hysteerinen. Olin juuri tulossa katsomaan, että oletko jo saapunut paikalle."

Se selitti Ronin poissaolon.

"Tule, Molly haluaa varmasti nähdä sinutkin", Hermione jatkoi ja nousi ylös.

He avasivat hiljaa oven. Weasleyt käänsivät yhtenä miehenä päätään, kaikki muut paitsi Molly, joka makasi sängyllä itkien ja täristen ja puristaen Ronin kättä.

"Parantaja olisi halunnut antaa hänelle unilientä, mutta Molly tahtoi odottaa, kunnes Bill ja Charlie ehtivät tänne", Hermione kuiskasi Harryn korvaan johdattaessaan tätä lähemmäs sänkyä. Fred ja George väistyivät tehdäkseen tilaa.

"Molly, katso kuka tuli käymään!" Hermione huudahti tekopirteällä äänellä.

Hermionen äänen kuullessaan Molly hypähti kuin sähköiskun saaneena ja räväytti silmänsä auki. Kun hän näki huoneen keskellä seisovan Harryn, hänen ilmeensä vääristyi ja hän päästi eläimellisen rääkäisyn.

"Murhaaja!"

Molly yritti rynnätä kohti Harrya kynsien rajusti ilmaa, ja vain Ronin nopeat refleksit estivät häntä hyökkäämästä suin päin Harryn kimppuun. Ron piteli äitiään käsivarsista ja oli hetken aikaa hätää kärsimässä, kunnes Fred ja George syöksähtivät auttamaan ja painoivat Mollyn takaisin sänkyyn. Percy seisoi sängyn päädyssä jäykkänä kuin patsas eikä näköjään tiennyt mitä tehdä.

"Äiti, se on Harry!" Ron huusi paniikissa, mutta Molly ei näyttänyt kuulevan. Tai välittävän.

"Hirviö!" Molly kirkui rätisevällä äänellä ja tuijotti edelleen Harrya. Hänen silmänsä pullottivat. "Sinä tapoit... sinun vikasi... minun pikkutyttöni..."

Mollyn huuto haipui äkkiä kurluttaviksi nyyhkäisyiksi, ja säikähtäneennäköiset Fred ja George kumartuivat lähemmäs äitiään yrittäen saada tätä rauhoittumaan. Hermionekin lähestyi sänkyä varovasti, kädet suun edessä peittämässä hänen kauhistunutta ilmettään. Molly itki raastavaa, kivuliaan kuuloista itkua, ja kaksoset kuiskuttivat hänelle lohduttavia sanoja silitellen toinen hiuksia ja toinen käsivartta. Silloin tällöin sängyn toisella puolen seisova Ron vilkaisi Harrya edelleen tyrmistyneenä äitinsä äkillisestä purkauksesta.

Harry seisoi täysin lamaantuneena keskellä lattiaa. Hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella.

"Ehkä on parempi että menemme hetkeksi ulos", Hermione supatti hiljaisella äänellä ja tarttui Harrya käsivarresta.

Harry antoi taluttaa itsensä osaston aulaan ja istuutui raskaasti penkille Hermionen viereen. Hän ei kyennyt käsittämään, mitä Molly oli juuri hänelle sanonut. Vaikka he eivät olleetkaan verisukua toisilleen, hän oli alusta alkaen pitänyt Mollya kuin omana äitinään, sillä heidän ensimmäisestä tapaamisestaan lähtien tämä oli kohdellut häntä kuin yhtä lapsistaan, mutta nyt...

Hänen päänsä tuntui painavan kuin lyijy, ja hän laski sen käsiinsä. Viimeaikaiset tapahtumat pyörteilivät hänen mielessään valtavalla vauhdilla. Lipetitin vihjailut, Ginny ja Tonks ja nyt vielä Mollyn syytökset, jotka vieläkin kaikuivat hänen päässään.

_"Murhaaja!" "Hirviö!"_

"Ei Molly tarkoittanut, mitä sanoi", Hermione supatti Harryn korvaan ja taputti häntä lohduttavasti selkään. "Hän ei ole tällä hetkellä oma itsensä."

Harry ei nostanut päätään, sillä Hermionen lohdutuksesta huolimatta hän oli varma, että jollain tasolla Molly oli aina syyttänyt häntä Ginnyn kuolemasta. Sairastuminen oli vain tuonut sen pintaan.

"Kunhan Molly lepää pari päivää, hän on taas oma itsensä", Hermione vakuutti, mutta kuulosti itsekin epävarmalta. "Harry?"

Harry ei vastannut. Tähän hetkeen saakka hän oli kuvitellut olevansa yksi heistä, luullut kuuluvansa Weasleyn perheeseen, mutta nyt... olisiko Molly koskaan syyttänyt omaa lastaan noilla sanoilla? Ei varmasti. Jos kyseessä olisi ollut Ron, niin Molly ei koskaan olisi käyttänyt sanaa "murhaaja". Hänet oli riuhtaistu irti Weasleyn perheestä niin nopeasti, ettei hän tuntunut vieläkään käsittävän sitä.

Mutta hän oli kulkenut talven aikana henkisesti pitkän taipaleen ja vaikka Mollyn sanat olivat repineet auki vasta-arpeutuneita haavoja, hän intti tiukasti vastaan sisällään velloville epäilyksille. Ginny oli kuollut sodassa. Hän oli tehnyt kaikkensa pelastaakseen tämän, mutta ei ollut onnistunut. Ginnyn kuolema _ei ollut hänen vikansa!_ Mutta mitä enemmän hän intti itselleen, sitä vähemmän hän tuntui sanojaan uskovan. Hänen korvissaan kaikui edelleen Mollyn kärisevä ääni: _"Murhaaja! Hirviö!"_

Samassa Bill ja Charlie ilmestyivät aulaan. Hermione nousi nopeasti ylös, mutta Harry tyytyi vain nyökkäämään vaisusti.

"Missä äiti on?" Bill kysyi hätääntyneenä.

"Minä näytän", Hermione sanoi nopeasti ja katsahti sitten Harrya. "Tulen kohta takaisin."

Harry ei noteerannut Hermionen sanoja mitenkään, vaan hieroi väsyneitä silmiään kämmeniinsä. Kaikki tuntui kaatuvan niskaan samanaikaisesti. Ensin Tonks ja sitten Molly. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt jäsennellä ajatuksiaan sen jälkeen, kun oli mennyt tapaamaan Hermionea, Remuksen tunnin jälkeen. Eikä hän ollut vieläkään päässyt selittämään Remukselle, miksei ollut tullut vaikka oli luvannut.

Kanttiinin yläpuolella tikittävä kello oli jo yli puolen yön, ja Harry haukotteli leveästi venytellen käsiään. Hän ei kerta kaikkiaan jaksanut ajatella juuri nyt. Hänen otsaansa tykytti pahaenteisesti. Pitkät lentomatkat alkoivat jo painaa, eikä edellisenä iltana nautittu alkoholi auttanut lainkaan asiaa.

Hän nousi ylös ja osti kanttiinista voileivän. Hän ahmaisi sen parilla haukkaisulla, rojahti sitten kyljelleen samalle penkille, josta oli noussut, ja painoi päänsä käsivarrelleen. Jos hän vain sulkisi silmänsä hetkeksi, niin hän jaksaisi taas miettiä, miten koko maailma tuntui luisuneen niin äkkiä pois raiteiltaan.

Muutaman tunnin kuluttua hän havahtui pehmeään kosketukseen olallaan. Hän avasi vastahakoisesti silmänsä, mutta räväytti ne ammolleen huomatessaan, kuka häntä yritti herättää.

"Pahoittelen herätystä, mutta niskasi menevät solmuun tuossa asennossa", Dumbledore sanoi hymyillen.

Dumbledore oli oikeassa, sillä kun Harry suoristautui, hänen niskansa oli jäykkä ja kipeä. Hän venytti sitä varovasti ja katsoi uteliaana rehtoria. Sitten hän muisti, missä hän oli.

"Onko Molly kunnossa?" hän kysyi hätääntyneenä.

Dumbledore istui viereiselle tuolille ja taputti Harryn polvea.

"Hän on kunnossa. Tai paremminkin hänen tilassaan ei ole muutosta. Hän nukkuu nyt."

Harry lysähti tuoliinsa ja haukotteli. Aulassa ei ollut ketään muita kuin hän ja Dumbledore. Äkkiä hän muisti, mitä Molly oli edellisenä iltana hänelle sanonut ja hänen naamansa venähti. Dumbledore näytti arvaavan hänen ajatuksensa ja laski kätensä hänen olalleen.

"Hermione kertoi, mitä eilen tapahtui", Dumbledore sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. "Ymmärräthän sinä, että Molly ei ole tällä hetkellä oma itsensä?"

Harry ei vastannut, mutta nyökkäsi silti.

"Tilannetta voisi verrata vaikkapa ankeuttajan vaikutukseen. Ne imevät kaiken ilon pois, jolloin jäljelle jää vain surullisia muistoja. Ihminen tarvitsee kuitenkin molempia ollakseen toimintakykyinen. Juuri tällä hetkellä Molly muistaa vain ne kaikkein kauheimmat muistonsa ilman suodatinta, joka kertoisi hänelle, mikä on järkevää ja mikä ei", Dumbledore selitti.

"Eli Molly on ollut koko ajan sitä mieltä, että minä olen vastuussa Ginnyn kuolemasta", Harry totesi vaisulla äänellä. Hänen sisimpänsä kiristyi jälleen tiukkaan solmuun.

"Kyllä ja ei", Dumbledore sanoi. "Uskoisin, että Molly on tällä hetkellä surutyössään aivan alussa. Hän kokee vihaa kaikkea sitä kohtaan, joka on osaltaan vaikuttanut Ginnyn ja Arthurin kuolemaan, ja on saanut päähänsä sinun olevan syyllinen Ginnyn kuolemaan. Tai todennäköisempää on, että hän sai sen päähänsä juuri sillä hetkellä, kun hän näki sinut. Ja koska Molly on tällä hetkellä vain rajallisesti tajuissaan, hän sitoo yhteen kaksi kauheaa muistoa: tyttärensä kuoleman ja sinun näennäisen osallisuutesi siihen. Aivan kuten sinä itse vihasit itseäsi, koska uskoit Ginnyn kuolleen sinun vuoksesi, samalla tavalla Mollyn ajatukset ovat tällä hetkellä vääristyneet uskomaan niin."

"Hermione sanoi, että Molly on tukahduttanut surunsa tähän saakka", Harry vastasi ja yritti edelleenkin ymmärtää, mitä Dumbledore oli juuri selittänyt.

"Kyllä."

"Eli Molly on kieltäytynyt ajattelemasta herra Weasleyn ja Ginnyn kuolemaa tähän asti?" Harry sanoi, mutta hänen sanansa muotoutuivat kysymykseksi.

"Kyllä ja ei", Dumbledore sanoi taas. "Hän on ollut tietoinen heidän kuolemastaan, mutta ei ole syvällä sisimmässään käsittänyt sitä. Hän ei ole antanut itsensä ajatella koko asiaa ja koska hänellä on ollut paljon muutakin ajateltavaa, hän on pystynyt ostamaan itselleen aikaa. Hän on vasta nyt siinä vaiheessa, jossa sinä olit kuukausia sitten, mutta kuten näet, nyt hän joutuu maksamaan korkoineen ne kaikki näennäisen onnelliset kuukaudet."

"Mitä hänelle tapahtuu?" Harry kysyi säikähtäneenä.

"Hmm. Vaikea sanoa. Jos kaikki menee hyvin, hän palautuu ennalleen. Mutta se vaatii aikaa", Dumbledore sanoi mietteliäänä ja jatkoi sitten: "Ja terapiaa."

Sitten Dumbledore ryhdistäytyi ja katsoi Harrya tiiviisti puolikuulasiensa takaa. "Ymmärtääkseni et ollut eilen koulussa?"

"Professori, olen pahoillani kun en ilmoittanut—" Harry aloitti, mutta vaikeni sitten. Hän ei tiennyt, miten olisi selittänyt poistumisensa. Tonksin ja Ginnyn suhteesta puhuminen ei tuntunut oikealta.

"Hermione lähetti aamulla viestin professori McGarmivalle. Ilmoittaudu hänelle, kun palaat takaisin", Dumbledore sanoi eikä kysellyt enempää. Harry nyökkäsi.

"Lähden heti Tylypahkaan", hän sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hänen polvensa vapisivat väsymyksestä, mutta hän tarttui silti Tulisalamaan ja oikoi rypistynyttä kaapuaan.

"Hyvä ajatus. Professori McGarmiwa on paras kohdata heti aamusta", Dumbledore sanoi pikaisen hymyn vilahtaessa hänen suupielissään.

"Kiitos, professori."

"Sinua ehkä kiinnostaa tietää, että Hagrid palasi takaisin toissayönä", Dumbledore sanoi yllättäen ja nousi itsekin ylös.

Harry ihmetteli äkillistä aiheenvaihtoa, mutta nyökkäsi silti. Dumbledore vilkaisi Mollyn huoneen ovea ja heilautti sitten talviviittansa harteilleen.

"Joudun nyt sanomaan näkemiin, minun on jatkettava matkaani. Näemme jälleen koulussa", hän sanoi hymyillen Harrylle, huiskautti kättään ja käveli kohti portaita.

Harry seurasi Dumbledorea katseellaan niin kauan kuin pystyi ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Mollyn huonetta. Hän halusi sanoa jollekulle, että oli lähdössä, mutta ei uskaltanut mennä takaisin huoneeseen peläten Mollyn saavan uuden kohtauksen. Hänen mietteensä kuitenkin keskeytyivät, kun huoneen ovi avautui ja Hermione pujahti käytävään venytellen niskojaan. Kun hän näki Harryn, hän kiirehti tämän luokse.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Hermione kysyi heti kun ennätti puhe-etäisyydelle. Harry nyökkäsi. "Nukahdit ennen kuin tulin takaisin, enkä hennonut herättää sinua", Hermione selitti äkkiä kuin peläten, että Harry oli loukkaantunut hänen poissaolostaan.

"Dumbledore herätti minut ihan vasta. Mutta taidan lähteä samoin tein Tylyahoon. Tuskin minun kannattaa tännekään jäädä", Harry vastasi ja tajusi sitten, miten tylyiltä hänen sanansa kuulostivat. "Tarkoitan siis, että koska Molly ei juuri nyt siedä nähdä minua ja koska minun täytyy selittää McGarmiwalle poissaoloni..."

Mutta Hermione nyökytteli jo ennen kuin hän ehti loppuun asti.

"Voit mennä meille yöksi jos haluat", hän sanoi.

"Kiitos, mutta menen mieluummin omaan sänkyyni nukkumaan", Harry vastasi ajatellen Remusta. Hän pääsisi herättyään tapaamaan tätä nopeammin, jos olisi jo valmiiksi Tylypahkassa.

"Hyvä on. Kerrotko McGarmiwalle, että Ron on täällä?" Hermione varmisti, ja Harry nyökkäsi. "Olin unohtaa! Miten teillä meni Tonksin kanssa?" Hermione huudahti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Ihan hyvin, kun ottaa huomioon olosuhteet. Tonks oli aika huonossa kunnossa", Harry selitti.

"Tiedän. Andromeda tahtoi välttämättä hoitaa häntä kotona."

Harry ei ollut yllättynyt, että Hermione oli ollut yhteydessä Tonksiin.

"Kehotin häntä harkitsemaan Mungoa", Harry kertoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Hermionea kuullessaan tämän terävän hengenvedon. "Ulkopuolisen kanssa on helpompi jutella", hän jatkoi, mutta ei selittänyt sen tarkemmin.

Hermione katsoi häntä tietävin silmin. "Olet muuttunut kovasti", hän totesi ja laski kätensä Harryn käsivarrelle. "Olet aikuistunut."

Harry naurahti ja veti Hermionen halaukseen. "Pitihän senkin tapahtua, ennen pitkää."

Aurinko ei ollut vielä noussut, kun Harry viiletti kohti Tylypahkaa. Hänen silmänsä pysyivät tuskin auki, ja hän koetti siristellä niitä nähdäkseen eteensä. Oli pimeää; taivas oli pilvessä eikä kuuta näkynyt.

Kun hän pääsi sisälle eteisaulaan, hän suunnisti kaikista etukäteissuunnitelmistaan huolimatta kohti Rohkelikkotornia. Remus nukkuisi vielä, eikä ollut mitään mieltä herättää tätä kesken unien. Hän ottaisi itse parin tunnin torkut, kävisi aamiaisella ja tapaisi sitten Remuksen, kun hänen päänsä toimisi paremmin.

Heti kun hän ennätti makuusaliinsa, hän riisuuntui nopeasti ja kömpi suoraan sänkyyn. Joku kotitontuista oli jättänyt ajattelevaisesti kuumavesipullon hänen peittonsa alle, ja hän hieroi jääkylmiä varpaitaan sitä vasten. Osa hänestä oli tietoinen siitä, että Remus nukkui hänen kanssaan saman katon alla ja että hän tahtoi nähdä tämän niin pian kuin mahdollista, mutta suurempi osa oli kuolemanväsynyt. Hän taisteli hetken unta vastaan, mutta lopulta se nielaisi hänet mustaan tietämättömyyteen.


	15. Rikottu lupaus

Harry hölkkäsi pitkin käytävää ja koetti samalla suoristaa kaapuaan. Hän oli nukkunut pitkään, lounasaika oli jo käsillä, mutta hän ei malttanut ajatellakaan syömistä. Hänellä oli liian kiire nähdä Remus. Oli niin paljon puhuttavaa, niin paljon selitettävää, mutta tärkeintä oli kuitenkin se, että hän oikeasti näkisi Remuksen. Maailma tuntui menneen sijoiltaan ja kaikki oli erilaista kuin ennen. Hän kaipasi pysyvyyttä, ja odotti löytävänsä sitä Remuksen luota.

Hän oikaisi valeoven läpi länsiportaikkoon ja oli törmätä professori McGarmiwaan, joka sai vain hätäisesti väistettyä.

"Katso, minne juokset, Potter!" McGarmiwa huudahti ja tarttui kaiteeseen estääkseen itseään kaatumasta.

"Anteeksi, professori", Harry pahoitteli. Hän loikkasi pari askelmaa alaspäin kunnes muisti, että Dumbledore oli käskenyt hänen ilmoittautua McGarmiwalle heti aamutuimaan. "Professori, minun piti—"

"Niin, sinun piti ilmoittautua", McGarmiwa keskeytti hänet tiukalla äänellä. Se pikaisesta Remuksen näkemisestä, Harry ajatteli ja huokaisi.

"Poistua nyt koulusta kesken lukukauden sanomatta kenellekään mitään", McGarmiwa puuskahti. "Sentään et tällä kertaa lyönyt ketään..."

Sitten McGarmiwa näytti oivaltavan jotain, joka sai hänen silmänsä leviämään. Hän vei käden suulleen ja mutisi itsekseen. _"...olisi pitänyt valvoa itse... mutta en sittenkään voi uskoa..."_

Harry ei saanut selvää mutinasta ja käsitti väärin McGarmiwan hämmennyksen.

"En tietenkään lyönyt ketään, professori, kyseessä oli vain henkilökohtainen, eh, matka", hän selitti nopeasti ja toivoi, ettei hänen tarvitsisi kertoa enempää yksityiskohtia.

McGarmiwa ei puhunut mitään moneen sekuntiin, tuijotti vain Harrya päästä varpaisiin kuin koettaen tarkistaa, oliko tämä kunnossa. Harry liikahti levottomana. Hänellä ei ollut kärsivällisyyttä kiinnostua McGarmiwan mutinoista, hän halusi vain nähdä Remuksen.

"Professori, jos siinä oli kaikki, niin voinko mennä?"

"Hetkinen vain", McGarmiwa sanoi ja kokosi itsensä. "Viisikymmentä pistettä Rohkelikolta luvattomasta poistumisesta. Vältät nipin napin jälki-istunnon, mutta anna tämän olla viimeinen kerta!"

"Kyllä, professori. Olen pahoillani", Harry mutisi ja laskeutui jälleen yhden askelman. "Jos sopii, niin menen nyt tapaamaan Rem... professori Lupinia?"

McGarmiwa jähmettyi. Hän tuijotti Harrya outo ilme kasvoillaan. Oliko se sääliä?

"Professori Lupin on lähtenyt", McGarmiwa sanoi värittömästi.

Harry pysähtyi niille sijoilleen, ja hänen sydämensä alkoi hakata. Oliko Remus lähtenyt taas?

"Mutta Remushan vasta tuli takaisin, ei kai Kilta taas—"

"Professori Lupin irtisanoutui eilen", McGarmiwa keskeytti hänet. "Hän poistui linnasta vielä saman illan aikana. Rehtori on parastaikaa Lontoossa etsimässä sijaista."

Harryn polvet notkahtivat, ja hän tarttui tiukemmin kaiteeseen. Hänen aivonsa kieltäytyivät ymmärtämästä, mitä McGarmiwa oli juuri sanonut. Se ei voinut olla totta. Remus oli lähtenyt?

"Olen pahoillani, tiedän että olitte läheisiä", McGarmiwa sanoi epävarmalla äänellä ja taputti Harrya käsivarteen.

Kosketus sai Harryyn jälleen eloa. "Miksi? Ja minne hän lähti?"

"En tiedä, minne hän lähti enkä hänen irtisanoutumisensa syytä. Se on hänen ja rehtorin välinen asia." McGarmiwan äänessä oli teräksinen välke, ja Harry sävähti.

"Jättikö hän mitään... viestiä?" Harry kysyi.

Jälleen McGarmiwa katsoi häntä oudosti. "Ei, Potter, ei hän jättänyt."

Harry kääntyi kannoillaan ja juoksi portaat alas. McGarmiwa ei tiennyt mitään. Remus oli jättänyt hänelle viestin, aivan varmasti oli. Mutta mitä pidemmälle hän ehti, sitä hitaammaksi hänen vauhtinsa hiipui ja sitä enemmän häntä alkoi pelottaa. Niin kauan kuin hän pysytteli poissa Remuksen asunnosta, hän saattoi olla varma, että tämä oli edelleen Tylypahkassa, istui ehkä sohvallaan lukemassa kirjaa. Odotti kuulevansa hänestä jotain. Mutta jos McGarmiwa olikin puhunut totta, asunto olisi tyhjä. Siellä ei olisi kuumaa teepannua, ei hymyilevää Remusta. Ei ketään.

Kun hän ennätti Remuksen ovelle, hän pysähtyi ja hengitti pari kertaa syvään terästäen itseään. Hänen oli pakko saada tietää totuus! Niinpä hän työnsi oven auki ja astui nopeasti sisään.

Kalusteet olivat siellä, missä hän oli tottunutkin ne näkemään, mutta jotain oli silti muuttunut. Työpöytä oli hieman liian siisti eikä missään näkynyt kirjakasoja. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti sivupöydälle, jonka päällä Remuksen teepannu oli ollut aina, mutta nyt pöydän päällä ei ollut mitään.

"Remus?" hän sanoi ääneen, ja hänen sanansa kaikuivat oudosti; aivan kuin huone olisi ollut täysin tyhjä. Kukaan ei vastannut.

Hän kiirehti makuuhuoneen ovelle ja työnsi sen auki. Keskellä päätyseinää oli edelleen suuri katosvuode, mutta se näytti koskemattomalta. Yöpöydällä ei ollut mitään ja kun hän kurkisti raolleen jätettyyn vaatekaappiin, senkin hyllyt ammottivat tyhjinä. McGarmiwa oli siis puhunut totta. Remus oli lähtenyt.

Harry ei voinut uskoa sitä, mutta huoneiden välinpitämättömyyden tuntu puhui selvää kieltään. Täällä ei asunut enää kukaan. _Remus oli lähtenyt!_

Hänen jalkansa pettivät, ja hän vajosi seinää pitkin lattialle. Pää pyörien hän painoi otsansa vasten polviaan. Ajatus oli täysin käsittämätön. Miten Remus oli saattanut lähteä sanomatta mitään, jättämättä mitään viestiä? Mikä syy oli voinut saada tämän jättämään virkansa kesken lukukauden? Jättämään hänet. Remus oli luvannut! Tämä oli luvannut olla aina hänen tukenaan!

Äkkiä ilma tuntui liian paksulta, eikä Harry kyennyt hengittämään kunnolla. Viimeinen ihminen, jonka hän olisi uskonut pettävän hänen luottamuksensa, oli hävinnyt jäljettömiin, eikä hän tiennyt mitä ajatella. Hän yritti epätoivoisesti ymmärtää, saada jotain tolkkua siihen, miten kaikki oli voinut kääntyä päälaelleen.

Remus oli lähtenyt pois!

Ajatuksen suunnattomuus sai hänet voimaan pahoin. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko Remuksella elossa olevia sukulaisia, mutta ei kyennyt keksimään mitään muutakaan syytä, miksi tämä olisi lähtenyt niin yllättäen. Mutta miksei tämä ollut jättänyt hänelle viestiä? Edes paria selittävää sanaa. Oliko hän Remukselle niin yhdentekevä, ettei ansainnut edes hyvästejä?

Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Ei, hän ei uskonut, että Remus oli sellainen. Hän _tiesi_ , ettei Remus ollut sellainen. Jossain oli pakko olla viesti. Hänen täytyi vain löytää se. Hän ei uskoisi ennen kuin saisi varmistuksen asialle!

Hän nousi jaloilleen pää täynnä uutta päättäväisyyttä ja etsi läpi pöydänlaatikot, lipastot, kaapit, hyllyt ja komerot. Hän työnsi kätensä jopa sohvan uumeniin ja kurkisti sen alle. Hän heilutteli verhoja siltä varalta, että viesti olisi takertunut niiden laskoksiin. Hänet oli vallannut kuumeinen pakko ja hänestä tuntui, että jos Remuksen viesti vain löytyisi, hän pystyisi jälleen luottamaan johonkin. Monen epätoivoisen minuutin jälkeen hän kaivoi lopulta taikasauvansa taskustaan.

_"Tulejo, viesti!"_ hän huudahti selkeällä äänellä, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut.

Tämä oli jotain täysin käsittämätöntä, ja hän oli varma, että jotenkin, jollain kummallisella tavalla jokin oli mennyt vikaan. Hän ei kerta kaikkiaan suostunut uskomaan Remuksesta tällaista!

Äkkiä ikkunalta kuului napakka koputus, ja Harryn katse singahti ylös pölyisestä lattiasta. Ikkunalaudalla istui pieni, harmaa pöllö nokassaan pergamenttikäärö, ja Harry miltei itki helpotuksesta juostessaan avaamaan ikkunan ja ottamaan viestin vastaan. Pöllö huhuili vaisusti, ja Harrysta se näytti nääntyneeltä, aivan kuin se olisi lentänyt koko yön.

Sydän pamppaillen hän avasi käärön.

> Harry,  
> olen pahoillani. Olen eronnut virastani.
> 
> Remus Lupin  
> 

Harry kirosi ääneen. Hän luki viestin toiseen ja kolmanteenkin kertaan ja sadatteli lisää. Eihän siinä kerrottu mitään. Kyllähän hän tiesi, että Remus oli lähtenyt, mutta hän ei tiennyt miksi. Mitä Remus oikein pelleili? Ja miksi tämä oli pahoillaan? Mistä tämä oli pahoillaan? Siitäkö, että oli eronnut virastaan? Siitä, ettei ollut kertonut asiasta hänelle kasvokkain? Siitä, että oli lähtenyt niin nopeasti, kuin salaa?

Harry kääntyi kannoillaan mutisten itsekseen. Eihän Remus voinut olla kadonnut jäljettömiin. Joku tiesi varmasti, minne tämä oli lähtenyt. Tai miksi. Ainakin Dumbledore tietäisi. Harry päätti marssia rehtorin kansliaan ja vaatia tällä kertaa koko totuuden huolimatta siitä, ketä asia koski. Remus oli hänelle selityksen velkaa, ja Dumbledore sai luvan kertoa, minne tämä oli karannut.

Mutta kun hän syöksyi läntiseen käytävään, ulos Remuksen asunnosta, hän muisti jotain. Dumbledore oli ollut viime yönä Mungossa eikä ollut edes maininnut hänelle Remuksen lähdöstä. Ja sitten hän muisti McGarmiwan sanat: _"Rehtori on parastaikaa Lontoossa, etsimässä sijaista"._ Dumbledore ei ollut Tylypahkassa antamassa hänelle vastauksia.

"Merlin!" hän kirosi ääneen ja löi nyrkillään ikkunalautaa. Se sattui, mutta hän toivotti kivun tervetulleeksi, sillä se vei hetkeksi hänen huomionsa muualle. Hän nojasi otsansa vasten ikkunaa ja hieroi kipeää kättään. Hän oli umpikujassa. Ei ollut ketään keneltä kysyä neuvoa. Remus oli hyljännyt hänet kuin vanhan kintaan, ja sen hyväksyminen, sen uskominen totuutena sai hänen sydämensä särkymään.

Vuotamattomat kyyneleet pistelivät hänen silmiään, ja hän hieroi niitä niin kovasti, ettei hetkeen nähnyt mitään. Kun vihdoin hänen silmänsä tarkentuivat ikkunan takana avautuvaan maisemaan, hän yllättyi nähdessään Hagridin kävelevän kohti mökkiään.

Hagrid oli palannut takaisin! Se ei sinällään jaksanut innostaa häntä, mutta se muistutti häntä jostain, mitä hän oli kuullut aivan vasta. Viime yönä. Pyhässä Mungossa.

Dumbledore! Dumbledore oli sanonut hänelle yllättäen, kuin vihjaten jotain, että Hagrid oli palannut Ranskasta. Harry tuijotti jättiläismäistä hahmoa, joka poimi maasta jotain ja heitti sen laajassa kaaressa poispäin mökistään. Hänen aivonsa tuntuivat kulkevan hieman hitaalla ja Hagrid oli ehtinyt jo sisälle mökkiinsä, ennen kuin hän oivalsi, mitä hänen piti tehdä.

"Harry! No jo on aikakin näyttää itteään!" Hagrid jylähti avatessaan oven. Hän jysäytti pari turruttavaa iskua Harryn hartiaan ja hymyili leveästi risupartansa takaa. "Aattelin jo, että oot unohtanut mut kokonaan!"

"Tervetuloa takaisin", Harry sanoi hymyillen ja hieroi olkapäätään. "Oliko Ranskassa mukavaa?"

Hagrid vaikutti punastuvan ja kiirehti hakemaan teepannua pöytään. "Olympe lähetti terveisiä. Aikoi tulla kesällä tänne kattomaan mua... tai siis tapaamaan vanhoja tuttuja, niinku Dumbledorea ja ja..."

"Mukava kuulla", Harry sanoi nopeasti, tosin valheellisesti. Hän halusi kuulla ainoastaan, mitä Hagrid tiesi Remuksen lähdöstä, mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti kysyä yhtään mitään, Hagrid keskeytti hänet.

"Miten oot pärjäilly?" tämä kysyi ja tarjosi hänelle muhkuraisia muffinsseja. Hän tarttui yhteen tutkaillen sitä salavihkaa. Hänellä ei ollut enää nälkä, mutta hän haukkasi silti palasen Hagridin odottavan katseen yllyttämänä.

"Hyvin, kiitos", hän vastasi suu täynnä muffinssia. Se maistui hyvälle, joskaan hän ei osannut määritellä, mitä marjaa tai hedelmää se sisälsi. Oli luultavasti parempi olla ajattelematta asiaa sen tarkemmin.

"Aattelin että oisit enempi allapäin, kun Remuskin lähti pois", Hagrid sanoi yllättyneenä.

Harry veti muffinssipalan väärään kurkkuun ja taisteli saadakseen henkensä kulkemaan. Hän sai tiehyensä auki juuri ennen kuin Hagrid ehti nousta ylös tarkoituksenaan läimiä häntä selkään. Hän tasasi hengitystään ja otti kulauksen teetä. Hagrid ei odottanut hänen vastaustaan vaan jatkoi.

"Semmonen se Remus on, tykkää lähtä pois. Ei jää tappeleen vastaan, vaikka rajuja juoruja onki liikkunu ympäriinsä. Vaikka mitenkä sitä juoruja vastaan tappeleekaa."

Harry tuijotti Hagridia. Juoruja? Hetken hänellä löi tyhjää, mutta sitten hän tajusi, mistä Hagrid puhui. Lipetit oli vihjaillut hänelle samasta asiasta. Remuskin oli siis huomannut, että hän käyttäytyi tämän seurassa kuin lemmenkipeä koira; tunkeutui koko ajan iltateelle, haaveksi ja unelmoi. Hänen naamaansa kuumotti, kun hän edes kuvitteli, millaisessa jamassa Remus oli ollut. Kuitenkaan hän ei voinut käsittää, miksi tämä oli jättänyt virkansa hänen takiaan. Eihän siinä ollut mitään järkeä! Miksei tämä ollut sanonut hänelle suoraan, että hänen käytöksensä oli sopimatonta. Tosin, hän lisäsi posket kuumottaen, olisihan hänen pitänyt tajuta se itsekin.

"...sähän oot sen parhaan kaverin poika. Mutta se aatteli tekevänsä sulle palveluksen kun lähti. Dumbledore ei ois tahtonu päästää sitä, mutta eihä sitä aikuista miestä voi väkisinkää pitää virassa."

Harry havahtui äkkiä. Hagrid oli jatkanut juttuaan, mutta hän oli ollut niin omien ajatustensa vallassa ettei enää tiennyt, mistä tämä puhui.

"Mitä?" hän sanoi pudistellen päätään.

Hagrid keskeytti puheensa ja katsoi Harrya yllättyneenä.

"Nii että eihä sitä ketään voi väkisillä töissä pitää."

"Eikun sitä ennen", Harry selvensi. "Miten niin Remus teki minulle palveluksen?"

"No jos siitä kerta puhutaan että se ois juossu sun perässä, nii voiha se auttaa sun koulunkäyntiä jos Remus lähtee pois", Hagrid sanoi hymähtäen, mutta jatkoi nopeasti: "Ei sillä, että oisin koskaan semmosta uskonu!"

Harryn päässä suhisi, ja kesti muutaman hetken, ennen kuin hänen aivonsa hyväksyivät Hagridin sanat. Remus juoksi hänen perässään? Sehän oli järjetöntä! Hänhän oli itse se, joka juoksi Remuksen perässä. Hänen juoksuistaanhan opettajien olisi pitänyt olla huolissaan. Miksi siis Remus oli lähtenyt?

"Juossut minun perässäni?" Harry toisti äimistyneenä. "Mutta eihän Remus... tarkoitan, että sehän olin minä, joka..."

Hän nousi ylös ja mittaili lattiaa edestakaisin. Hänen oli pakko saada puhua Remuksen kanssa. Tämä ei saisi luopua virastaan vain hänen vuokseen. Hän pystyisi kyllä pysymään erossa tästä, jos oli aivan pakko. He voisivat tavata vain oppituntien yhteydessä. Hän istuisi vaikka kaikki illat kirjastossa Prillin nenän alla, että hänellä olisi joku todistamassa, ettei hän ollut Remuksen seurassa.

Sitten hän tajusi itsekin, miten naurettavalta hänen ajatuksensa kuulostivat.

Mutta silti, miten Remus ei ollut ymmärtänyt? Miksi tämä oli lähtenyt, vaikka oli tiennyt varmasti, etteivät juorut olleet totta? Ei sillä, että hänellä olisi mitään sitä vastaan, että Remus yrittäisikin voittaa hänen kiintymyksensä. Päinvastoin, sitähän hän oli toivonut. Ironista kyllä, hän oli itse ollut se, joka oli juossut Remuksen perässä.

Mutta entä jos juorut olivatkin olleet totta? Jos Lipetitin vihjailut olivat sittenkin koskeneet Remuksen käytöstä eikä hänen? Tahtoiko Remuskin jotain enemmän? Oliko Remus kiinnostunut _hänestä_ muutenkin kuin oppilaana? Hänen naamansa venyi typerään virnistykseen, joka kuitenkin kuihtui nopeasti pois Hagridin kohottaessa kulmiaan yllättyneenä.

"Minne Remus on mennyt?" hän kysyi eikä välittänyt, vaikka Hagrid arvaisikin asioiden oikean laidan.

"Kuka tietäs", tämä vastasi lyhyesti.

Harry puristi sormensa nyrkkiin. Tämä oli toivotonta! Hän voisi tietysti lähettää Remukselle pöllön, mutta jotenkin ajatus kirjeenvaihdosta tuntui väärältä, kun oli niin paljon puhuttavaa. Hän halusi nähdä Remuksen.

Hänen _täytyi_ nähdä Remus!

Hän tuijotti Hagridin mökin ikkunasta ulos lumiselle pihalle pitkään, ennen kuin rekisteröi valokuvat suoraan nenänsä alla. Hagridin valtavan puulipaston päällys oli täynnä liikkuvia velhokuvia, joissa sekä mustavalkoiset että värikkäät ihmiset huiskuttivat käsiään tai raapivat neniään. Hänen katseensa lipui hajamielisenä kuvasta toiseen. Dumbledore, Hagridin isä, hän itse Ronin ja Hermionen kanssa, Hiinokka ja kunniapaikalla Olympe.

Sitten hänen katseensa osui kuvaan, jossa kaksi miestä nauroivat ja halasivat toisiaan tuulisella rannalla. Hän kumartui katsomaan lähempää ja hämmästyi huomatessaan, että toinen kuvan miehistä oli Remus, jota Sirius halasi takaapäin. Heidän ilmeensä olivat levolliset ja tyytyväiset. Remuksen huulilla kareili onnellinen hymy, jollaisen Harry oli nähnyt tällä vain harvoin, jos koskaan. Siriuksen katseessa oli jotain ilkikurista, mutta myös hän hymyili leveästi. Harry tarttui kuvaan tärisevin käsin.

"Milloin tämä on otettu?" hän kysyi Hagridilta paksulla äänellä.

Hagrid nousi murahtaen ylös ja otti kuvan Harryn ojennetusta kädestä.

"Jaa, tämä. Se tais olla sillon kesällä, vuos siitä ku oli huispauksen mestaruuskisat", Hagrid muisteli. "Oon tykänny katella tätä sen jälkeen, ku Sirius kuoli. Se näyttää tässä niin iloselta."

Harry oli samaa mieltä, joskin hänen katseensa viipyi Remuksessa.

"Olivatko he...?"

"Joo, olihan ne. Ainaki välillä", Hagrid hymähti. "Musta tuntu aina, että Remuksella oli enempi suunnitelmia niitten kahen varalle ku Siriuksella."

Harry veti terävästi henkeä. Remuksella ja Siriuksella oli ollut suhde. Remus oli rakastanut Siriusta, hänen kummisetäänsä. Remus ja Sirius olivat olleet yhdessä.

Ajatus heidän suhteestaan sai Harryn hymyilemään huolimatta siitä, että Remus oli rakastanut jotakuta muuta kuin häntä. Hän ei kyennyt olemaan mustasukkainen, sillä oli itsekin rakastanut Siriusta, tosin eri tavalla kuin Remus. Ja toisaalta, Remus jos kuka ansaitsi onnellisuutta elämäänsä.

"Hagrid", hän sanoi hitaasti. Hän oli juuri keksinyt jotain. "Missä tämä kuva on otettu?"

"Se on siellä Remuksen saarella. Mun tartti pysähtyä siinä ku olin menossa Olympen luo. Remus halus että mä ottasin kuvan niistä ennen lähtöä", Hagrid kertoi.

Harry nielaisi äänekkäästi.

"Hagrid, voitko näyttää kartalta, missä se saari sijaitsee?"


	16. Valinta

Remuksen varpaita palelsi, mutta hän ei kiinnittänyt niihin juurikaan huomiota. Hän oli saapumisensa jälkeen viettänyt suuren osan yöstä ja päivästäkin ulkona hellittämättömän tuulen armoilla. Hän oli jättänyt virkansa, uuden ja rauhallisen elämänsä. Hän oli jättänyt Harryn. Ja vaikka hän oli tehnyt päätöksensä pikaisesti, sille oli raudanlujat syyt. Hänellä ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja. Harryn elämä oli tärkeämpi kuin hänen onnellisuutensa.

Lokit syöksähtelivät kirkuen läheisen luodon tuntumassa, mutta Remus tuskin huomasi niitä. Hän oli jälleen yksin, ja vaikka tällä kertaa kukaan ei ollut kuollut, hänen olonsa oli yhtä kurja kuin Lilyn ja Jamesin kuoleman jälkeen. Silloinkin hän oli vetäytynyt saaren rauhaan suremaan poismenneitä ystäviään, olivat nämä sitten menettäneet henkensä tai joutuneet vankilaan. Hänelle sillä ei ollut ollut väliä, hän oli surrut heitä kaikkia yhtälailla.

Tällä kertaa hän ei tosin uskonut pääsevänsä surustaan yli. Harry eli ja voi hyvin, jatkoi opintojaan, mutta hän ei enää kuulunut tämän elämään. Hän oli irtautunut siitä vapaaehtoisesti, ja pieni osa hänestä jaksoi edelleenkin miettiä, oliko hän tehnyt oikein.

"Merlin!" hän mutisi ääneen ja potkaisi pikkukiven komeassa kaaressa harmaaseen mereen.

Vakaumuksestaan huolimatta hänen päässään pyöri erilaisia tulevaisuudensuunnitelmia, jotka eivät koskaan tulisi toteutumaan. Harryn valmistujaiset, joissa hän oli ylpeänä hurraamassa ja taputtamassa. Heidän ensimmäinen suudelmansa. Heidän yhteinen kotinsa. Hänen haparoivat kätensä tutustumassa Harryn kasvojen ulottuvuuksiin.

Hän potkaisi toisenkin kiven mereen. Unelmoinnista ei ollut mitään hyötyä. Hän ei koskaan saisi Harrya, ja niin oli parempikin — Harrylle. Hän palaisi takaisin kurjaan elämäänsä, joka sopi hänenlaiselleen hylkiölle. Se saisi riittää.

Hän kääntyi kohti bunkkerin oviaukkoa mennäkseen pakkaamaan vähäisiä tavaroitaan, kun jokin vilahti hänen silmäkulmassaan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan pohjoiseen, josta liike oli näkynyt. Muutaman hetken kuluttua hänen huomionsa kohde oli jo niin lähellä, ettei sitä voinut enää luulla linnuksi. Hän syöksähti kitukasvuisen pensaan taakse, veti taikasauvansa esille ja tihrusti oksien lomasta lähestyvää pistettä. Se näytti aivan ihmiseltä. Luudalla lentävältä ihmiseltä.

Hän kurtisti kulmiaan. Kenellä oli hänelle niin tärkeää asiaa, että lähti lentämään keskellä talvea avomerelle? Vai oliko joku sittenkin vain ylittämässä hänen saartaan? Ehkä joku oli päättänyt lentää Ranskaan. Ajatus oli järjetön, mutta silti mahdollinen. Oli miten oli, hän ei halunnut tulla yllätetyksi, vaan kyyristyi vieläkin matalammaksi. Jos tulija olisi ystävällinen, hän olisi pihalla vastassa, toivottamassa tämän tervetulleeksi. Jos taas tulija olisi vähemmän ystävällinen, hän olisi valmiina.

Tovin kuluttua lentäjä saavutti saaren, hiljensi vauhtiaan ja laskeutui pehmeästi keskelle Remuksen pensaan edessä avautuvaa aukiota. Remus tunnisti luudan selästä kapuavan velhon välittömästi, mutta ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Miksi Harry oli tullut? Oliko tämä tullut sanomaan hänelle suorat sanat, toisin kuin hän itse oli tehnyt — hänhän oli lähettänyt Harrylle vain lyhyen viestin, että tämän oli turvallista palata takaisin kouluun. Hän ei ollut uskaltanut kohdata tätä silmästä silmään, hän oli pelännyt liikaa. Olisihan hänen pitänyt tietää, ettei Harry jättäisi asiaa pelkän kirjeenvaihdon varaan vaan haluaisi kohdata hänet henkilökohtaisesti. Kuin aito rohkelikko.

Hetken ajan hän leikitteli ajatuksella, että joko häivyttäisi itsensä harhautusloitsulla tai kaikkoontuisi pois, mutta sitten hän häpesi. Vähin mitä hän pystyi tekemään, oli ottaa selkä suorana vastaan Harryn sanat. Sen hän oli tälle velkaa.

Niinpä hän nousi ylös, pudisteli lumet vaatteistaan ja astui pensaan takaa aukiolle sydän pamppaillen hurjasti rinnassaan.

Harry pysähtyi välittömästi nähdessään Remuksen, ja hetken ajan he vain tuijottivat toisiaan tuulen riuhtoessa heidän viittojaan. Remuksen ilme oli sulkeutunut, vaikka hän katsoikin Harrya suoraan silmiin.

Remus tuijotti nälkäisenä Harrya. Hän oli varma, että tämä oli viimeinen kerta kun he näkivät toisensa, ja hän halusi varastoida mahdollisimman paljon muistoja. Harryn musta, sotkuinen tukka oli tuulen tuivertama ja tämän posket pakkasen punaamat. Tämän vihreät silmät loistivat valjussa valossa, ja tuntuivat näkevän suoraan hänen sieluunsa. Hän yritti sanoa jotain, mutta hänen kurkkunsa oli niin kuiva, että hän joutui yskäisemään saadakseen äänensä kuuluville.

"Harry. Tämäpä... yllätys", hän mutisi ja laski vihdoin katseensa. Harry sävähti kuin iskun saaneena, mutta Remus ei sitä huomannut.

"Anteeksi kun tulen ilmoittamatta..." Harry aloitti, mutta Remus huitaisi vähättelevästi kädellään.

He seisoivat jälleen hetken hiljaa, katsoen toisiaan, kunnes tavallista ärhäkämpi tuulenpuuska sai Remuksen silmät vuotamaan vettä, ja hän ymmärsi käyttäytyä kuten vieraanvaraisen isännän kuului.

"Menemmekö sisälle?" hän kysyi lievästi kohteliaalla äänellä ja osoitti bunkkerin vieviä portaita. Harry nyökkäsi epävarmasti, ja Remus kiirehti lisäämään: "Siellä on lämpimämpää."

Hän sujahti hermostuneena portaat alas, mutta Harry laskeutui hitaammin, kuin empien. Tämän varovaisuus iski Remukseen kuin veitsi — vaikka mitäpä muuta hän olisi voinut odottaakaan, kaiken tekemänsä jälkeen.

"Teetä?" hän puuskahti vain jotain sanoakseen ja kiirehti keittiösyvennykseen täyttämään pannuaan vedellä. Hän piti selkänsä käännettynä kohti Harrya ja valitsi hartaasti kuppeja kaapista voittaakseen aikaa. Hänen täytyi rauhoittua. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun joku oli osoittanut haluttomuutta olla hänen kanssaan samassa huoneessa, joten miksi hän edes hermoili? Tärkeintä oli käyttäytyä rauhallisesti, välttää äkkiliikkeitä eikä missään nimessä alkaa kyseenalaistaa Harryn sanoja. Hän oli ansainnut kaiken mahdollisen, mitä ikinä tämä halusikaan hänelle sanoa.

Viimein hän kääntyi leijuttaen kahta parasta kuppiaan sekä teepannua, jonka nokasta nousi höyryä, ja käveli rauhallisesti kohti takan edustalla olevaa sohvaa. Hän pysähtyi kuitenkin puolitiehen, sillä Harry istui jo sohvalla talviviittansa pois heittäneenä, kyynärpäät polvien päälle tuettuna. Tämän silmät olivat nauliutuneet häneen ja tämän alahuuli oli tiukasti hampaiden puristuksissa. Remus nielaisi ja kiirehti laskemaan tarjottavansa pöydälle.

Hän kaatoi molemmille kuumat kupilliset ja istuutui sitten sohvan toiseen päätyyn, mahdollisimman kauaksi Harrysta. Nyt häntä harmitti, ettei hän ollut koskaan tullut ajatelleeksi hankkia lisää kalusteita, kuten nojatuolia.

Harry piteli kuppia käsissään ja kierrätti katsettaan ympäri huonetta, kuin olisi lukenut Remuksen ajatukset.

"Mikä tämä paikka on?" hän kysyi hetken kuluttua ja katsoi taas Remusta häikäistyen tämän intensiivisestä katseesta.

"Pikkuserkkuni kuului toisen maailmansodan aikana ranskalaiseen vastarintaliikkeeseen. Tämä oli yksi liikkeen sotatarvikkeiden kätköpaikoista, joskin vanhempani sisustivat tämän asuttavaksi vasta minun syntymäni aikoihin. He teettivät tänne jopa takan ", Remus kertoi eikä voinut estää lämpöä kuultamasta äänestään. Hänen vanhempansa olivat kuolleet jo kahdeksan vuotta sitten. (¤)

Harry kääntyi tuijottamaan takkaa. Hän oli halunnut tietää niin paljon Remuksesta ja oivalsi, että tässä oli alku. Mutta oli muita asioita, joista puhuminen oli tällä hetkellä tärkeämpää. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Remusta ja laski kuppinsa sohvan vieressä seisovalle pöydälle.

"Miksi lähdit pois?" hän kysyi kiertelemättä. "Lupasit ettet tekisi niin."

Remus säpsähti ja läikytti teetä kaavulleen, mutta ei välittänyt märästä läntistä. Hän tuijotti Harrya epäuskoisena. Eikö tämä muka tiennyt? Miten se oli mahdollista?

"Olen pahoillani. Halusin vain korjata virheeni. Minähän lähetin sinulle viestin", hän sanoi lopulta epävarmalla äänellä. "Uskoin, ettei lupauksellani ollut enää mitään merkitystä."

"Virheen? Minkä virheen?" Harry kysyi ymmällään. "Ja se viesti, joo, sehän kertoikin tosi paljon", hän jatkoi sarkastisesti.

"Sen virheen, joka ajoi sinut pois koulusta", Remus sanoi lyhyesti ohittaen Harryn naljailevan lisähuomautuksen.

Harry ällistyi. "Tarkoitatko Tonksia?"

"Tonksia? Mitä hänestä?" Nyt oli Remuksen vuoro näyttää hämmentyneeltä.

"Lähdin torstai-iltana tapaamaan Tonksia. Ja sitten Molly joutui Mungoon", hän selitti.

"Molly joutui Mungoon? Mitä tapahtui?" Remus kysyi nopeasti.

"Hermoromahdus. Hän on nyt kai ihan okei, tarvitsee vain lepoa ja terapiaa", Harry vastasi. Mollysta puhuminen palautti hänen mieleensä sen kiitollisuuden, jota hän oli tuntenut tajutessaan, miten vähällä hänen oma hermoromahduksensa oli ollut. Mutta hän työnsi ajatuksen pois päästään. Hän oli vihainen Remukselle.

"Ja näin Tonksin siksi, että hän ja Ginny olivat seurustelleet minulta salaa yli puolen vuoden ajan ennen kuin Ginny kuoli. Ynnää siihen vielä se, että Molly syytti minua Ginnyn murhasta", Harry sanoi kitkerästi ja siristi silmiään. "Olikin sitten mukavaa palata Tylypahkaan ja huomata, että sinäkin olit pettänyt lupauksesi ja lähtenyt pois tuosta vain."

Remus tuijotti Harrya silmät suurina, suu hieman raollaan ja hautasi sitten kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän oli röyhkeästi olettanut, että Harry oli poistunut koulusta vain ja ainoastaan hänen tähtensä. Hänelle ei ollut tullut pieneen mieleenkään, että syy olisi voinut olla jokin muu. Mitä hän oli oikein ajatellut? Että koko maailma pyöri hänen ympärillään?

"Luulin, että..." hän mutisi hiljaa, mutta kohotti sitten kasvonsa. "Luulin, että lopetit koulusi. Että lähdit Tylypahkasta kokonaan pois."

Harry pärskähti. "Miksi ihmeessä olisin jättänyt sin... siis koulun kesken?" hän takelteli ja puraisi taas huultaan. Hän muistutti jälleen itseään, että oli vihainen Remukselle.

"Ajattelin, että... että Lipetit kertoi sinulle.. kertoi mitä he kaikki ajattelivat", Remus tunnusti vaisusti ja vältti katsomasta Harrya. Olivatpa tämän syyt koulusta poistumiseen olleet mitä tahansa, hän oli jättänyt virkansa hyvästä syystä. Hän oli lähtenyt antaakseen Harrylle tilaa ennen kuin mitään pahempaa ehti tapahtua.

"Lipetit? Ai, tarkoitat niitä juoruja joista Hagrid puhui? Ei Lipetit sanonut mitään suoraan, vihjaili vain. Ja annoin hänen ymmärtää, että hänen on parempi huolehtia vain omista asioista."

Remus huokaisi.

"Yritin vain ajatella sinun parastasi. Kun kuulin, mitä muut opettajat puhuivat ja kun sinua ei löytynyt mistään, olin täysin varma, että olit lähtenyt minua karkuun."

Harry jäykistyi ja katsoi Remusta ihmeissään. Hänen ärtymyksensä kaikkosi äkkiä.

"Karkuun?"

"Niin, karkuun."

"Mistä ihmeestä sinä puhut?" Harry kysyi. Hän oli ymmällään. Miten Remus saattoi kuvitella hänestä sellaista?

Remus hieroi väsyneenä kasvojaan.

"Ilmeisesti _tietyt_ opettajat olivat sitä mieltä, että minä yritin vietellä sinut ja että minut täytyi potkia pois Tylypahkasta."

Harry tuijotti edelleen Remusta. "Niin?"

Remus katsoi häntä hämmästyneenä. "No, oletin, että lähdit sen takia pois."

"Odotas hetki. Siis, sinä kuulit joittenkin haahkojen juoruilevan asiasta, jonka kuitenkin… sinä tiesit, miten asiat oikeasti olivat? Tuohan on aivan naurettavaa!" Harry pärskähti. "Olenko muka ikinä antanut ymmärtää että sinun seurasi olisi jotenkin vastenmielistä?"

"Yritin vain ajatella sinun parastasi. Sinun mainettasi. Ja kuten sanottua, sinä et ollut paikalla ja oletin..." Remus sopersi hätääntyneenä.

Harry nojautui istumaan lähemmäs Remusta ja katsoi tätä suoraan silmiin.

"Mistä päättelit, että minusta olisi vastenmielistä, jos yrittäisitkin vietellä minut?"

Remus nielaisi ja yritti katsoa muualle kuin Harryyn, mutta tämän kirkkaat silmät pitivät häntä otteessaan.

"Minä olen opettajasi", hän sai sanottua kuivasta kurkustaan huolimatta.

"Me olemme molemmat aikuisia."

"Sinun isäsi oli minun paras ystäväni", Remus selitti epätoivoisena. Eikö Harry ymmärtänyt?

"Minun isäni on kuollut", Harry totesi yksioikoisesti ja siirtyi vieläkin lähemmäs Remusta. Heidän polvensa hipaisivat toisiaan, ja Remus nytkäytti jalkansa kauemmas kuin sähköiskun saaneena.

"Harry. Minä olen kaksikymmentä vuotta sinua vanhempi", hän sanoi hätääntyneenä. Harryn läheisyys oli kuin tulta ja sai hänet hikoilemaan, mutta tämä vain tarttui hänen käteensä ja puristi sen omiensa väliin.

"Minä tiedän."

Remus nielaisi, hänen kurkkunsa oli kuivempi kuin koskaan. Hän yritti epätoivoisesti saada aivonsa toimimaan, mutta se oli vaikeaa. Harry oli niin lähellä.

"Minä olen ihmissusi", hän sanoi lopulta lausuen ääneen sen kaikkein pahimman syyn.

Harry vei toisen kätensä Remuksen rinnalle. "Ei, sinä olet Remus."

Sanat jäivät väreilemään heidän välilleen, ja Remus yritti ymmärtää ne, mutta hän tunsi vain lämmön, joka virtasi hänen rintaansa Harryn kädestä. Hänen katseensa oli täynnä tämän kalpeita kasvoja, suuria, vihreitä silmiä ja punertavia poskia. Hän tuijotti niin tiiviisti tätä suoraan silmiin, että häikäistyi. Sekunnit venyivät.

Sitten Remuksen ylikuormittuneet aistit kirkuivat vaaraa, ja hän ponkaisi ylös sohvalta. Hän kiersi sen toiselle puolelle ja hengitti syvään, mutta hänen jyskyttävä sydämensä ei halunnut rauhoittua. Hänen päänsä vilisi ajatuksia, sanoja, jotka hänen tulisi lausua ääneen, mutta ne eivät halunneet tulla ulos.

Lopulta, minuuttien jälkeen, hän ryhdistäytyi ja sulki silmänsä. Tämä oli vaikeinta, mitä hän oli koskaan, koskaan tehnyt, mutta hänen täytyi pysyä lujana. Hänen oli pakko!

"Meillä on takanamme monta intensiivistä kuukautta. On normaalia, että terapeutin ja potilaan välille syntyy luottamus, joka saattaa toisinaan vaikuttaa siltä kuin he olisivat kehittäneet muitakin kuin platonisia tunteita toisiaan kohtaan", Remus selitti silmät kiinni kuin lukien oppikirjasta. "Sitä kutsustaan transferenssiksi ja se on psykologisesti hyvin tunnettu ilmiö. Jos koetkin tuntevasi jotain muuta kuin ystävyyttä minua kohtaan, se johtuu ainoastaan siitä, että projisoit Ginnyä kohtaan tuntemiasi tunteita minuun."

Harry tuijotti Remusta ällistyneenä. Yrittikö tämä todellakin selittää, että hänen tunteensa tätä kohtaan johtuivat jostain psykologisesta pilipalijutusta? Ja hän kun oli aina pitänyt Remusta viisaana. Hän nousi ylös ja kiersi sohvan pysähtyen Remuksen eteen. Hänen silmänsä salamoivat.

"Älä sano minulle, mitä minä tunnen!" hän murisi tuijottaen suoraan Remuksen silmiin.

"Mutta Harry, transferenssi..."

"Minä sinulle transferenssit näytän!" Harry tiuskaisi, tarttui Remusta korvista ja painoi tämän seinää vasten. Hän katsoi tämän ruskeita, järkytyksestä pyöristyneitä silmiä ja empi yhden sydämenlyönnin ajan. Nyt tai ei koskaan.

Remus räpäytti silmiään, mutta ei pyristellyt pois Harryn otteesta. Hänen järkensä sanoi yhtä, mutta hänen sydämensä laukkasi niin kovaa, että se tukahdutti kaiken ajattelun. Hän pystyi vain toivomaan.

"Tuntuuko tämä transferenssilta?" Harry henkäisi ja lähestyi Remuksen kasvoja hitaasti, niin hitaasti, että tämä olisi voinut siirtyä pois, mutta ei tehnyt sitä. Ja kun hän painoi huulensa Remuksen huulille, tämän ainoa ajatus oli, että suudelma tuntui niin paljon paremmalta kuin milloinkaan hänen unissaan. Harryn huulet hipoivat pehmeästi hänen omiaan, ja hän hukkui niihin. Ja kun Harry kieli eksyi hänen suuhunsa ja aloitti hitaan, sensuellin tanssin hänen kielensä kanssa, hänen silmänsä avautuivat.

Tämä tuntui oikealta. Tämä oli totta. Eikä millään muulla ollut enää väliä. Ei sillä, oliko hän vanhempi tai Harry nuorempi. Ei sillä, oliko hän tämän opettaja. Vain sillä oli väliä, että he olivat tässä, yhdessä, ja koskivat toisiaan. Hänen kätensä kiertyivät Harryn kapean vyötärön ympärille ja hän veti tämän itseään vasten, kokonaan, ja he hengittivät samaa ilmaa.

Pitkän ajan kuluttua Remus veti päätään taemmas ja hämmästyi nähdessään Harryn kosteat posket. Hän pyyhkäisi ne kuiviksi peukaloillaan ja piteli tämän kasvoja käsissään.

"Olen pahoillani. Että lähdin ja petin lupaukseni", hän sanoi hiljaa. "Jos annat minulle vielä mahdollisuuden, niin vannon, että en enää ikinä tee sellaista. Voitko vielä luottaa minuun?"

"Voin", Harry vastasi, ja kaikista pettymyksistään huolimatta hän tiesi kertovansa totuuden.

Remus huokaisi, ja helpotus hyökyi hänen lävitseen. Hän ei ollut tehnyt lupaustaan kevyesti, mutta Harryn nopea anteeksianto oli silti käsittämätöntä. Hän ei kyennyt vieläkään ymmärtämään, että heillä oli sittenkin tulevaisuus edessään.

"Miten... miten se voi olla mahdollista?" hän sopersi.

Harry hymyili leveästi ja kietoi kätensä vieläkin tiukemmin Remuksen ympärille.

"Se vain on", hän sanoi yksinkertaisesti ja virnisti sitten. "Luota minuun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(¤)**  
>  Alleviivattu osuus on lainattu Lizlegon ficistä [Vain me kahden](http://fifi.arkku.net/index.php?topic=758.msg7624#msg7624), josta ovat myös peräisin Remuksen aiemminkin mainitut ranskalaiset sukujuuret. Kannattaa lukea toi ficci! <3


	17. Epilogi

Oli kaunis lauantaipäivä. Lumi oli jo sulanut, ja keväinen aurinko lämmitti vehreää maata. Ensimmäiset, uskaliaat perhoset kulkivat leskenlehdestä toiseen, kun Remus käyskenteli pitkin Tylypahkan tiluksia. Hän asteli verkkaisesti ja hengitti raikasta ilmaa. Uudenkuun aika tuntui aina mukavalta; täydestä kuusta oli kulunut kaksi viikkoa ja seuraavaan oli vielä aikaa saman verran. Hänen olonsa oli rauhaisa.

Hän istuutui alas ja nojasi vasten leveää, parkkiintunutta puunrunkoa sulkien silmänsä. Linnut sirkuttivat ja lämmön levittämä seesteisyys liensi hänen kasvojensa rypyt ja sai hänen huulensa kaartumaan vienoon hymyyn.

Kevät oli ollut ihmeellinen. Juorut olivat lakanneet, kun Harry ei näennäisesti enää käynyt iltaisin hänen luonaan eikä puhunut hänelle oppituntien ulkopuolella. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, että joka ilta auringon laskiessa Harry livahti hänen luokseen näkymättömyysviittansa alla. He olivat olleet varovaisia, ja Harry nukkui yönsä Rohkelikkotornissa kuten ennenkin. Remusta ei haitannut koulun sääntöjen rikkominen olletikin, kun Dumbledore kaikesta päätellen tiesi heidän sitä tekevän, mutta hän ei halunnut kiirehtiä. Heillä oli kaikki maailman aika edessään.

Ja nyt, kun Harry oli valmistunut, heidän ei enää tarvinnut piilotella.

Tovin kuluttua hiljaisuus rikkoutui keveisiin askeliin. Ne lähestyivät ja kiersivät Remuksen viereen. Tuttu tuoksu leijaili hänen sieraimiinsa.

"Harry."

"Olisin tahtonut yllättää sinut."

Harryn äänestä kuulsi hymy ja hän istui Remuksen eteen. Hän kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille ja painoi kevyen suukon tämän huulille.

"Luulin, että lähdit Tylyahoon", Remus sanoi ja avasi silmänsä. Hän sipaisi mustan hiussuortuvan Harryn korvan taakse.

"Kävin siellä eilen, eivät he kaipaa minua nyt. Sitä paitsi vietän mieluummin valmistujaispäiväni jonkun muun seurassa", Harry sanoi virnistäen ja kaivautui Remuksen viitan alle. Hän kietoi jalkansa tämän kapeiden lanteiden ympärille ja piti Remusta otteessaan halaten tätä pitkään ja hartaasti. Remuksella ei ollut mitään läheisyyttä vastaan. Hän kietoi viittansa tiukemmin heidän ympärilleen ja painoi pehmeän suukon Harryn niskaan.

"Olen iloinen siitä", hän sanoi ja silitti hajamielisenä Harryn selkää.

Jättiläiskalmari loiskautti lonkerollaan vettä rantakivellä kököttävän lokin päälle, joka nousi kirkuen ilmaan. Remuksella oli hyvä olla. Tällaisena hetkenä hän saattoi unohtaa ympäröivän maailman ja vain nauttia Harryn lämmöstä.

"Minä rakastan sinua", Harry mutisi vasten ruskean kaavun peittämää olkapäätä.

Remus hymyili ja veti Harryn kasvot eteensä. Hän siveli peukaloillaan tämän poskia ja sipaisi huulillaan huulia.

"Minun Harryni."


End file.
